Burden of Sacrifice
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet. Kat is back with the Winchesters after Bobby calls her for help. Can she stop Lucifer from rising or will she actually be the cause of it?
1. Prologue

Bobby hung up the phone and shook his head. This was a cluster fuck of a mess. Sam was back on the demon blood, hardcore according to Dean. Apparently Ruby had figured out how to break Kat's binding spell. Kat had told Bobby she would though; the binding had only been a temporary fix. Kat and Bobby had been hoping that Sam would change his mind and decide that trying to kill Lilith was a suicide mission. Apparently they had given the boy too much credit.

Bobby stood there and looked at the phone. Dean had asked him to get the panic room ready that Sam was about to go though some detox. Bobby knew that he should call Kat, they would need her. However, it had been six long months since Dean had talked to her and about eight months since he had seen her. Bobby still hated the entire situation because he knew the one that was really suffering was Addie. The baby girl hadn't seen Dean since she was a couple of months old.

Bobby picked up the phone and made the call that he knew was going to throw everything up in the air but he had no choice. Kat had learned how to control her powers more and Bobby had a feeling that there was a fight coming and that they would need the witch in their back pocket if any of them had hopes of winning.

* * *

><p>Kat heard the phone ringing but chose to ignore it. She looked at Addie taking her bath and smiled at her nine month old daughter. She laughed as Adora splashed the water in the bathtub and laughed. Her little girl had a beautiful laugh and Kat felt her heart ache to know that Dean wasn't around to hear it. Kat reached out and brushed a brown curl away from Addie's face and bit her lip to hold in her tears. She had told herself that she was done with the crying and that she needed to move on. She was going to make a life for her and Adora away from Dean; even if it killed her.<p>

"Sugar, what have I told you about answering the phone?" Missouri asked walking in the washroom carrying the phone in her hand.

"That I should answer it every time it rings because someone on the other end might change my life," Kat said grabbing a towel to wrap Addie in.

"And today is your day."

Kat let Missouri take the towel while she took the phone. She walked into the hallway of her tiny apartment and brought the phone to her ear. She closed her eyes and knew that it was either Bobby or Sam. And at the moment she really didn't want to speak to either of them.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Kat, honey, I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important but-," Bobby started.

"I know. She broke the binding. I felt her break it."

Kat heard Bobby's silence on the other line, "Are you telling me that you did nothing to stop him?"

"There is nothing I can do, Bobby. He needs to want to help himself."

"Katerina, he is addicted. According to Dean, he is like a cocaine addict with this shit."

Kat closed her eyes and mentally started making a list of everything she would need to pack to make the drive from Lawrence to Sioux Falls. She opened her eyes and saw Missouri holding Addie in her arms. Her little girl smiled at her and in that moment all Kat could see was Dean's smile.

"I'm on my way," Kat said into the phone.

"Dean is not-."

"I don't care. Sam is my family too and he needs me."

Kat hung up and banged her head against the wall. Seeing Dean again was going to be painful and hurt like a bastard. She wasn't going back for him though, she was going back in hopes that finally, after eight months of searching, Ruby would show up and that Kat could keep her promise. She was going to kill that demon skank no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam looked out the window of the impala and really wished that Dean would talk to him. This whole silence thing was driving him insane. He knew that Dean was trying to brush it off and act like he didn't care that Sam was drinking demon blood or using his ability but Sam wasn't totally buying it. He knew his brother too well to think that Dean was just going to let it go. He raked a hand though his hair and closed his eyes. He thought about Adora and how big she must have gotten.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Dean. He never told his brother but he made sure to stay in contact with Kat. He even had a picture of Addie in his pocket. She was the reason he was doing all this and fighting so damn hard. He wanted to make sure that Adora wouldn't have to fight Lilith. He wanted his niece to live a normal life for as long as she could. He took another glance at Dean and wondered what his older brother was thinking. He knew that if he even mentioned Kat or Addie's names it meant a screaming match that ended in Dean driving off and disappearing for a few hours. That alone told Sam that his brother missed them.

Dean stared at the road ahead of him. He tried to ignore Sam sitting in the passenger seat. He was so angry at his brother at the moment that he knew there would be no way that they could possibly have a civil conversation. He looked ahead at the road and tried to keep thoughts of pulling over and beating his brother silly out of his mind. He had thought that after everything that had happened with Kat that his brother would have learned something. His heart ached at the thought of his lost love.

His mind suddenly turned to Katerina and Adora. He missed them so much. He missed walking into any hotel room and seeing Kat there holding Addie. He missed picking up his cell phone and talking to Kat. He missed holding her in his arms. He ran a hand over his face and tried to tell himself again that it was all for the best. Adora deserved better then the life of a hunter. He refused to give his daughter the same life his father had given him and Sam. Dean knew from experience that the hunting life would take and take from Addie until she had nothing left to give. He had gone to Hell, Sam was drinking demon blood and for what? Just because their father had taught them to fight at all costs and never give up. No, Addie wouldn't have this life. She would grow up, hopefully go to college, get a career, get married and built a family for herself. Adora may have been born a Winchester but Dean was damned if she was going to live the life of one.

"Dean, are we going to talk about this?" Sam suddenly asked breaking into Dean's thoughts.

"No, we aren't," Dean said sternly.

"Dean, I know-."

"Just stop, Sam. I don't want to argue about this anymore. I am done."

"Done?"

"Yes, done. I finally realize that you are never going to listen to me and that you are just going to keep doing whatever the hell you want to do. So, I am done with fighting and yelling at you. You do whatever the hell you want Sam and I won't say shit about it."

Sam sat there shocked but didn't say anything else. He turned and looked out of the window at the dark night. He hadn't thought that the day would come when Dean would ever give up on him. Apparently that day was today. He had finally pushed Dean too far and now he would have to go on and do this alone. Sam didn't know why he suddenly had this empty feeling. After all this was what he had wanted all along, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Kat pulled up beside the impala and placed her mustang in park. She sat there and turned to look at the sleek black car beside her. It made her smile and she realized that she had missed that damn car as much as she had missed the man who drove it and called it Baby. She turned away with a sigh and looked at Addie sleeping in her car seat in the backseat. She had driven most of the day and night to get to Bobby's as soon as she could. Adora had been a little angel sleeping on and off and laughing in the backseat as Kat had played Classic Rock. Kat grabbed her bag and pushed open the door to the car.<p>

She looked at the house and suddenly didn't want to be there. She climbed out of the car and pushed the seat back and started to unhook Addie's car seat. She carefully lifted it out and then shut the door. She carried the carrier up the steps of Bobby's house and stood at the doorstep. She looked at the door and took a deep breath. She reached out and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Dean sipped his beer and listened as Sam screamed for him and Bobby to let him out. Dean sighed and really wished that he could just go down there and open the door and let his brother free but he couldn't. He could no longer trust Sam and he knew the minute that he would let Sam go, Sam would go running off with Ruby to drink some more demon blood. Dean needed Sam to get clean and realize that the demon skank was just using him to get what she wanted. Most of all Dean wanted his brother back.<p>

He looked up when the doorbell rang. He looked at Bobby as the other man got up. Dean frowned and tried to remember if Bobby had said anything about expecting someone. He leaned forward in his chair and tried to peek around the corner as Bobby answered the door. He told himself he was only eavesdropping because whoever was there could be a danger to Sam if they knew he was addicted to demon blood.

"You really came," Bobby said stepping aside.

"I did. Not that I am going to be here for long. Dean is going to take one look at me and send me packing," Dean heard a voice he would always remember say. It was soft and Dean felt his heart ache as he listened to it. It was Kat. His Kitten was there.

"I don't think so. He is an ijit but I still think he is smarter than that."

Dean stood up when he heard the door close. He waited and a moment later there she was. Kat walked into the entryway of the den. She looked so beautiful even though he could tell that she was tired. Her hair was longer now past her shoulders and she wore it in a braid that fell over her shoulder. She wore a black AC/DC concert tee and dark wash jeans. He looked down and saw Addie, his little girl sleeping in her carrier. His heart ached and he wasn't sure he was still breathing.

Kat looked at Dean and wanted to go over to him and hold him. She could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. She could feel it in her chest like it was her own. She turned and looked at Bobby. He nodded and left the room leaving them alone. Kat walked over to the desk and set the carrier on it. She rolled her shoulder after and looked down at Addie. She heard Dean as he walked up beside her. She took a slow breath and suddenly his scent surrounded her and she had to work really hard to hold it together.

"She's... She's beautiful," he whispered as he looked at their daughter.

"I know," Kat paused then took a chance, she turned and looked at the man who still held her heart in his hand, "Dean, I'm sorry," she whispered tears coming to her cheeks.

Dean looked at Kat and saw her tears. He stepped back and leaned against the desk. He gripped the bottle of beer tight and heard the glass strain under the pressure. He felt all the pain and anger coming back to him. The image of Kat kissing Sam flashed again in his mind. He pulled away when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked at her and shook his head sadly.

"I should have known that you would come. After all Sam needs you," Dean spat out.

"I am not only here for Sam. I am here for you too," Kat answered.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I made a mistake all those months ago and I am not going to do it again. I did what I had to because I thought it would save him. It didn't, it just tore us all apart. I should have told you what I knew and what was happening, I get that."

"Now you get it? Do you have any idea how hard it is has been trying to do this without you?"

"Really? So, Anna never meant anything then?"

Kat watched as Dean stood there shocked. She wiped away her tears and was suddenly glad that for the first time that Sam had called and told her that little piece of information; although she had been forced to drag it out of him. She had been hurt but had realized then just as she did now that she no longer had a claim on Dean. He wasn't hers to love, to hold anymore. She had walked away giving him every right to have sex with whoever he choose. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the hall. She turned back and looked at Dean.

"I know you don't want me here. I will see if I can help and if I can't I'll leave and you won't have to deal with me again," Kat said turning and heading towards the basement.

Dean stood there still not able to say anything. He set his beer on the desk and ran his hands over his face. He turned when he heard a small cry. He looked at Addie and saw that her green eyes were open and she was watching him. He went over and looked at his daughter. She had gotten so big since the last time he had seen her. He reached out and she took his hand in hers and smiled. He smiled back at her feeling tears coming to his eyes. He undid the straps and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her little arm around his neck and Dean couldn't believe how right it felt to hold the weight of his daughter in his arms again. He walked over to the window and stood there holding her.

"You see that car there," he said pointing to the impala. He turned and saw Addie's green eyes that mirrored his own were staring at the car. He kissed her on the side of the head, "One day, baby girl that car is going to be yours. My daddy gave it to me and I," Dean paused taking a breath, "I never thought I'd have a kid to give her too but now I do."

Dean turned and looked at Adora. She turned and looked at him. She smiled at him and Dean felt his heart swell with love. He hugged Addie close to him and kissed her softly on the cheek. He heard her giggle as his stubble rubbed against her soft skin. He smiled though his tears. Now that he was holding his daughter again he had no intention of ever letting her go again. He couldn't believe that he had ever let Kat take her away and that he hadn't gone to see her and made an effort to be in Addie's life. He rubbed her back and closed his eyes.

"I am so damn sorry, Adora. You deserve so much more then I will ever be able to give you," he whispered looking in her eyes.

"Dada," she said poking him in the cheek.

Dean stood there stunned. He looked at Adora and then turned to look behind him. He was the only one there so she must have been talking to him. He leaned against the window frame and looked at his daughter.

"You know that I'm your dad?" he asked softly.

Addie seemed to nod then poked his cheek again, "Dada."

Dean sighed then smiled. He shook his head wondering how it was that the baby girl he hadn't seen in close to eight months knew that he was her daddy. He kissed her forehead and decided to just accept it and move on. He stood there holding his daughter in his arms and tried really hard not to think about his brother locked in the basement detoxing or the fact that Kat could come back and rip his child away from him. He just wanted to spend some quiet time trying to bond with his little girl. So far he thought it was going well.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so first things first, this is the first chapter and the one before is the prologue. Just to let you all know that was how I had planned the story. Anyway, Kat is back and I am looking forward to continuing her story. Hope you all enjoy it. See you around. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2

Kat walked down the stairs and took a slow deep breath. She could feel Sam's panic and pain from there. She took another step and she cursed as the feeling intensified tenfold. She looked at her hand and saw that the scar there was bright red. She winced as she felt the burning in her palm. She closed her eyes and slowly tried to get her powers and her body under control. She knew that Dean and Bobby would not be too impressed to know that by performing the binding spell she and Sam now had a permanent bond with each other. She had not been lying to Bobby; she had felt the moment that Sam had used his demonic powers again. The feeling had not been as strong then as it was now but she had still felt it.

She walked closer to the panic room door and stared at it. She could hear Sam moaning and speaking incoherently in the room. She rubbed her arms and knew that she had to go in there and see him but she didn't want to. She didn't want to see how horrible he looked. She could just feel what being hooked on the demon blood was doing with his emotions; she could only guess how bad it had made him look on the outside. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. She then reached out and placed her hand on the door.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the floor rocking back and forth. He could feel the pounding in his head and he felt like his skin was crawling. He held his head with his hands and wished that the pounding would stop. He stopped rocking when the door opened. He didn't try to move to get up. He was convinced it was another one of his delusions; especially when he saw Kat step into the room. She pulled the door closed behind her and looked at him. Sam watched as she walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. She reached out for him.<p>

"Sammy?" she asked and he almost cracked.

"You aren't real. You would never come here. Not after everything that has happened," he stated pulling away when she reached for his hand.

"I am real, Sam, and I did come. How could I not? You are my family and... You need me right now, don't you?"

Sam looked at Kat and saw her tears. He then looked at the hand that she held out to him. He saw the scar on her palm and knew that she was real. He bit his lip not wanting her to see him this way. The sob escaped though. He cried when Kat's arms came around him and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He pulled her on his lap and buried his face in her shoulder.

Kat ran her hand though Sam's hair and soothed him like she did Adora when her little girl cried. She felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks at how far Sam had let this go. She pulled away and took his face in her hands. She stroked his cheeks and brushed the hair from his face.

"Sam, what the hell were you thinking?" she whispered softly.

"I needed to stop Lilith. I still need to stop her," Sam answered looking away.

"Not this way, you can't. Look at you, you can barely beat me up and I am half your size."

Sam nodded and knew she was right. He rested his head on her shoulder again and was glad that she was there. He had missed having her with them on the road. Kat had always been the one person he could talk to about everything. There were still some things that only she knew and that he hadn't told Dean; he never would. He was also glad that she was there because right at the moment he just needed someone to comfort him. He needed to be held and he hadn't known how much he had needed it until she was there holding him. He closed his eyes and let her take care of him. He knew he needed it.

* * *

><p>Dean paced the floor. Kat had been down there with Sam for four hours and Dean was about ready to go down there and check on them. He sipped his beer and turned to look at the couch where he had laid Addie down for her nap. She was still sleeping surrounded by every single pillow that Dean could find in the entire house. He had laid them down around her and on the floor just in case she managed to roll off the couch. He turned when he heard the basement door open and slam shut. He stood there waiting.<p>

Kat walked into the living room wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked up and saw Dean standing there watching her. She turned her back on him and walked into the kitchen for a beer. She needed it after watching Sam go through hell. She opened the door and grabbed one and opened it. She took a long sip then turned. Dean was leaning in the doorway watching her.

"How is he?" Dean asked softly.

"As would be expected. He is delusion and... In so much pain," Kat answered looking at the floor.

"I need to make sure he stops, Kat. This is the only way."

"You don't see me breaking him out, do you?"

"You might."

Kat looked up at Dean and shook her head. She slammed her beer on the counter and looked into the eyes of the man she would forever love. Just standing across from him and not being able to touch him or love him was causing her heart to ache and she didn't want to make it worse by arguing with him but it seemed as though he was forcing her hand. She shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I am not going to break him out of there because I agree with you. This has gone too far already. I had hoped to wipe that demon skank off the face of the earth before she broke the binding spell but I have been busy looking after our daughter. You do remember our daughter, Dean?" she asked her voice cold like ice.

"Don't pull that crap!"

"I am not pulling anything, it's a fucking fact! When was the last time you even just called to ask what was going on with our daughter? I know... Half past never!"

Dean saw red. He stalked over to Kat and pinned her against the counter his body pressed against hers. He got in her face completely intent on screaming at her that she didn't know what she was talking about it. Instead her scent engulfed him and he lost his train of thought. All he could think of in that moment was her body curved against his and the last time he had felt her touch him in love. All the anger drained away from his body and he reached out and brushed the hair from her face. He then ran his hand to the back of her neck and yanked her forward claiming her mouth as his.

Kat kissed Dean back with urgent need. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She felt his erection though his jeans and pressed against it more. She moaned when Dean raked his hand underneath her shirt and across her bare skin. She had missed his touch and had ached for it on many nights. She felt the tears form in her eyes and pulled away when they started to fall. She turned away from Dean not wanting him to see how much she still needed him.

Dean nuzzled his face in Kat's neck and held her close to him. He didn't plan on letting her go. He had let her go once and he was damned if he was going to do it again. He had spent months without her trying to forget the feel of her against him. Holding her now he realized that no matter how many women he had sex with they would never be able to fill the hole in his heart that losing Kat had caused. His Kitten completed him like no one else ever would and he finally understood what love really was. He kissed her neck softly and pulled away. He saw the tears roll down her cheeks. He wiped them away and rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"Kitten, I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover everything that I have done," he answered running his hand over her stomach feeling the goose bumps form on her skin.

"Ditto," she answered turning to face him.

"How did we end up here?"

Kat shrugged, "We were stupid. I just... I can't do this again with you and have it end the same way. There's Addie to consider and right now with Sam," Kat sighed, "We can't try again now. Our family is falling apart around us and we need to deal with that before we do anything else."

Dean nodded but made no move to move to let her go, "I missed you so much and I tried so hard to forget you."

"I tried too. It's all my fault we ended up here. I should have-."

Dean cut her off with another kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He kissed her nose and gave her a heartbreaking smile. He saw her look at him and he wondered how he had ever let her get away in the first place. He turned when he heard Bobby clear his throat. Bobby looked at them and shook his head.

"If I would have known locking your brother up would get you two ijits talking, I would have locked his ass up a while ago," he said.

"Thanks for the support, Bobby," Dean said finally stepping away from Kat and letting her go.

"Anytime, boy. Just remember, there is no need to give Adora a little brother or sister anytime soon."

Kat listened as Dean and Bobby bantered back and forth. She stopped and listened closely but she didn't hear anything coming from the basement. She walked closer to the basement door now aware that she had Dean and Bobby's attention. She turned and looked at them.

"Is it just me or is it too quiet down there?" she asked softly.

Bobby and Dean looked at each other then nodded. Kat yanked open the door and moments later all three of them were running down the stairs. Kat held out her hand and the door flew open to the panic room and she raced in. She skidded to a stop when she saw what was happening to Sam. Dean bumped into her and watched as his brother flew and slammed into the wall of the panic room and rolled around all the walls. He pushed past Kat shoving her over to the side and quickly went over to Sam. Bobby helped him pull Sam off the wall and lay him on the floor.

Dean looked at his brother and couldn't believe what was happening to him. Sam's eyes were rolling in the back of his head. Dean watched as Bobby pulled off his belt and placed it in between Sam's teeth. Dean looked up and saw Kat leaning against the wall watching her eyes filled with tears.

"Dean, hold him," Bobby said making Dean snap back to the task at hand. Dean nodded and held Sam down. He looked at his little brother and started to wonder where he had gone wrong.

Kat left the panic room. She couldn't stay in there another moment and watch Sam suffer. She went to the stairs two at a time. She was started to form a plan of her own; find Ruby and kill the demon bitch. It wasn't much of a plan but she didn't care. She was having some problems controlling her anger and she thought pounding the crap out of Ruby would definitely help her out with that.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean and Bobby walked into the kitchen and saw Kat sitting at the desk there a bottle of Jack opened in front of her with three glasses. She sipped hers and gestured to the seats in front of her. Dean walked over and grabbed the bottle and poured himself a generously serving then poured one for Bobby. He looked at Kat and saw the dried tears on her cheeks. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I can't help him," she whispered softly.

"I know, Kat and it's alright. No one asked you too," Dean answered drinking the whiskey.

"I know but," she paused and let a couple of tears fall, "I want to so badly. And this time, I just can't."

Dean walked around the desk and placed his glass on it. He reached out and took Kat's hand. She let him pull her up and into his arms. He held her tight against him and felt her tears fall on his neck. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop his own tears from falling. He was so grateful in that moment to have Kat there with him again. He needed someone to hold and feel like he was doing something. He felt helpless when it came to helping Sam; he wasn't even sure that Sam would welcome his help even if he could help. But with Kat he could hold her close to him and know that he was helping to comfort her.

Kat pulled away slightly and wiped her tears away. She still leaned against Dean though and looked at Bobby. She sighed when she felt Dean's hand dip under her t-shirt and touch her bare skin. She grabbed her glass and took a long sip knowing that she needed to focus on Sam at the moment and not how right Dean's touch felt to her. She wanted to figure out a way to help Sam. She couldn't stand to feel his pain and to think of him rotting down in the panic room.

"What are we going to do?" she asked both Dean and Bobby hoping one of them had the answers.

"I know what I think we should do," Bobby suggested walking away from the couple and into the den.

Dean and Kat looked at each other and then followed him grabbing their glasses of whiskey on the way. Kat sat in the chair in front of Bobby's desk there while Dean stood behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. He looked at Bobby and had the feeling that he was not going to like what the man was going to suggest. Then again, he really didn't have an idea of what they were going to do.

"Bobby, mind sharing with the class?" Dean asked feeling Kat take his hand. He held her hand tight and never wanted to let it go.

"I am just wondering if right now really is the time to be locking up the one person who can kill demons," Bobby said.

"Are you suggesting we use Sam to kill demons? And we let him stay hooked on demon blood?" Dean demanded.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate me for suggesting it but..."

"Sam's dying," Kat whispered softly.

"I think the better thing to say would be we are killing him," Bobby added.

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded.

"Making him go cold turkey isn't working, Dean. I told myself I wouldn't do this hell, this is why I called Kat. I thought she could make it easier, do something but she can't and neither can we. We all need to admit that Sam is down there because we love him too much to stand back and do what is right."

"And what do you think is right?"

Kat closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pain she was feeling from Sam. She knew Bobby was right. He was dying. Sam was losing his mind and would drive himself insane and if they were lucky that would happen before his body finally gave up. She opened her eyes and got up. She turned and looked at Dean. He looked at her and shook her head. He tossed the glass aside and it crashed into the wall. He turned back and looked at her tears forming in his eyes.

"No," he whispered.

"Dean, if we don't give Sam demon blood, he might not live much longer," she said as softly and caring as she could.

"At least he dies human!"

"Dean-."

"No, I would die for him in a second, hell I already have. I would do anything for him but I am not going to do this. I won't stand back and let my brother turn into a monster. I guess I found my line."

Kat watched as Dean walked over to the couch and picked Addie up in his arms. She let him walk up the stairs to the second floor. She knew that he needed some time to think about things. She turned and sat back down in front of Bobby. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, that went well," Bobby said.

"I swear Bobby, if I didn't love either of them so much I wouldn't hesitate to kick both of their asses ten ways from Sunday," she muttered looking at him.

"I know but," Bobby sighed, "I have this horrible feeling I am right."

"Bobby," Kat looked down at her hand and the scar, "You are right. I can sense him and he is slipping away from us. It... I don't think he'll last much longer."

* * *

><p>Dean paced the junkyard. He had been calling for Castiel for hours already. He had snuck out while Bobby drank himself to oblivion and Kat sat with Sam. He knew that if there was anyone who could make sure that Sam lived and survived this detox it was the angels. He turned and sighed when Cas finally showed up.<p>

"About damn time. I have been out here screaming myself hoarse for hours," Dean said.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you can start by what you were going to tell me in Illinois."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Castiel said looking at the ground.

"Cut the crap you were going to tell me something."

"It's not of import."

"You got ass reamed in heaven but it was not of import?"

"Enough. You called me here about Sam, did you not?"

Dean nodded. He knew that Castiel was changing the subject but he would let him. He didn't want to admit it but the idea that Bobby and Kat had bought up was echoing in his mind. He would never let Sam do it in a million years but he needed to know if it was possible for Sam to kill Lilith.

"Could Sam do it? Kill Lilith" Dean asked.

"Possibly yes. But as you know he would have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell blood regimen."

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."

Dean nodded and licked his lips, "So, if I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"

"If it comforts you to that way, then yes."

"God, you are such a dick these days."

Dean sighed and took a couple of steps back. He thought about what it meant if he agreed. Siding with the angels was not one of the best ideas he had had in a long time but at the moment he felt like it was the only way to make sure that Sam didn't have to kill Lilith. Dean turned back and looked at Castiel.

"Fine, I'm in," he finally agreed.

"You give yourself up wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

"Dean, not another word," Kat said marching over to them.

Kat was beyond pissed. She had sensed the moment Castiel had shown up. She had waited hoping that his presence would leave but no such luck. She had then realized what Dean had been about to do. She stood in front of Dean looking at the angel. She glared at the soldier of God and was determined that he was going to tell her everything he knew. She would make sure of it.

"Katerina, this is not your decision," he told her firmly.

"I call bullshit. You are trying to guilt trip the father of my child into being your bitch, I totally think that I have a say."

"I would not be their bitch," Dean countered.

"Sorry, Dean, would you prefer sucker?" Kat asked turning and looking at him.

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand? Look who you are talking to here, Dean. I get it. You are willing to do anything to save Sam, well so am I. But I draw the line at handing myself over to the assholes who started this whole thing."

"What?"

"Dean, do not listen to her. She does not-."

Kat turned and snapped her fingers. Cas was flung into the far wall of the garage knocking over tires and rims. She turned back to Dean and saw the look of shock on his face. She stood firm and made herself not react to it. She was not going to go back and have the same conversation over and over about how her powers might be evil or how she might go bad if she used them. Missouri had taught her how to unleash all her power and still be in control of them. Kat knew she wasn't going to go bad and she was not going to let her love for Dean make her shut off who she was.

"Stop and think about it, Dean. The angels were supposed to be stopping Lilith from breaking seals, right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah-," Dean started.

"Then tell me why is she is still alive, huh? Wouldn't the best way to stop her be killing her?"

"We cannot kill her," Castiel said walking back over to them.

"Oh, really? Is there some law against it?" Kat demanded.

"It has to be Dean."

"No, you mean you want it to Dean. You have no idea what the fuck is going on Cas. They tell you what you want to know."

"Dean, we have told you from the beginning, it is you."

"Don't listen to him."

Dean looked from Cas to Kat. He didn't know who to believe. He looked at Kat and saw her nod then the sheen of tears in her eyes. She turned away and went to walk away. Dean grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"Kitten-," he started.

"Even now, you won't trust me. I know what I am doing, Dean, can you say the same thing?" she whispered yanking her arm away and walking back towards the house.

Dean watched her go knowing that he had probably just ruined any chance he had of fixing things with her. He turned back and looked at Cas. He told himself he was doing what was right so that he could protect Sam. He needed to lie to himself to shut up the doubts that Kat had bought to the surface.

"I give myself wholly over to serving God and you guys," he said feeling the words stick in his mouth a little. He had a feeling he was going to regret ever saying them.

* * *

><p>Sam laid on the cot and pulled on the handcuffs again. He closed his eyes and told himself again for the hundredth thousandth time that Dean had not called him a monster, that he had imagined it. Unfortunately, he had reached the point where he could no longer tell what was real and what was his hallucinations anymore. He opened his eyes when he heard the snap of the handcuffs. He looked down and watched as the handcuffs snapped open on his ankles. He sat up and looked around the panic room. There was no one there. He looked at the door and saw that it opened.<p>

"Hello?" he asked expecting someone to answer him.

No one did. Sam got up and walked over to the door. He slipped out and looked around but there was no one in the basement. He walked to the stairs and looked around. He slowly took them up and slipped through the door and into the hallway. He slowly walked into the den grabbing his jacket as he went. He stopped and looked into the den. Bobby was sleeping at the desk and Dean was passed out on the couch an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. Sam sighed and turned quietly walking out.

* * *

><p>Kat sat up straight in the bed and cursed. Sam had gotten out. She pushed aside the covers and grabbed her jeans pulling them on. She then slipped on her shoes and walked out of her bedroom. She had to stop Sam from making a horrible mistake.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Take my hand… rescue me  
>Justify…set me free<strong>_

Sam stood trying to jimmy the car door open. He looked around just waiting for Bobby, Dean or Kat to show up and kick his ass. He turned back and got it. He opened the door and stopped when he heard a gun cock. He turned and saw Bobby and Kat standing behind him. Bobby held the shotgun aimed at him. He looked at Kat and knew that she didn't need any weapons.

"I need to go," he said.

"The only place you are going is back inside with me," Bobby said looking at him the hurt written all over his face. The last thing Bobby Singer had ever thought he would have to do was hold a gun on Sam Winchester, the boy he had always considered part of his family.

"No," Sam said softly.

"Sammy, do not make me use my awesome powers on you," Kat warned.

"I need to do this. I need to stop it."

Kat looked at Bobby then took a step forward. She wasn't scared of Sam. She knew that he would never hurt her. She stood in front of him and looked at him. She told herself not to cry but the tears formed anyway. She would do anything she could to stop him from possibly getting himself killed.

"Sam, what you are going to do it isn't going to stop anything. It is only going to start a whole new can of trouble. Please, just come back into the house with me," she said holding out her hand.

Sam looked at Kat's hand. He wanted to take it and follow her back into the house. He wanted to believe that everything would be alright but he knew differently. He reached out and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sam-."

He punched her hard on the jaw and she went down. He looked up when Bobby came closer. He grabbed the end of the rifle and pressed it against his chest. He looked into Bobby's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to shoot him.

"Boy, don't do this," Bobby asked again.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but I need to."

Sam grabbed the rifle and slammed the end of it into Bobby's face. He watched as Bobby dropped beside Kat. He looked at the two of them and felt horrible. He tossed down the rifle and then climbed in the car and began to hotwire it. He needed to get out of there and call Ruby.

* * *

><p>Kat held the ice pack to her jaw. She turned when Dean walked up the stairs from the basement. Bobby followed shortly after. She tossed the ice pack aside and stood up. She walked into the den and watched Dean as he started throwing things in a bag. She turned and looked at Bobby.<p>

"I am going to need some candles, sage and the blood of a goat and black cat," she said softly seeing Dean stop out of the corner of her eye.

"Anything else?" Bobby asked.

"Anything Ruby touched or owned would be great."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked turning around and looking at her.

"A spell. Bobby, how soon could you get those things?"

"Give me-."

"Wait a freakin minute here. What kind of spell?"

Kat looked at Bobby and saw him nod. Bobby left the room and Kat walked over to Dean and stood in front of him. She knew he was not going to like what she had to say but at the moment she didn't care. She knew what she had to do and she was going to do it regardless of what Dean said. Sam was her family too and she wasn't going to let Ruby yank his chain anymore. She gently brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear aware of Dean's eyes following her every move.

"It's a spell that will get me into Ruby's head and I will be able to track her every move without her knowing," Kat whispered.

"No," Dean said firmly.

"I am not asking your permission, Dean. I am going to do it whether you like it or not."

"It's dangerous!"

"Yeah, and so is crossing the street! I can find Ruby and kill her and get Sam back. That is all that matters."

"No, it is not all that matters. You matter too and I am not going to let you do this."

Dean watched as Kat shook her head and turned away from him. He cared about her and wouldn't let her do this. He didn't care if the spell might help or not. He refused to stand by and let Kat use her powers and not say anything. He was still having problems accepting that she could literally kill him if she got pissed at him enough and he knew that if he didn't accept them soon it might be a make or break situation for their relationship. He knew that Kat was not going to back down and give up her powers. Not now; she had spent months learning and perfecting her powers, he had seen how strong she had gotten. There was no way that she was going to stop now. He also knew that her patience was wearing thin when it came to him accepting her powers. She wouldn't wait forever for him.

"When are you going to accept my powers? When are you going to get that they are a part of me and there is no shutting them off?" Kat demanded looking at him anger in her eyes.

"I accept them," Dean tried wishing it wouldn't be so hard to turn off years of training from his father. At the moment, he would have given anything to forget all the times that John Winchester had told him that witches were evil and not to be trusted.

"That had got to be the biggest lie you have ever told me and that's including when you told me you didn't love me."

"Dammit, Katerina, I am trying here will you give me some time-."

"Time? I gave you months, Dean, I have no time left. Now excuse me I have a spell to do."

Kat went to pull away but Dean grabbed her arm again holding it tight. She turned back ready to give him a piece of her mind when she saw that he was digging in his bag for something. She watched shocked as he pulled out Ruby's knife and held it out to her. She looked up in his eyes confused by the gesture. She didn't know what he was thinking and if he really knew what he was doing and what it meant to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"This is Ruby's knife; you can use it for the spell. I," Dean looked at her, "I just need it back."

"Dean, you don't-."

"No, I do. Kitten, I am still scared out of my mind but you are right, these powers they... They are part of you and I have got to stop fighting that and fighting you. I lost you once and I just," Dean gave her a sad smile, "now that you are here, I can't imagine letting you just walk away again."

Kat looked at the knife. She pulled her arm away from Dean and hugged him tight. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him kiss her neck and tried to remember back to a time when they had been happy. She missed them together and she knew that she was partly to blame for it all falling apart. She pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled away. She took the knife from him and looked in his eyes grateful beyond words for him taking the step she had never thought he would.

"Thank you, Dean. I'll give it back," she said.

"Just... Be careful."

Dean saw Kat nod and then she walked out of the room. He stood there wondering what the hell he had just done. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was going to have to trust Kat in this moment more than he ever had before. He opened his eyes and turned back to his bags tossing the rest of his things in it and making sure he had all the weapons he might need. He could hear John's voice screaming in his head but for once he shoved it aside. He knew deep in his heart that his Kitten could never be evil. She would never go down that path and he was finally realizing that he needed to give up some of the teaching his father had drilled into him. Not everything in the world was always going to be black or white and Kat was one of the things was in the grey area. He knew it would take him years to fully shut up his father's voice but he would. He didn't want to have the same arguments he was having with Kat with their daughter. He wanted to be able to accept Adora for who she was and love her for it. And to do that he needed to accept Kat first. He sighed; love and relationships were way scarier and harder then hunting had ever been.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the honeymoon suite and slammed the door behind him. He yanked off his jacket and tossed it aside walking over to the bed. He sat on it and grabbed the phone on the nightstand almost ripping the cord from the wall. He sat there for a moment and took a deep slow breath trying to get his body to stop shaking. He needed to be in control and not sound desperate for when he called Ruby. He didn't want her thinking that he was stung out, to use Dean's words.<p>

Sam winced when he thought about Dean. The sound of his older brother who he still hero worshipped in some way, call him a monster just wouldn't leave his mind. He tried over and over to push it out but he just couldn't. He shook his head and picked up the receiver and dialled Ruby's number thankful that he didn't make a mistake and have to redial it. He got up and started to pace as it rang and rang.

"Hello?" he heard Ruby say.

"Ruby, where the hell have you been?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, I am sorry but-."

"I don't care. I," Sam paused and closed his eyes, "I need it."

"Is Dean around? I am not going-."

"Dean isn't a problem anymore. Just get here."

Sam gave her the address of the motel and hung up the phone. He tossed it aside and kept pacing the room. He couldn't sit still and knew that whatever had let him out of the panic had planned on using him to their own means. He knew that he should care about that deep inside but at the moment all he could think about was his hunger for demon blood. He looked down ashamed and suddenly wished that Kat was there for him to talk to. Unfortunatey, at the moment he knew that Kat was probably planning on kicking his ass the next time she saw him and not talking with him. He kept pacing and looked at the clock on the wall. He needed Ruby to get there as fast as she could. He was losing it.


	6. Chapter 5

Kat sat on the floor in the pentagram. She held Ruby's knife in her hands and muttered the incantation. She then took the knife and cut herself watching as the blood ran down the blade. She then tossed the blade in the bowl and lit the match and tossed it after. A soft red smoke filled the pentagram as the match lit the herbs and her blood on fire and the smoke floated around her. She took a deep breath sucking in the smoke and closed her eyes.

She suddenly felt like she was flying through the air. Images flew past her at break neck speed and it took all of her control not to stop and look at them more. She focused her mind on finding Ruby and figuring out where the demon skank was holed up. She felt herself driving downwards and suddenly she heard echoes in her head of thoughts. She focused on them ignoring the pain that came with them. Now was no time for her to wuss out. She clenched her hands in fists and listened in to the thoughts sighing in relief when she realized they were Ruby's.

_They have no idea how fuckin awesome and powerful I am. I fooled them for two years; especially poor little Sammy. Oh, this is going to be so sweet. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes what he has done... No, what we have done together. Lilith will die and then Our Saviour will be free and he will give me whatever I want. And I have little Sam Winchester to thank for it all. This was a brilliant plan after all._

Kat's eyes snapped open and Ruby's thoughts faded to the background. She shot to her feet and grabbed Ruby's knife from the dish not caring that she burned her hand from the heat of the blade. She marched into the kitchen where Bobby had stayed looking into stolen cars on her laptop keeping an eye on her to satisfy Dean. She tossed the knife on the desk and he looked up at her. He took one look at her face and cursed.

"I am not going to like what you have to say, am I?" he asked closing the laptop.

"I need you to distract Dean as long as you can and send him on a wild chase after Sam," she stated looking out the window and seeing Dean's head under the hood of the impala. She hated lying to him again but she knew that he would never keep his cool long enough for her to explain everything and she didn't really have the time to babysit him and soothe his anger. Time was running out and she needed to get to Sam and kill Ruby before she convinced him to do something that he would regret.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I need to find Ruby before she gets to Sam and if that doesn't work I'll need to find Sam first."

"And why can't Dean help you with this?"

"He just can't. Are you going to help or not?"

Bobby looked at Kat and wanted to strangle her. He couldn't understand why it was that she was determined to mess everything up again between her and Dean. He looked out the window at Dean and knew that all he had to say one word and Dean would never let Kat leave the house. He turned back and saw the way Kat was looking at him. She was begging him to let her handle this. He knew that things had gotten out of hand between Sam and Dean and that maybe this was the best course of action. Only problem was that he doubted very much Dean would buy that story.

"Katerina, this is dangerous and you have a daughter to think about," Bobby tried.

"I know, I am thinking about Adora. I need to make sure that her family doesn't fall apart worse than it already has. I know things that Dean..." she shook her head, "He could freak and right now that is not what we need. Just give me a couple of hours head start and then tell him whatever you think is right. I just need to get on the road before him and give my plan a try. Please Bobby, can you give me that?" Kat almost begged.

Bobby sighed and took his baseball cap off and rubbed his forehead. He looked at Kat and rolled his eyes, "Balls. What I don't do for this family," he muttered.

"Thank you, Bobby," Kat kissed him on the forehead and gave him a hug. She pulled away and saw him blush a little, "watch over Adora for me."

"I will. Be careful, Kat."

"Careful is my middle name."

Bobby snorted and watched as Kat left the kitchen. He heard her going through one of her bags and then her boots clicking on the floors as she walked to the side door and snuck out. He wondered how she was going to get past Dean. He turned and looked out the window and watched her walk over to Dean. They talked for a few minutes and then he saw Dean pull out his wallet and hand her some money. He shook his head.

"Do not tell me she used the diaper run ploy," he muttered seeing as Kat smiled at Dean and then walked towards her car. He shook his head. Those Winchester boys sure were stupid when it came to women.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the couch in the room and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for Ruby to get there and all he could think about was the blood that he was going to get. He jumped when a soft knock came at the door. He got up and walked over to the door controlling his steps making sure that he didn't appear too eager. He looked in the peep hole and sighed in relief when he saw Ruby. He opened the door and let her in.<p>

"Wow, the honeymoon suite, you shouldn't have, Sam," she said walking in and tossing her bag on the table.

"Well, it's opposite day. I am trying to make sure that Dean can't find us," Sam answered shutting the door and watching her.

"I am really sorry for what happened between you two. Is there any way that you can patch it up with him? I mean, we could use his help."

Sam shook his head. He knew there was no way that Dean was going to help them. Not as long as Ruby was involved in any plan. And he knew that Kat being there would also add to it. He knew that Kat wanted to kill Ruby and he couldn't let that happen. He needed Ruby and more importantly the blood she had to get rid of Lilith once and for all. He could do this on his own and once it was over he would stop drinking demon blood and everything would go back to the way it was before. At least he hoped it would; he needed to believe it would to be able to justify what he was doing.

"No, I don't think we can fix it. At least not in the time we have at the moment," Sam answered softly.

"I knew this was going to happen. This has to do with Kat doesn't it? That bitch-."

Sam grabbed Ruby and dumped her on the bed his body over hers. He didn't want to hear what she had to say about Kat he just wanted one thing and one thing only from her; her blood. He pulled away and ran his hands down her leg. He pulled up her jeans and found her switchblade hooked on the inside of her boot. He pulled it out and stood up. He flicked it opened and leaned back over Ruby's body. He took her arm and looked at her. She bit her lip and nodded. He bought the knife down on her forearm and cut slowly. He could almost feel his mouth water as the blood flowed from the cut. He leaned down and lapped it up not being ashamed in that moment to love the taste of it and the feel of it running down his throat.

* * *

><p>Kat slammed her hands on her steering wheel cursing Ruby again as she shut off the demon's thoughts from her head. She had just gotten a front row seat to Sam drinking Ruby's blood and her thoughts on the subject. She griped the steering wheel tight and took the turn off at break neck speed. She was going to strangle the demon bitch and make her suffer before she finally sent her hurling down into the deepest, darkest part of Hell she could find.<p>

She also was not too impressed with Sam's actions. She couldn't believe that Sam was allowing a demon to lead him along by the balls. That was not to Sam she knew and she had hoped that with her out of the picture him and Dean could have gotten back what they had and that he would leave Ruby alone. Apparently she had given him too much credit thinking he was the smart one. She sighed and pushed her thoughts aside when she heard her cell phone ring. It had been three hours and she guessed that Dean had just realized that something was up. She grabbed her cell phone from the dash and answered it.

"Hello," she said expecting to hear an earful.

"Kitten, you went after Ruby, didn't you?" Dean asked his voice soft.

Kat pulled her phone away and looked at it raising an eyebrow. She was weirded out by the fact that he didn't sound angry at all when he should have been yelling at her to get her ass back to Bobby's, "Yeah, I did. Dean, I-."

"Where are they?"

"No."

"Katerina, he is my brother."

"And I know how this could end. I have this, Dean. I need to be the one to do this."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Kat paused and sighed a little, "I don't believe that Sam is a monster."

"I never said he was a monster!" Dean yelled finally letting his anger show.

"You didn't have to. I know what you were thinking since the moment I walked into Bobby's. If you go after him, Dean you'll just make it worse. I can't let you do that. I understand how Sam feels."

"Really? Have you been drinking demon blood too?"

"No, but I know what it is like to want to be the one to save the world so that the person you care about doesn't have to. I get that and at the moment, I am the only one who is not going to judge and condemn Sam for that."

"I won't judge him."

"You already have, Dean. Don't look for him. Trust me to do this."

Kat hung up and tossed the phone on the seat beside her. She pushed her car harder knowing that there was no way Dean was going to listen to her. She felt tears come to her eyes but she bit her lip and refused to let them fall. She was not going to get emotional over the fact that Dean didn't trust her. After all, she hadn't really given him much a good reason to. She had kissed his brother without warning him or explaining to him before hand why she had done it. And after she had just left without fighting for him; for them. It wasn't really a surprise that Dean didn't trust her. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

><p>Dean flipped his phone closed and turned to look at Bobby who held Addie in his arms. Dean looked at his little girl and wanted nothing more than to just sit at Bobby's with her and let Kat save the day. Unfortunately, it was Sam, his brother which meant that Dean had to be the one to do it. He had made a promise to his father to watch over his pain in the ass little brother and he wasn't going to give up that promise now.<p>

He walked over to Bobby and took Addie in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered softly to her that he loved her and he would see her later. He looked up and saw Bobby watching him with a look of concern on the older man's face. Dean kissed Addie on the cheek and then handed her over to Bobby.

"That sports car that was stolen, where did you say it was abandoned again?" Dean asked softly knowing he was making a decision he would possibly regret but it was the only decision he could make. He wasn't going to let Kat do this alone.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Break me down… make it right  
>Burden of sacrifice<strong>_

Kat climbed out of her car and looked up at the hotel. She slammed the door and sighed. There was no way she was looking forward to walking in there and trying to get through to Sam. It was not going to be pretty. She took a deep breath and then started walking towards the hotel. She knew that Sam and Rudy were in the honeymoon suite and because she got a front row seat to all of Ruby's thoughts she knew exactly which floor it was on. She cracked her knuckles as she walked up the stairs on the back wall of the hotel. She ran the spells she was going to use through her head and really had to restrain herself from using the big old fireball of destruction, as Missouri had called it. Kat knew with her full power that spell could take out a whole city block if not more. She thought it would be a bit of overkill. Then again Ruby was a little demon bitch so Kat would keep it in mind.

Kat walked into the hotel and looked around the hall. She walked over and pressed the up button for the elevator. She waited and closed her eyes. She slowly let her power flow free through her body. She smiled softly as she felt a hundred times more powerful. Missouri had taught her how to let her full power loose but still remain in control. Although, Kat knew it was a balancing act and she was taking a big risk letting so much of it free when she was already angry at Ruby and Sam. She was risking a possible tornado, hurricane or any other natural phenomena. Her powers and the weather seemed to be connected and if she let out her full powers it was a million times worse. She knew she would have to keep a tight leash on her powers and not get out of control. She was a natural witch not a monster. She opened her eyes when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped on and pressed the button for the fourth floor. She closed her eyes again and felt the burning in her hand get stronger. Sam was close and he was about to feel her wrath.

* * *

><p>Sam laid in the bed next to Ruby and could feel her eyes on him. He wanted to pretend she wasn't there but he could still taste the blood in his mouth and knew that he needed her with him. Dean and Kat were right; he had become a junkie. The worst part was he seemed to be alright with that. He turned and watched as Ruby smiled at him and reached out and placed her hand on his chest. He gave her a soft smile in return.<p>

"Wow, Sam you drank a lot," she said still smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded sitting up straighter.

"Nothing, don't be so touchy. It's a good thing. You'll need more though to defeat Lilith."

"Yeah about that," Kat said pushing the door open and walking in the room, "Change of plans, bitch."

"Kat, what-," Sam started to say.

Ruby didn't even bother to try and speak. She held out her hand to send Kat crashing into the wall. Kat shook her finger at her and then nodded her head to the right. Ruby flew out of the bed and landed hard against the wall. Ruby looked up at Kat and began to curse her in Latin. Kat walked over to her and raised an eyebrow. She turned and waved her hand at Sam trapping him on the bed for the moment. She then turned back to Ruby and shook her finger at the demon.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Kat asked standing with her hands by her side waiting for Ruby to speak to her. Kat knew no matter what the demon had to say, Ruby was about to live out her last moments on earth. Kat was going to make sure they were her most painful ones as well.

"You are not going to win," Ruby hissed at her.

"Really? Let's look at this situation, shall we? You're trapped against a wall burning from the inside out and I'm not. I think I win."

"I'm not burning though."

"Minor technicality."

Kat lifted her left hand up and slowly made it in to a fist. Ruby screamed in agony and Kat saw the smoke coming out of her ears, mouth and nose. Kat smiled evilly and opened her hand again. She ignored Sam's screams behind her for her to stop. She wasn't going to stop until Ruby was deader than a doornail. She had let the demon live too long as it was.

"Katerina, stop!" Sam yelled trying to move but he couldn't. No matter how hard he fought he was still stuck on the bed in the same spot as it someone had glued him there.

"Sorry, Sammy but this is a bit overdue. I should have did this the moment I got here," Kat closed her fist again and had to smile again as Ruby screamed, "Any last words, Ruby before a send you back to hell?"

"Yeah. I am still going to win. Sam is going to release Lucifer when he kills Lilith. He will kill Lilith," Ruby said in Latin a smile on her face.

"Newsflash, Ruby, Sam was never going to kill Lilith. I am."

Kat squeezed her hand into a tight fist and watched with great pleasure as Ruby went up in flames and burned. Ruby screamed and then tried to exit the vessel and save herself. Kat whispered an incantation and waved her other hand killing the demon that had been known as Ruby. It was a bit more difficult because Ruby was half in and out of her vessel but Kat did it watching as the black smoke drifted to the floor of the hotel room and burning out in a small circle. Kat opened her hand and let what was left of Ruby fall to the floor.

She turned and looked at Sam. She saw the hatred in his eyes and sighed. This was not going to be easy but she hadn't expected it to be. She waved her hand letting him free. She wasn't prepared for him launching himself off the bed and landing on top of her tacking her to the floor.

* * *

><p>Dean parked the impala in the parking lot and shut it off. He sat there a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He had driven his baby hard to catch up with Kat but he wasn't sure which route she had taken and if he had caught up or not. He climbed out of the impala and shut the door quickly scanning the parking lot for Kat's car. He saw it parked towards the back and cursed. He felt Ruby's knife against his back and he jogged towards the back stairs.<p>

He took them two at a time convinced he would be arriving too late. He didn't know what Kat had planned but he knew it probably involved killing Ruby. Not that he disagreed with her on that one. The demon skank had to die; he just didn't want Kat to be the one to do it with her powers. Who knew what kind of trouble that might cause. He yanked open the door and walked into the hotel heading straight for the inside stairs not wanting to chance running into Sam, Ruby or Kat in the elevator. He jogged up the stairs and had to stop at the second landing. He rolled his eyes and took slow breaths. Maybe eating all those double bacon cheeseburgers wasn't the way to go after all. Dean sighed and pushed himself and starting jogging up the rest of the stairs. Now was not the time to be a wuss.

* * *

><p>Sam pinned Kat the floor only to have her flick her hand and he was thrown against the wall. She got to her feet and he launched himself at her again. She slammed into the wall and he pinned her arms at her side. She glared at him and he glared right back at her. He had never thought that he would see the day where Kat would use her powers for no reason. He knew that she hated Ruby but what she had done had been going too far. He held her tighter when she struggled against him.<p>

"Let me go, Sam," she stated fighting him.

"No. How could you do that? I needed her," Sam said slamming Kat into the wall harder.

"Bullshit, you needed the blood she had inside of her! She was working with Lilith the whole time!"

"No, she wasn't!"

"Yes, she was! I could see into her mind, Sam, she was evil to her very core and she played you. I am sorry but she played you and you fell for her crap."

Kat whimpered when Sam slammed her into the wall harder. She knew that this was hard for him to handle but she didn't care. She turned when she heard the door to the room open. Dean walked in and she watched as he pulled out his gun. She shook her head but he wasn't paying attention to her. She closed her eyes and knew that she had screwed up again. She was going to make the distance between Sam and Dean wider.

"Sam, let her go or so help me, I will shoot you," Dean said his voice staying calm when all he wanted to literally pound his brother.

Sam looked at Dean then let go of Kat. He watched as Kat walked over to Dean. Sam turned and looked at his brother not really surprised that Dean had a gun on him. Things between them hadn't been that great lately and Sam knew that his brother didn't trust him anymore. He held up his hands and looked at Dean wishing that he could change everything that had happened. Unfortunately he couldn't and he wasn't sure if given the chance, if he really would.

"Dean, I needed to do this alone," Sam said waiting for his brother to shoot him no questions asked.

"Oh, really. So, this grand plan to this alone, how is it working for you, Sammy?" Dean asked still holding the gun pointed at Sam's chest.

"Enough, both of you. Ruby is dead so you two can actually talk this out like adults," Kat took the gun away from Dean. She walked over to the door and opened it. She stopped and turned back to look at them. "And I mean talk using words not your fists."

"And where are you going?" Sam asked seeing the look on Dean's face and knew that he was wondering the same thing.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"No, Katerina. If you are going, then so am I," Dean said taking a step forward.

"No, you aren't. Neither of you can do this. It has to be me this time because I am the only one they haven't planned for."

"You are lying."

Kat turned around and tossed Dean's gun on the bed. She looked at Sam and was sick of him not believing her. She clenched her hands in fists at her side before she did something stupid that she would regret. She could feel Dean's eyes on her and she knew he was wondering what had happened between her and Sam. She glared at Sam and refused to let either of them stop her from carrying out her plan.

"I am not lying. Lilith and Ruby planned for you to kill Lilith. I don't know why it had to be you but that was their plan. And the angels have plans for Dean that probably involved keeping Lilith alive and stopping you, Sam. Which means that this is my gig; I am not going to let them play you two against each other. It stops here with me. I am going to end this for good," she stated.

"So, you are going to what? Walk up to Lilith and just kill her?" Dean demanded.

"Yes."

"That isn't going to work."

"I killed Ruby."

"For no reason," Sam added.

"Sam, don't," Dean said turning to his brother.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you agree with her. It always has to be about you, Dean."

"They told me that I would be the one to stop this."

"And so you just believed them?"

Kat quietly left the room as Sam and Dean argued. She shut the door behind her and knew that there was going to be a fight between them. At the moment though, it wasn't her problem. She had to find Lilith and kill her before Sam or Dean did. Maybe get answers along the way as well. Something about this whole thing just didn't smell right.


	8. Chapter 7

Dean pushed himself up from the broken table and thought about his last words to Sam. _If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back._ The same words that John had told Sam all those years before. He stood and winced holding his side. He knew he had screwed up but the moment he had walked in and seen Sam holding Kat against the wall something had just snapped in him. He was sick of Sam never listening to him and listening to Ruby. He turned and looked at the pile of ash that had been the demon skank and he silently thanked Kat. She had done what he had wanted to do since the moment he had met the demon bitch.

He walked out of the room and to the stairs. He took them quickly knowing that someone may have heard the fight and called the cops. He didn't know where Sam had gone and he didn't really care at the moment. He did care where Kat had headed off to and he knew that she was probably going to do something crazy and reckless. Not that he was really anyone to judge her actions. After all he had done some pretty stupid things himself. He just wanted to be beside her to make sure that she didn't get hurt. Addie needed both of them to survive so they could raise her together. He finally understood that.

He reached the impala and climbed in starting it. He drove out of the parking lot and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and dialled Kat's number. He held the phone to his ear and listened as it rang and rang. He hung up when it reached her voicemail knowing that she would never call him back in time for him to help her. He looked at his phone and knew that Bobby was waiting for his call. Dean sighed and flipped his phone open again and dialled Bobby's number. He knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

><p>Sam drove Ruby's car down a dirt road and stopped. He shut it off and started to search the car. He knew that there had to be something in there that would tell him where Lilith was or how to find her. He tried to push out of his mind the fight he had had with Dean. He didn't want to think of the fact that Dean had called him a monster. He knew deep inside that he had become a monster. Sam had changed and he didn't recognize who he was anymore; he couldn't expect Dean to understand him if he didn't even understand himself.<p>

He opened the glove compartment and a bunch of papers came tumbling out. He grabbed a hand full of them and started going though them cursing when at first all he found was fast food receipts and the phone numbers of what Sam could only guess to be guys who had hit on Ruby. Sam was about to scream and give up when he came across a blue piece of paper folded in half. He tossed the other papers aside and focused on the blue one. He unfolded it and saw that all that was written in the middle was St. Mary's Convent along with the address underneath.

Sam sat there and stared at the piece of paper for a while trying to think. Part of him screamed to call Dean so they could figure this out together. That part of him tried to reason that he needed Dean with him; they were a team. The other part of him screamed that he didn't need Dean anymore. He could and would kill Lilith on his own and prove that he wasn't weak. He still sat there in the driver's seat torn. He was torn between who he had been and who he desperately wanted to be. All the months spent with Ruby whispering in his ear that he could be the hero for once were now in question. He cursed Kat for making him question Ruby and then hated himself for cursing her.

He closed his eyes and banged his head against the back of the seat. He crumpled up the paper in his hand and started the car again. He opened his eyes and tossed the paper in the passenger seat and pulled back onto the road. It didn't really matter if he was meant to kill Lilith or not. At the moment Kat was going to try and do just that and Sam couldn't let her do it alone. It was his job to stop Lilith; not Kat's. Part of him still believed that. He drove down the road asking himself if he could really do it; if he could kill Lilith without Ruby or Dean's help. He sighed and realized that he had no choice but to try.

* * *

><p>Kat winced and leaned against the wall in the dirty public washroom of a gas station. She was aching all over her body and she could feel her powers slowly dimming. The weaker she felt the weaker they could get. She pulled herself away from the wall and grabbed her bag from the floor. She tossed it in the sink and started digging thru it. She found the bottle of pills and flicked the cap open. She shook out three pills and tossed them in her mouth dry swallowing them. She knew that they were strong but she didn't care. She needed to numb the aches in her body so her powers would be in peek shape again. She closed the bottle and tossed it back in her bag. She cursed Sam a little for slamming her into the wall and causing her pain but she knew that she really only had herself to blame.<p>

She leaned against the wall again and closed her eyes. She had screwed everything up between Sam and Dean once again and she wasn't sure how she could fix it without making it worse. Plus there was the whole issue of Lilith and how she needed to kill the demon bitch. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Her eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. She stepped closer to the sink and mirror and leaned in. She swore and grabbed her bag tossing it on the floor again so she could turn the cold water on. She splashed cold water on her face and grabbed paper towel to dry it. She tossed the paper towels in the trash can and looked at herself in the mirror again. She sighed and realized she still looked like shit and the only thing that would help her was sleep; which she wasn't going to get anytime soon.

She jumped when her cell phone rang again. She dug in her pocket and pulled it out. She looked at the ID screen and saw that it was Bobby. She wanted to ignore him but she knew unlike Dean, Bobby would just keep calling and calling until she actually picked up the phone. Also she wanted to ensure that Adora was alright. She felt guilty about not thinking about her daughter and leaving her behind. She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Mind explaining to me why it is Dean doesn't know where you are?" Bobby demanded.

"I screwed up, Bobby."

"I would say."

Kat sighed, "I need to do this myself. Things are screwed up enough between Sam and Dean at the moment. This time I need to save them."

"Does it even matter to you that your daughter needs you to stay alive? What the hell is it with you and those ijit boys! You guys are always the first to stand in line to get your asses kicked!"

Kat found herself smiling despite the situation. She raked a hand thru her hair and leaned against the sink, "We do it, Bobby because there isn't anyone else who will step up to. It's up to us, this time me, to stop this and make everything right again."

Bobby grunted, "I don't think your daughter cares much about right at the moment. She just wants her momma."

Kat closed her eyes and thought about her little girl. She had never planned for Adora but that hadn't stopped her for being thankful for every moment that she had with her daughter. Adora brought so much joy and love to Kat that Kat began to wonder what her life had been like before she had had her child. She couldn't imagine a life without Addie in it. She wished though, that she could give Addie a happy whole family and that Dean would be a larger part of her daughter's life. So far Kat had failed but now she was hoping she could make that right. If she killed Lilith maybe then Dean would have more time to spend with Adora. She knew that she was just making excuses and trying to justify her action of leaving Addie behind but deep down she didn't care. When Lilith was gone that would be one less person that could hurt Adora and in reality that was all that mattered to Kat. She was determined to make the world as safe as she could for her daughter who had a target on her back just because she was a Winchester.

"I know and I miss her too but," Kat took a slow breath, "I need to do this, Bobby. Plus, Dean should be getting back there soon. Just make sure he doesn't leave."

"I have more chance of winning the damn lottery."

"Well, if you do remember that Adora needs a college fund."

"What I don't do for you ijits."

Kat heard the dial tone and she knew that Bobby would make sure that Adora was taken care of. She flipped her phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror again and knew that she would need to at least try and get a couple of hours of sleep. She grabbed her bag from the floor and swung it on her shoulder. She yanked open the door and walked out of the room slowly forming a plan in her head on how to get to Lilith and end this fight once and for all. She knew that it wasn't a very strong plan and there were tons of holes in it but it was a start and that was all she really needed at the moment.

* * *

><p>Lilith looked at the dead security guard and sighed wishing that someone would come and drag his body away before the blood made too much of a mess. She was wearing a lovely white dress she had stolen from a soon to be bride. Well, now a never to be bride since Lilith had snapped her pretty little neck in two but that was just semantics. She turned when one of the lowly demons who served her stepped forward. The black eyes held worry in them and Lilith wondered who else she was going to have to kill.<p>

"Are you going to clean up this mess?" she demanded pointing to the body at her feet.

"There is something you need to know," the demon said his eyes looking at the body then back up at Lilith.

"I need this mess cleaned up before our guests get here. I know that you do not understand good etiquette but having a dead body greet someone isn't it."

"Ruby is dead."

Lilith stood there for a moment not sure if she had heard the demon right, "What did you say?"

"Ruby is dead. Katerina killed her."

Lilith's anger rose and she screamed and lashed out. She threw the demon against the wall and heard every bone in him crack and break. She let go and watched as he crumpled to the ground as the black smoke poured out of his mouth. She wiped her hands on her gown and cursed in the dead language of her ancestors. She then turned and walked down the hall.

"Ruby is dead, fine I can handle that. It doesn't change anything. Sam will kill me and our Lord will rise again," she muttered sensing the eyes of all the other demons on her, "By the way, someone clean up those messes now."

She walked down the hall of the convent to the chapel. She stepped into the room and smiled. She could feel his power all around her. She sighed; soon he would be free. She gladly gave her life so that he could have his. After all, she was his first, it was her duty. All she needed to do was wait for the vessel to come and set him free. She smiled knowing that soon everything they had worked years for was about to come to an end; Lucifer would rise and no one could stop it from happening. Not even Dean's newest bed partner, Katerina.


	9. Chapter 8

Dean shut the impala off after parking it in front of Bobby's. He climbed out of the car and looked at the house as the midday sun shone on it. He had put off driving to Bobby's as long as he could but now he needed to come back and check on Adora. He slammed the door and walked over to the steps and took them two at a time. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He waited. A few moments later the door opened and Bobby stood there holding a fussing Adora in his arms.

Bobby watched as the weariness and hurt that had been on Dean's features disappeared as the older Winchester looked at his daughter. Bobby handed Addie to her dad and watched as the little girl stopped fussing and actually smiled at her father. Dean smiled back and Bobby found himself smiling as well. He moved and watched as Dean carried Addie into the house whispering and talking to her. He closed the door and knew that whatever had happened had to be bad. Dean had showed up without Sam or Kat. He walked into the living room and saw Dean standing by the window bouncing Addie in his arms.

"Were you giving Grandpa Bobby a hard time, sweetie?" he asked her kissing her on the head. Addie looked at him her green eyes searching her father's face. She then smiled and Dean felt his heart swell with love. Just holding and looking at his little girl made him forget all the horrible things that had happened the night before and it gave him hope. It gave him the hope that maybe one day this whole mess between him and Sam could be fixed.

"So, you going to tell me what happened out there?" Bobby asked crossing his arms on his chest and waiting.

"Can you give me a few minutes with Addie first?" Dean asked kissing his daughter on the head and feeling her soft hair against his chin. He held her close and looked at Bobby. He knew that Bobby was not going to be happy with how things would turn out.

"Sure. I just want you to know that Kat isn't answering her phone anymore."

"Not surprised about that. She is determined to be the one that kills Lilith."

Bobby didn't say anything and left Dean alone with Addie for a few moments. He knew that Dean wanted to spend some time with his daughter. Bobby knew that it was because Dean felt guilty about not being around Adora more in the previous months. Bobby walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. He had a feeling that they would need it.

* * *

><p>Kat sipped her coffee and stretched standing outside her car on the side of the road. She was about three hours away from St. Mary's convent. She heard her neck crack and her muscles loosen up. She was ready to fight Lilith but was just waiting for nightfall. She looked at her watch and sighed. That meant that she would be sitting around for another few hours with nothing to do. She pulled out her cell phone and considered calling Sam to see if he was alright but she knew that that wouldn't end well. She took a long sip of her coffee and wondered if maybe she shouldn't call Dean. She dismissed that thought at once knowing that Dean would try to order her back to Bobby's. She leaned against the car and looked around her at the trees and scenery. She knew that there was a chance she may not walk out of the fight with Lilith alive. She felt tears come to her eyes.<p>

She thought about Adora and how if she died her daughter would grow up without her. She knew she could trust Dean to love Addie and raise her right but the thought of her precious little girl growing up without her just cut her down to the core. She told herself that ridding the world of Lilith was for the greater good; it would probably save millions of people. However, if she died the only person who would mourn her loss their whole life was her little girl. She wiped her tears away and dug in her pocket pulling out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialled Dean's number. She needed to tell him and Addie goodbye. She listened as it rang and rang. She sighed when his voicemail came on.

"Hey, Dean, it's Kat, I just... I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I know I have no right to say it still but I can still feel love for you. I know that the chances of me getting out of this are nil and I need you to know that I trust you to take care of Addie. I know you love her, Dean and it was wrong to stay away from you for so long. I should have made sure that Adora knew you sooner. I am so-," She swallowed the sob when she heard the message cut off. She flipped her phone shut and shoved it back in pocket. She told herself that hopefully that would not be the last time Dean would hear her voice.

* * *

><p>Sam winced and looked at the blood in the mug. He then looked at the dead women. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that there had been a demon in there possessing the young college girl. He grabbed the mug and downed the blood that was in it and made a face. He wanted to hate the taste as the thick liquid flowed down his throat but he couldn't. He loved the taste and the feel of it. He opened his eyes and grabbed a full mug that was under the wrist of the girl. He placed the empty mug in its place. He looked at the girl's body swinging back and forth and knew that if Dean was there to witness this he would have killed Sam on the spot. Then again, maybe his older brother was past caring now when it came to Sam. Sam shook his head and drank the blood in the mug trying to form a plan in his head.<p>

He sat there in the dim of the abandoned house and wondered how he was going to get to Lilith and do what he had to without Ruby. He wanted to hate Kat for killing Ruby but he had now realized and come to terms with the truth; she had been using him just as much as he had been using her. Ruby had been planning on using Sam to kill Lilith and Sam had used Ruby as a means to get close to Lilith. Sam knew that in the end Ruby's death didn't mean much to him. It just meant that he had lost his supplier of demon blood and his only link to find Lilith. However, he had managed to figure out how to get demon blood and get to Lilith without Ruby.

He finished the blood in the mug and then changed it with another full one. He heard Ruby's voice in his head tell him that he needed to make sure to drink enough demon blood to be able to exorcise and kill Lilith. He drank more blood and told himself that he was not going to throw up. He was keeping all the blood down; he was going to need it. He looked up at the body and could actually smell the blood still in it. He sighed and realized he was going to have to grab a pail; the mugs weren't going to be enough.

* * *

><p>Dean paced back and forth. He turned and looked at Addie sleeping in her crib and then saw Bobby standing there waiting for him to go on. The problem was that Dean didn't have any more to say to him. He had told Bobby everything that had happened with Sam and Kat at the hotel. He leaned against the desk and saw the way Bobby was looking at him.<p>

"What?" Dean asked.

"Do not give me that look or tone, boy. You know what. I told you to bring your brother back and make sure that Sam knows he is still a part of this family," Bobby told him.

"Maybe Sam doesn't want to be a part of this family. I mean he doesn't even care about what he did. He walked out, Bobby. He just looked at me there and left!"

"Well, boohoo."

"What?"

"Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him if he walked out, that he couldn't come back and he left anyway!"

"You sound like a whiny brat," Bobby paused, "No, actually you sound like your father; a coward."

Dean looked at Bobby shocked, "Dad was a lot of things Bobby, but a coward wasn't one of them."

"Really? He would rather push Sam away then reach out to him. Dean, you are a better man than your daddy ever was. Do yourself a favour and don't make his mistakes. Do you want it to be Addie walking away from you nineteen years from now because you couldn't tell her how much you loved her or how proud you were of her?"

Bobby watched as Dean turned around and looked at the window. Bobby cursed when he blinked and then Dean was gone. He stood there and sighed. He knew what had happened. The angels had come and gotten Dean. And that meant only one thing; the big battle was about to go down and Bobby had no clue how to help Sam, Dean and Kat. He turned and looked at Addie.

"You know, if you even have a chance at surviving this family, you are going to need to learn very quickly one important rule; your parents and Uncle Sam are insane," he told Adora watching her sleep. He then turned and walked over to his desk with his books. Maybe he would find a magic fix it all spell; he doubted he would but at least it gave him something to do.

* * *

><p>Dean turned and looked around the gold trimmed bright room. He saw the large paintings and realized that they were from the bible. He turned around and saw Castiel standing behind him. He jumped a little and looked at Castiel. He waved his arms around the room.<p>

"What is all this, Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's almost time, Dean," Castiel said firmly.

"Time for what? And why am I here, Cas?"

"All in good time."

"Cas! Dammit," Dean said as Castiel disappeared. He turned and looked around the room and sighed. Yeah, this was going to get old real fast; in fact Dean could almost feel the fun being sucked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kat parked her car on the side of the road to St. Mary's convent. She shut her car off and climbed out. She grabbed her bag and swung it across her chest. She had some goodies in there that the demons working for Lilith would absolutely love; some bottles of holy water, and bags filled with salt and small spells ensuring that any bag that hit a demon would send said demon back to Hell. She made a mental note to tell Dean about those; that was if she made it through this battle.<p>

She walked down the driveway not scared at all by the night even though she had about a mile of driveway to cover. She was comforted by the fact that even though she was walking to a place that would be full of demons, she was not useless. She had powers and she could protect herself with. She listened as her boots crunched the gravel beneath her feet. She listened past them as well to try and see if she could hear anything. She didn't but she did notice that the night was too quiet. There were no crickets or owls; the night was silent. She knew that was nature's way of warning that there was danger ahead. She kept going though; she was not afraid of the danger and knew that it was up to her to finish this. Lilith wasn't going to know what hit her.


	10. Chapter 9

_**What is the reason you have come  
>To beckon me<br>I feel the energy rush through my veins**_

Dean swore and looked around the room. He really wanted some answers as to why Cas thought it was alright to just drop him here and not explain anything. Dean looked around at the pictures on the wall and hated how damn religious they were. Dean didn't care about other people and their decorating tastes but there was no way in hell that he would ever decorate his house with religious crap like that. He turned and almost jumped three feet in the air when Castiel stood there with Zachariah in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the Suite Life of Zac and Cas," he said smirking. Both angels looked at him confused and Dean rolled his eyes a bit, "Nevermind," he muttered.

"It is good to know that you haven't loss your sense of humour," Zachariah said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You two mind telling me why I am here. Adora needs me right now."

"Your daughter who was never meant to be?"

"Excuse me?"

Zachariah watched as Dean stared him down. He walked around the vessel and looked at Dean and wondered why the hell God had chosen him. Zachariah could see nothing but a broken and pathetic mud monkey. He didn't know how this vessel was going to hold Michael's essence but apparently he had been chosen and now Zac had no choice but to deal with him.

"You were never meant to have a daughter. At least not here. Katerina coming here was not something we had planned for or something we even wanted. She is complicating things."

"You leave Kat and my kid alone. Don't you dare touch them!" Dean stated firmly.

"Now, Dean we are angels. Do you really think that we would harm an innocent child?"

Dean clenched his hand into a fist. He really wanted to hit Zachariah but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. He watched as Zachariah walked over to a couch and sat on it. He turned and saw that Castiel had disappeared. He was alone with Zachariah and for some reason that did not sit well with him. Dean knew that whatever reason he was here, it was not a good one. He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to go down and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Why am I here?" Dean demanded.

"You are here to wait until we need you," Zachariah said.

"Need me for what?"

"To stop Lucifer of course. The apocalypse is nigh, Dean and we need you in tip top shape to kill Lucifer when he rises."

"Excuse me? I thought you guys were stopping Lilith from breaking seals?"

"Now why would we want to do something like that?"

Dean looked at the smile on Zac's face and suddenly knew that something was horribly wrong here. He got that gut feeling and knew that everything he had thought was right was just about to be turned on its head.

* * *

><p>Kat walked into the convent and shone her flashlight around the entranceway. So far there was no sign of Lilith but the place was way too quiet and Kat didn't like it. She walked further into the convent her heels clicking on the stone floor. She turned and walked down a hallway knowing it was the right way. The further down she walked the stronger the feeling of evil got. She didn't know if it was Lilith who was giving off the evil or if it was because underneath her was Lucifer's cage but either way Kat knew she was going in the right direction. She came to the end of the hall and turned down another one. She stopped when she saw the doors opened at the end of the hall and Lilith standing before an altar in a white gown.<p>

Lilith smiled as Kat walked down the hall towards her. Lilith watched as Kat pulled off her coat and tossed it aside along with her flashlight. Lilith had been expecting Sam but in the end it didn't matter who killed her. Whoever did would open the door and Lucifer would be out of his cage. She smiled at Kat knowing that the witch had no idea what she was about to unleash on the world.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the road and stopped when he saw Kat's car. He stood there and looked at it wishing that things had been different. He wished that she would have trusted him and not fought him. He was the one who was going to end this not her.<p>

He walked past her car and continued down the road picking up his pace as he went. He knew that time was running out. He needed to get there to stop Lilith. He felt the demon blood throbbing in his veins and he promised himself that he would not let himself falling that low be in vain. It would be worth something; it would be worth saving the world. Maybe, just maybe if he saved the world he would be able to save himself as well. He wasn't hoping for it but it would be nice.

* * *

><p>Dean ran his hand over his head again. He thought about how the conversation with Zachariah had gone and then how he had unloaded on Cas after. Dean could believe that the angels were behind letting seals break; they were angels and it was very obvious that they didn't care about the world or all the people in it. They were dicks who were having fun being in control while daddy was gone. What Dean couldn't understand is how Castiel, the one angel that Dean had trusted, would stand back and let all this shit go down and not say one word to warn Dean or to try and help. He really wanted to beat the carp out of Cas but considering how just punching the guy had almost broken every bone in Dean's hand he realized that that wasn't an option. The only thing he could do was pace back and forth in this damn room and hope that Sam had gotten his voice message. He also hoped that Kat knew what she was doing. He loved her and he was sick of running away from that. According to Zachariah the world was going to end and if it did, he wanted his Kitten to be in his arms when it did.<p>

He turned and looked at the burgers on the plate and felt his stomach grumble a little. He sighed and thought that eating might not be such a bad idea. He grabbed one and brought it to his mouth. He was about to take a bit when Castiel appeared and slammed him up against the wall. Dean was about to tell Cas that he was WAY too close but the angel placed a hand over Dean's mouth. He then showed Dean the knife.

_I am prepared to help,_ Dean heard in his head.

_Cas, are you brain raping me?_

_Dean, do you understand that I am going to help?_

Dean nodded. He watched as Castiel lifted the hand from his mouth and took Ruby's knife and made a long cut along his arm. Dean moved away from the wall and watched as Castiel drew a symbol on the wall. He turned as Zachariah appeared. Castiel kept drawing and Dena really hoped that there wasn't going to be some big angel smack down with him in the middle. He really doubted that he would come out alive.

"Castiel, what are you-," Zachariah started.

Castiel slammed his hand in the middle of the symbol and it blew Zachariah away. Dean looked at the symbol and made a mental note to remember how to draw one of those. He turned and Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean cursed and looked around the room. Suddenly they were no longer in the apocalypse waiting room but instead Chuck's kitchen. Chuck dropped his phone and looked at Dean and Castiel.

"Oh shit, this wasn't supposed to happen," was all that he could say.

* * *

><p>Kat winced as she was tossed against the wall. Lilith did not want to die easily that was for sure. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees. She cursed when blood dripped from her nose. She pushed herself to her feet and wiped the blood away. Her powers were running on high and she was not use to them running on high for so long. She looked at Lilith and hated the smug look on the demon's face.<p>

"What's a matter, Katerina? Are your powers fading?" Lilith asked smiling when Kat used her powers to pin her to the altar.

"You know, I really am sick of all your talking. Could you just do the world a favour and die already?" Kat asked squeezing her hand and watching as Lilith's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Where would be the fun that?"

Kat squeezed her hand more and then swore when a force tossed her against the wall again. She turned and saw Sam standing by the door. She went to push herself to her feet but Lilith held out her hand and suddenly Kat was pinned to the floor. She cursed and looked at Sam.

"Sam, don't do this," she begged wincing as Lilith applied pressure and Kat felt like her insides were being crushed slowly.

"Don't listen to her, Sammy. This was how it was supposed to be all along. Just you and me," Lilith answered smiling as Sam turned back towards her. She was going to get what she had wanted; Sam killing her.

* * *

><p>Dean blinked his eyes and cursed when he looked around and realized that Cas had transported him once again. After being at Chuck's home for only a couple of minutes the house had begun to shake and Dean knew an archangel had been about to show up. Castiel had given Dean Ruby's knife and transported him here. He turned and saw doors opened at the end of the hall. He saw Lilith and Sam standing in front of what looked like an altar. Lilith looked past Sam and smiled. She held out her hand and the doors slammed closed.<p>

"Shit," he muttered running over to them. He began pounding on them hard. "Sam! Sammy!" he yelled praying his brother could hear him.

Sam turned when he heard Dean yelling for him. He turned back and looked at Kat. Tears were running down her cheeks. Suddenly he remembered sitting with Kat and holding her as she had cried back her in own world when she had found out she was a witch. He remembered holding her hand thru all the doctor's appointments and how they had stayed up at night watching horrible movies because neither of them could close their eyes because the memory of Dean dying would haunt their dreams. He suddenly remembered that Kat would never do anything to hurt him; she cared about him and considered him her family. She had been right all along and he hadn't been able to see past his hatred for Lilith to see that. She had been right; Ruby had used him and played him for an idiot. He looked at Kat his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly.

"It's okay, Sammy, I know it wasn't really you," she answered wincing as Lilith applied the pressure again.

"Oh please. I can't believe this. You turn yourself into a monster and now you won't even bite. You are pathetic," Lilith spat at Sam.

Sam looked at her his anger rising. He held his hand out and pushed the power thru him. He opened his eyes and saw Lilith slam into the altar. He smiled slightly as he felt more power flow thru him. He pinned her to the altar and refused to let her go.

Kat felt Lilith's hold on her loosen. She pushed herself up to her feet and went over to Sam. She looked away from his black eyes. She placed her hand over his and looked at him when he looked at her and watched as his eyes suddenly went back to the beautiful blue they usually were. She shook her head and made him close his hand and shut off the power coming from the demon blood.

"No, Sam. It is going to be me. Go let Dean in," she told him turning towards Lilith and holding out both of her hands.

Sam wanted to disagree but he watched as this glow came from Kat's hands and then Lilith screamed. He turned and looked at Lilith as she slammed harder into the altar actually moving it. This orange light started to glow from Lilith's eyes. Sam turned and ran over to the doors. He pulled on them and tried but neither of them would open. Suddenly a burst of orange light exploded into the room and faded quickly. Sam tried the door again and was able to yank it open. He turned and saw Kat laying on the floor in a small heap. He then turned and saw Lilith. The demon laid at the base of the altar unmoving her eyes wide open. Sam watched as the blood tricked from her mouth and her chest and flowed on the marble floor. It was over, Lilith was dead. Sam felt relieved. He turned to say sorry to Dean but his brother was already running past him to Kat. Sam turned and followed him; there was time for him to apologize later.


	11. Chapter 10

Dean picked Kat up in his arms and held her close to him. She looked pale to him and he gently shook her. She moaned and moved a little. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He turned and saw Sam standing there watching them. The look on his brother's face was shame and guilt. He knew that Sam was dying to apologize but right then Dean didn't want to hear it. He was worried about Kat. Kat moved more and Dean looked back at her in time to see her blink her eyes. She moaned again and reached up to hold her head.

"Kitten?" he asked softly.

"That hurt like a mother," she moaned blinking her eyes.

"I swear I am going to spank you for this."

Kat just moaned again. She sat up and looked around her. She looked at the floor and saw the blood going around in a circle. She watched as the blood began to move towards the middle of the circle. She cursed and pushed herself to her feet leaning on Dean for support. She saw the two Winchesters staring at the circle.

"We need to go now," she said grabbing Dean's coat.

"What? Why?" Dean asked looking at her.

"He's coming," Sam said looking at the circle and knowing what it meant. Lucifer was about to rise.

Dean grabbed Kat and yanked her towards the doors with Sam following them. The doors slammed shut right before he reached them. He swore and shoved his weight into them but they didn't budge. Sam tried to help but it was like there was some force holding the doors closed. Sam, Dean and Kat cursed as they all heard the buzzing then the high pitch screech in their ears. Kat covered her ears and leaned against Dean. She watched as a bright light filled the room and she couldn't help herself, she screamed in fear as the bright light engulfed them.

Dean, Sam and Kat blinked their eyes as they looked around and saw that the room was gone. They were now on an airplane sitting in a line with Dean beside the window, Kat in the middle and Sam by the aisle. Kat closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath and grabbed Dean's hand.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking out the window.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"Folks we are passing over Ilchester, then Elliot City on our final descent into Baltimore," the pilot said.

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Kat said opening her eyes and looking at Dean.

"If you would like to stretch your legs, now would be a good- oh my god!"

Dean and Kat looked out the window and saw the column of bright light as the plane turned to miss it. Alarms went off and suddenly the oxygen masks fell. Kat grabbed one and put it on closing her eyes and squeezing Dean's hand. She felt Sam take her hand as well and she held his too.

Dean turned and looked out the window as he pulled on his mask. He saw the light and could only imagine how many people down there were dying. He held Kat's hand tight and thought about Adora. He had to make sure that he and Kat made it back to their daughter in one piece.

* * *

><p>Kat sipped the coffee and sat on the bench in the airport and shook her head. She listened as Dean called Bobby and talked to him while Sam tried to reach Chuck to see if the prophet knew what was going to happen next. Kat felt her hands shake. She turned when Sam sat beside her. She gave him a smile and then looked away tears falling.<p>

"I just broke Lucifer out of his cage, didn't I?" she asked softly.

"Kat, I am sure that you-," Sam started.

"No, Sam you don't... I knew that killing Lilith would break Lucifer out. Ruby knew it and I was in her head so I knew it. I just thought..."

"What?" Sam looked at Kat and knew she was holding something back from him. She looked away and looked at her coffee cup. Sam looked up and saw that Dean was done talking to Bobby and was also watching Kat.

"Ruby planned for you to kill Lilith and release Lucifer. I thought that if I was the one to do it that it wouldn't break the seal. I thought you were the only one who could do that since Dean broke the first seal. I guess I was dead wrong," Kat explained not able to look at either Winchester. She had doomed them all and there was no way she could fix it. There was no spell she could do or a simple wave of her hand that was going to shove Lucifer back in his cage.

Dean looked at Kat and how small and frail she looked. She was still so pale and that worried him. What worried him more at the moment though was the thought that she was blaming herself for what had happened. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his and waited. She slowly raised her head and met his eyes. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and gave her a soft smile. At the moment he didn't want to have to deal with the implications of what had happened; he just wanted to get the hell out of there and find someone who could tell them what they could do next.

"Kitten, babe, this isn't your fault," he tried to soothe her.

Kat snorted, "Really? If it isn't my fault then who?"

"How about Ruby? Lilith? Or hell the angels who let this happen. I don't care who you pick baby, as long as it isn't yourself."

Kat just nodded. She watched as Dean got up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She sipped her coffee no longer really tasting it. She tuned out Sam and Dean as they discussed what to do next. All she thought about was how she was going to explain to Adora when she got older that she had released Lucifer from his cage. She sighed and realized that she would only get the chance to explain that to her daughter if they both survived the apocalypse. At the moment, Kat was betting that she and the Winchesters were at the top of Lucifer's hit list.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam and Kat walked up to Chuck's house. Dean had stolen a car from the airport and driven there since it was where he had left Cas and they could really use some angelic assistance on their side. He turned and saw Kat walking behind Sam slowly her head down. She had been silent most of the ride and had slept a few hours. He had wanted to ask her how she was feeling but hadn't had the chance yet. He wanted to wait until they had a few moments alone. Sam looked up at him and Dean turned back and opened the door. He walked in with Sam and Kat following him.<p>

Sam looked around the living room as they walked in the room. It looked like a tornado had gone threw it; the table was turned over, papers were everywhere along with blood. Sam looked around and suddenly thought that Chuck had died as well. He looked at Dean as he went into the kitchen. Kat followed Dean not really looking around at all. Sam frowned worried about her. He turned and was suddenly hit in the head with a plunger. He stepped back and held his head. He looked down and saw Chuck looking at him.

"Ow," he said rubbing his head.

"Sam, you're alright," Chuck answered shocked.

"Well, my head hurts."

"I just... Your eyes went black and your heartbeat rose to two hundred beats a minute. You should be dead."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked walking over pulling down his sleeve. He had started to draw the symbol that Cas had just in case the angels decided to come down and pay them a visit. He felt Kat take his other hand. He held hers tight and knew that she just needed to feel him there.

"I didn't know," Sam answered softly.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Guys, not now. Chuck, where's Castiel?" Kat asked looking at the prophet. He looked back at her and looked really, really confused.

"You were supposed to die too. Your powers-."

"Chuck, focus, please."

"Right. He's gone. Blown to pieces. The archangel showed up and blew him up."

"Dammit, Cas," Dean said turning away from Sam and Chuck. He felt Kat wrap an arm around him and give him a small hug. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"Hmm, you got," Sam said looking at Chuck and pointing to the side of his own head.

"What? Here?"

"Other side."

Chuck reached up and pulled a molar out of his hair. He looked at it then at Sam and Dean. "A molar, I got a molar in my hair. It's been a really stressful day," he said softly.

"Well, nice to see you three survived meeting Lucifer," they heard Zachariah say from the kitchen.

Kat turned around and faced the angel. She felt her anger rise and she sucked in a breath. Her powers didn't even flutter in her; not one bit. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. She shoved them in her pockets and looked up. She saw Zachariah looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Katerina? Not feeling like yourself at the moment? That's too bad, I really wanted to see what you could do," he told her smiling at her the entire time.

"You leave her the hell alone," Dean said stepping in front of Kat. Sam did the same and the two Winchesters stood in front of Zachariah and the two other angels.

"Play times over, Dean. Time to come with us and leave your little makeshift family behind," Zac said taking a step forward.

"You keep your distance, asshat."

Zac looked at him confused, "You're upset."

"Geez, I wonder why. You guys only helped start the damn apocalypse," Kat muttered.

"Now Kat we didn't start anything, we just let it happen. Starting it is all on you," Zac winked at her.

"You slimy bastard."

Sam held Kat back when she went to lung at Zachariah. He looked at Dean and saw that his brother was barely holding in his anger towards the angel as well. Sam looked at Zachariah and couldn't understand how he could stand by and let the apocalypse happen.

"Now, now name calling isn't nice. Especially not when we are on the same team again."

"Or really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, really. You want to kill the devil and we want you to kill the devil."

"So I am just supposed to trust you?" Dean shook his head, "Cram it with walnuts ugly."

"This isn't a game son. Lucifer is powerful and we need to strike hard and fast. Before he finds his vessel."

"Lucifer has a vessel? He needs a meatsuit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel," Zac looked at the two other angels, "them the rules."

"I forgot that technically he is an angel. Lucifer means 'light bringer'. Pretty name with a nice meaning. Yours on the other hand means 'the lord's have remembered.' I guess good old Satan ranked higher then you, didn't he?" Kat pushed needing to get under the angel's skin. She cracked her fingers and flicked her hand but he didn't move so the only thing she had left was her mouth and her knowledge.

"Doesn't matter now because with your boy toy's help we will end him. We need you, Dean because if he touches down there will be four horsemen and death all around. Do you really want that on your head? You need our help." Zac pushed trying to show that what Kat had said hadn't stung.

"You listen to me, you two faced douche. I don't want jack squat from you," Dean stated loudly.

"You listen to me boy, you think you can rebel against us, like Lucifer did you-," Zac looked at Dean's hand and finally noticed the blood dripping onto the floor, "Why are you bleeding?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."

Dean turned and slammed his hand into the symbol. He watched as Zac and the two other angels were blown away. He pulled away from the symbol and looked around the kitchen. "I learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass," Chuck said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kat muttered walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"You're welcome, General Sarcastic."

"So, what now?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Well, Chuck what did you see happening after this?"

"Nothing. I just saw Sam breaking the seal and Kat dying because of a power overload."

"Which I didn't."

Dean looked at Kat and didn't like what he saw. He looked at Sam and Chuck and saw that they agreed. He grabbed a stray dish clothe he found lying on the floor and pushed up his sleeve wrapping it around the cut on his arm.

"We find a hotel room, get some sleep and clean up. I'll call Bobby and tell him to drive the impala here. After we rest, we can think of a plan," Dean said.

"Sounds good. Chuck-," Sam started.

"I know. I'll get a hold of you if I see anything. Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to go get drunk."

Kat watched as Chuck walked towards the stairs and took them two at a time. She slowly got to her feet and swore when she swayed a little. She let Dean wrap his arm around her. He didn't say anything as he led her out of the house Sam following them. She had a feeling that there was going to be a long talk and possible fight in their future. She didn't care at the moment; she just wanted a bed where she could lay down and sleep for sixteen hours straight. She hoped that that was all her powers needed; if it wasn't that she wasn't sure what it could be.


	12. Chapter 11

Dean watched as Kat slept on the bed curled under his jacket. Some of her colour was coming back but she still looked a little pale for his liking. He sighed and looked down at the bag of weapons he had managed to put together from a couple of gun stores he had visited. It wasn't nearly enough and Dean was pretty damn sure that filling Lucifer's meatsuit full of buck shot and bullets would just piss good ol' Satan off. He sighed and sat at the dinette table for a moment. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

His thoughts turned to his daughter who was currently sitting in the impala as Bobby drove it over. He knew that no matter what happened, he needed to protect Adora. He needed to make sure that his little girl would never know that life of a hunter. He opened his eyes and looked at Kat sleeping. He knew that she would fight beside him but he wanted to ensure that she would live to look after their daughter. He then knew that if she knew what he was thinking she would scream at him that Adora needed both her parents. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He knew he was worrying about everything too soon but hell, Lucifer had risen and Dean was pretty sure that at any moment the good old devil would be after the Winchesters. After all, killing Winchesters seemed to be some kind of hobby for every big bad evil thing they faced.

He looked up when Sam walked into the room. Sam looked at Kat sleeping and Dean saw a look of regret pass over his brother's face. Dean knew that Sam was sorry for everything that had happened and that his little brother felt guilty. At the moment, though feeling guilty and saying he was sorry wasn't going to help anyone. They needed a game plan.

"How is she doing?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"I think she is doing better. You know, Kat though. She will tell us she is fine meanwhile she is falling apart," he answered.

Sam nodded. He dug in his pocket and grabbed one of the three hex bags he had made, "Here. Extra crunchy hex bag to hide us from demons and angels," Sam said.

"Where did you get this?" Dean asked catching the bag and looking at it.

"I made it."

"How?"

"I... Ah... I learned it from Ruby."

Dean looked at Sam and didn't say anything for a moment. He stood up and shoved the hex bag in his pocket. He then looked at his little brother and knew that he needed to ask the question. He didn't want to but he had too. "Speaking of, how are you doing? You jonesing for some bitch blood?" he asked glad that Kat was asleep. He knew that his Kitten would not have taken well to him asking that question to Sam.

"It's weird but I feel fine. No shakes or anything. It's like whatever put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam looked at Dean and knew that he had to say it, "Dean-."

"Sam, it's okay you don't have to say anything," Dean said turning his back on Sam.

"Well, that's good because what could I possibly say. I'm sorry, I screwed up really isn't good enough. Especially when I almost get Kat killed in the process," Sam watched as Dean went back to loading the guns. He knew it was Dean's way of ignoring what was going on, "There is nothing I can do that could make any of this right-."

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean bellowed. He sighed when he saw Kat stir on the bed. He put down the clip he had been filling with bullets and walked over to Sam, "Look we made a mess and we'll clean it up. It's what we do. So, let's say this is any other hunt, what do we do first?"

"We figure out where the thing is."

"Right. So, we just got to find the devil."

"Yeah, cause that doesn't sound dangerous," Kat said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She watched as Sam and Dean turned towards her. She raked a hand through her hair and she met their eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Like shit but nothing that a shower can't fix."

"I made hex bags," Sam said tossing her one.

"I am not carrying this around. I know that Ruby taught you how to make them and everything but..." Kat shook her head, "I doubt it'll work. She was lying to you all along, Sam. About everything."

She saw Sam nod. She stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a hug knowing he needed it. She then handed him back the hex bag. She gave him a soft smile and then turned to look at Dean. She expected him to have a jealous look on his face or anger. She was shocked to find that he was looking at her like he use to; with complete love in his eyes.

"I am going to take a shower. Come get me if I am still in there when Bobby gets here," she said softly.

"Will do," Dean answered.

Dean watched as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at the door and thought about joining her in the shower. He missed holding her close to him and he desperately wanted to make love to her again. He turned when he heard the door open. He turned and looked at Sam confused.

"I am going to head out and see if I can't find some research on how to find the devil," Sam said.

"Now?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, now. Go fix things with her, Dean."

Dean watched as Sam left the room. He turned again and looked at the door to the washroom. Maybe Sam was right; maybe he should go and try to fix things with Kat.

* * *

><p>Kat stood under the hot water of the shower and ran her hand through her hair. She then rested her hands on the shower wall and tried to muster up the strength to form fire on her finger tips. Nothing happened. She swore and tried to sense her powers in her body. She couldn't still. She stared at her hands and began to worry that maybe her powers were gone for good. That scared her. She knew that if she didn't have her powers, she wouldn't be able to protect herself or Addie. She took a slow deep breath and told herself that she would call Missouri whenever she got a chance and Dean wasn't around.<p>

She turned when she heard the door to the washroom open. She watched thru the yellow shower curtain as Dean shut the door. She turned away from the curtain and tried to ignore him. She grabbed the face clothe and the soap and began to lather it. She heard the sound of Dean's jeans hitting the floor and stopped. She didn't turn back to the shower curtain sure that she would see the shape of Dean sitting on the toilet.

"Can't you wait to take a shit until after I am finished?" she demanded not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"I'm not taking a shit," Dean answered.

"Then what are you doing?"

Dean pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower. He watched as Kat turned around and faced him. He saw the shock on her face. He reached out and took the face cloth and the soap from her. He lathered up the cloth and placed the soap back on the self. He then reached out and gently ran the cloth down Kat's shoulder. He looked in her eyes and saw tears form.

"Kitten-," he started.

"Get out, Dean. I can't do this anymore. Not with you, not again," she said turning around and showing him her back.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't let you back in again only to have you push me away. I won't do it anymore."

Kat shook her head and wished that Dean would just leave. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand ran down her back. She let the tears fall as she felt him pull her against him. She felt how much he wanted her and she knew that she wanted him just as much. She loved him still but she couldn't deal with the pain anymore of having him push her away.

"Katerina, I want you forever," he whispered kissing her neck.

"No, you don't. You just want me now and then when it starts to get serious and looks like it is going somewhere, you are going to pull away again and leave me hanging. You don't love me and you don't even make the effort to try and understand me," she answered wishing that he would stop touching her. She could feel her resolve breaking down.

Dean ran his hand along her bare stomach loving the feel of her soft skin under his calloused hand. He had missed feeling her against him and he knew he was going to lose control any moment. He gently bit the bottom of her ear, "I love you and will always love you. I have tried to understand you but I very much doubt I ever will. That doesn't stop me from loving you. I spent months in pain without you. I tried to tell myself that I didn't need you but every time I touched someone else all I could think about was how they weren't you. I missed you, Kitten and I made a mistake. Let me make it right, please let me love you."

Kat bit her lip but the sob came out anyway. She turned around and Dean kissed her deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her body. The feel of his hard body against hers reminded her how complete she felt whenever he held her. The love she had tried to push down and bury suddenly swelled to the surface and she knew that she needed Dean with her. She pulled away from the kiss and looked up into Dean's eyes. She saw love in them and wanted so badly for it to work between them this time.

"If I let you love me, you have got to promise that it'll be forever this time. I can't," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I can't keep doing this back and forth thing with you. It isn't fair to me and it damn sure isn't fair to our little girl," she said running her hand through Dean's hair.

"No, it isn't fair to Addie. Kitten, I need to ask you something and I need an honest answer."

"I will give it if I can."

"After what happened with Sam, why did you just leave? Why didn't you wait until I got back to the room and explained to me what you had done?"

Kat looked up in Dean's eyes. She looked down as more tears fell, "Because I knew that no amount of explanation was going to be good enough for you. I knew how you felt about how close Sam and I were already. I," she looked back up in his eyes, "I didn't think that you could forgive me; or that you wanted to."

"I have forgiven you. I will always forgive you. It just might take me time to pull my head out of my ass."

Kat laughed and kissed Dean when his lips sought hers. She felt him pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as she felt him slid inside her. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. He looked at her and all she saw was love in his eyes. She kissed him again and pulled him closer to her. It had been far too long since she had felt his body against hers in the act of love.

"I love you," she whispered pulling away from the kiss and placing soft kisses down his neck.

"I love you too. Kitten, don't ever walk away again," he told her his fingers digging into her skin.

"Don't let me walk away."

Dean turned and looked in her eyes. He realized she was right. He had let her walk away and he hadn't fought for her. He kissed her hard on the mouth and vowed that from that moment on, he would fight for her. He would fight to be with her and to have his daughter with him. He was not going to let Kat walk away on him again. He loved her too much to try and live without her again.


	13. Chapter 12

Sam turned and looked at Kat and Dean curled on the bed together. He smiled and went back to turning the pages on John's journal. He was glad that Kat and Dean had finally worked things out. He hoped that the peacefulness between them would last. He jumped a little when he heard on a knock on the door. He turned and looked at Kat and Dean. They were also confused. Bobby had called and said that he would be at least four more hours. Sam got up and walked to the door. He saw Dean reach for his gun and Kat sitting on the edge on the bed waiting to pounce. He opened the door and was confused to see a petite woman standing there wearing a sweater vest, wool skirt and looking at him in awe.

"Can I help you?" he asked confused as to why she looked like she was going to start hyperventilating at any moment.

"Sam? Sam Winchester?" she asked her eyes wide as she looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"Oh my god, you look just like I thought I would. And you," she pushed into the room and saw Dean, "are not what I pictured."

"Ah, Sam, who's your friend?" Kat asked looking at the woman.

"Yeah and do I get to shoot her?" Dean added glaring at her.

"I'm Becky and Chuck sent me," Becky said walking into the room and standing in the middle of it.

"Chuck sent you?" Kat asked getting up and walking over to the woman. She felt Dean follow her and a moment later his arm was around her waist.

"Yes, he did. He has a message for you two but the angels are watching him."

Sam closed the door and walked over to the little group in the middle of the room, "What is the message?"

"He said the Michael sword is on a hill made of 42 dogs," she said smiling at them.

"A hill of 42 dogs?" Kat asked looking at Becky like the girl had lost her mind.

"Yes, that's what he said."

"Well, that doesn't make sense at all. Great, another dead end," Dean said rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah. Thanks for giving us the information, Becky," Sam told her giving her a smile. He was really weirder out by the way that she kept looking at him but he pushed that aside. She had tried to help them and that had earned her a thank you.

"You're welcome," Becky stepped forward and did something she had always wanted to do; she placed her hand on Sam's chest and stroked it a little, "So firm."

Kat coughed to cover up the laugh that would have escaped her mouth. She turned and saw Dean raise an eyebrow and look at the fangirl stroking his brother's chest.

"Becky, please stop that," Sam said.

"Hmm, no."

Sam looked at Kat and Dean for help. Kat covered her face and he could hear her muffled laughter. He looked at Dean and saw the smirk on his brother's face and that Dean was ignoring him and looking at Kat. Sam sighed and decided he was on his own. He stepped away from Becky and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards the door.

"Oh, Sam I knew you liked it rough," Becky said batting her eyelashes at him.

Sam heard Kat burst out in laughter at that. He opened the door and pushed Becky out, "Thanks again for your help," he said and slammed the door on her before she could say or do anything else. He leaned against the door and looked at Kat and his brother.

"Sammy, how come you never told me you liked it rough?" Dean asked still smiling.

"Don't start, Dean," Sam said.

"Come on, Sam lighten up. Or maybe you need Becky for that? I could go and get her?" Kat said a huge smile on her face.

"I am going to go take a shower," Sam said walking away from the door shaking his head at both Kat and Dean.

"Better make it a cold shower!" Dean called after him.

Kat laughed as the door to the washroom slammed shut. She heard Dean's cell ring and then heard him talking to Bobby explaining to him what had happened. She sat on the bed and looked down at her hands. She frowned as she looked in the palms of her hands. She stared at her left hand where the scar should have been. She didn't see it. She looked up when Dean stood in front of her.

"Bobby is about a couple of hours away. He said that Addie was behaving herself and," Dean stopped when he saw the look on Kat's face, "Kitten, what is it?" he asked.

"I need your phone," Kat answered standing up.

"Why?"

"I need to call Missouri."

"Kitten, please tell me what is wrong?"

Kat looked into Dean's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips taking the phone from his hand, "I'll tell you after once I know for sure."

Dean sighed and nodded. He watched as she walked to the door and walked out. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands over his face. He was worried about Kat but knew that if he brought up how worried he was about her and her powers it would start another fight. He laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He really wished that for once things would work out the way he wanted them to and he could be happy. Unfortunately with the devil rising and the apocalypse in full swing he very much doubted that that would be the case.

* * *

><p>Kat stood on the street and leaned against the hotel building. She flipped open Dean's cell and dialled Missouri's number. She listened as it rang and rang. She closed her eyes and hoped that Missouri would have the answers that she needed. She knew that she would need her powers against Lucifer. She couldn't leave the boys hanging and let them try to fight this themselves. This would affect all of them and they would need her.<p>

"About time you called me, girl. I have been waiting for your phone call for a couple of days now," Missouri answered the phone.

"Sorry, I have been a little busy raising Lucifer and causing the end of the world to happen," Kat said closing her eyes and wishing that she could be lying about everything. She wished that she could just wave her hand and wipe away the fact that she had started the end of the world.

"What?"

"I killed Lilith. I thought if I did it, it wouldn't break the last seal, but it still happened. And now I don't have my powers. They're... Gone or something."

Kat listened to the silence on the other end of the phone and waited. She knew that Missouri was thinking and she needed her friend and mentor to figure out what was wrong. She looked down at her hand and tried again to make a flame or something happen; anything. Nothing happened. She sighed and slammed her hand against the wall wishing that her powers would come back.

"How are Sam's powers?" Missouri asked suddenly.

"What do you mean how are his powers? They're gone as far as I know."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. Missouri, what are you getting at?"

"You powers were tied to Sam the minute you went through with binding his powers. It became a link between you two. If his powers are gone..."

Kat swore when she realized where Missouri was going, "Then mine are too. Fuck."

"I never thought that this could happen to you, Katerina. I really don't know what to do about this."

"It's alright Missouri," Kat closed her eyes and let a tear fall, "Silver lining to this is Dean is going to be overjoyed. He is finally going to get his Kitten back the way he remembered me."

"Kat, your powers could still re-manifest themselves at anytime. You are a natural witch."

"I don't know. I can't feel them anymore."

Missouri was silent for a moment, "I wish I could help you more. I will look into it more and maybe I could find something."

"It's alright, Missouri. I guess for now I'll just have to go back to being myself. Or at least the person I was before I came here."

"Be safe. And be careful."

"I will be."

Kat hung up the phone and stood there. She let more tears fall. She hated being this helpless and powerless. She knew that Dean would be overjoyed that her powers were gone. And know he would have the perfect excuse for her to stay behind with Addie while he hunted. Kat had become a liability and she hated it.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Kat paced the room muttering to herself. He turned and looked at Sam but Sam shrugged not sure what was going on with Kat. Dean got up and went over to her. He pulled her in his arms and held her. She leaned against his body and he was about to ask her what was wrong when someone knocked on the door. Kat pulled away and went over and opened it. She smiled when she saw Bobby standing there holding Addie in his arms.<p>

"I think someone missed her mommy and daddy," Bobby said handing the baby over to Kat.

"Hey there, Adora. Mommy missed you so much. Were you a good girl for Grandpa Bobby?" Kat asked hugging Addie close to her. She let Bobby in the room and watched as he hugged both Winchesters. She walked over to Dean and handed Addie to her daddy.

"Hey, squirt. How's my little girl?" Dean asked kissing Addie on the forehead. He smiled when she smiled at him. He held her close to him and looked at Bobby, "Was she any trouble?"

"With you two as her parents, you would think she would be but she was an angel."

"Must have been switched at the hospital then," Sam said smirking. He ignored the glares that Dean and Kat sent his way.

"So, Bobby we've been looking into this Michael sword thing and so far we have nothing," Dean said wanting to get back on the subject of the devil and how they could kill him.

"I brought some books with me that might help. Sam, what else did your little girl friend tell you?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You heard about that huh?"

"Yeah, I did. And I got to say it doesn't make sense to me."

"Us either. And Becky didn't add much which means that that was all Chuck had. A hill made of 42 dogs," Sam sighed, "none of us know where to go from there."

Kat looked at them all and sighed. She knew that they needed to know that she was powerless. She had spent an hour debating telling them but she knew that they were her family and they needed to know that she couldn't help them like she use to. She prayed that Dean wouldn't then take the opportunity to lock her in Bobby's panic room with Adora to keep them safe.

"I talked to Missouri," she started.

"Did you ask her about the 42 dogs' thing?" Dean asked looking at her.

"No, I asked her about my powers. Since I woke up in the convent after... Lilith, I can't feel them anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at Bobby and Dean then back to Kat.

"I mean that my powers are gone. Missouri said it was because of the binding spell I did binding us together," Kat ignored the look from Dean, "whatever cleaned you up, Sam also took my powers too. Our powers were linked and," Kat sighed, "since you're powerless I am too."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Bobby looked at them all then looked at Kat, "Did Missouri say if your powers will come back?" he asked softly.

"She said they might because I am a natural witch. Maybe this is only temporary but she isn't sure. For now I am just a plain normal girl again."

Dean looked at Kat and knew that not having her powers hurt her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly on the head and felt her wrap her arm around his waist. He pulled away and he looked into her eyes, "We'll look into it. Maybe there is something we can do to get those powers back for you," he told her softly.

"Do you mean that?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I do. I know how much those powers mean to you. I get it now."

"Took you long enough."

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Kat again. He heard Bobby talking to Sam about getting the books he had brought with him. Dean hoped that they would be able to find something that could help them find Lucifer and hopefully something that would also help Kat find her powers. Dean knew that if they could get them back for her it was a way that she could help them.


	14. Chapter 13

Kat sat Adora on the floor and gently ran her hands through her daughter's hair as Sam and Dean went over some of the books Bobby had brought with him. She looked up and watched the three of them around the dinette table looking at book after book. She looked back down at her little girl when Addie laughed at the television. She leaned down and kissed Addie on the head praying that they would find a way to stop Lucifer and survive the fight. She wanted her daughter to have her family around her as she grew up. Kat couldn't bear to think about a future where Addie didn't have her, Dean, Sam or Bobby with her.

"This is freakin useless," Dean said slamming a book closed.

"It isn't that useless. We found some stuff," Sam said softly watching as Dean pushed away from the table and walked over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing on how we can kill the devil though. And that to me means that we have found absolutely nothing."

Dean ran a hand over his face and sipped his coffee. He watched as Kat placed Addie on the floor and walked over to the table. She stood beside Sam and started flipping through the books. He wanted her and their daughter safe but he knew that she wouldn't leave his side; not now. And no matter how dangerous he knew it was for her and Addie, he needed them with him. He knew it was irrational and he tried to make himself remember what John had told Sam all those years before; that having a family and people that you loved made you vulnerable to the demons and that in order to be a hunter, you had to be a lone wolf. Dean however, could no longer live by those rules. He needed his Kitten with him because whenever she was there beside him, he felt stronger and loved. He knew that his father wouldn't agree with him but he had come to the point where he had decided he was going to live his own life and make his own rules and his father's rules and regulations could go fuck themselves. He had followed them for too many years and had been alone because of them; he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Dean's right, there isn't much here," Sam finally admitted closing a book.

"Well, that ain't my fault. I ain't exactly the pope you know with all that knowledge about the devil," Bobby answered flipping another page.

"There a church a few blocks over. I think it was part of an old seminary. Maybe they had some interesting books on Lucifer," Kat answered looking at the three men around her.

"That could work. I'll go check them out," Sam said getting up and grabbing his coat.

"You do that. And maybe figure out what the hell got him out of the cage in the first place," Bobby added.

Sam, Dean and Kat all shared a look. Sam walked over to his bag and opened it grabbing his gun and tucking it the back of his pants. He knew what had caused Lucifer to rise; him. He knew he couldn't blame Kat for actually killing Lilith. She had been trying to clean up his mess. No, if he had listened to his brother and Kat from the beginning, he would have never listened to Ruby and would have never gone after Lilith alone. He looked at Kat and knew that he should have trusted her as much as she had trusted him. He turned and looked at Bobby.

"It's my fault that Lucifer was about to rise," Sam suddenly.

"Sam, shut up," Dean said looking at his brother.

"No, I need to get this out. I trusted Ruby and I drank demon blood to make me stronger. I tried to kill Lilith and she was the last seal that set Lucifer free."

"But you didn't kill her, Sam," Kat said softly. She felt Bobby's eyes fall on her, "I did. I finished it and that broke the last seal. Sam isn't to blame, I am."

For several moments, everyone in the room was silent. They all turned and looked at Addie when the little girl giggled and hugged her teddy bear closer. Kat turned and saw Bobby looking at her and then his eyes moved to Sam. She knew that whatever he was going to say neither of them were going to like.

"You were reckless, selfish and arrogant," Bobby started.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Bobby, you don't-." Kat tried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You both started Armageddon. This is not the kind of thing that gets forgiven," Bobby shook his head, "if we somehow pull this off, I want both of you to lose my number."

Kat watched as Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket. She looked at Bobby then looked at Dean. She turned and walked towards the door with Sam, "Thanks for having our backs, Dean," she said before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Kat sat at the table in the rectory and flipped through the pages of an especially boring book about angels and their different levels. Michael was an arch angel, not the highest ranking of angels, but he was the one God has chosen to lead his army. An army that was full of dicks with wings and would probably kill more humans then save them during the coming war. She closed the book and pulled her hands through her hair. She turned and saw Sam leaning against the wall looking out the window at the night that had fallen.<p>

They had spent hours sitting at the church looking through books neither of them saying anything. She pushed herself away from the table and walked over to him. She leaned across from him on the opposite side of the window and also looked out into the night.

"You know, it isn't your fault. I killed her and broke the last seal," she said softly turning to meet his eyes when he finally looked at her.

"You were just finishing what I started," Sam answered.

"Doesn't matter. It's not your fault."

"And it isn't yours."

Sam and Kat looked at each other for a long moment. There were so many words between them that had been left unsaid. Sam looked away first sure that there was no way in hell that the closeness they had shared over those four months could ever be gotten back. To him it seemed as though those months had happened a life time ago and to someone else. He looked up when Kat wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her too.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she whispered to him closing her eyes and letting tears fall.

"For what?" he asked softly swallowing the lump in his throat to stop his own tears from falling.

"You know what. I shouldn't have just done the binding spell without at least trying to talk to you about what I was scared of. I should have never led you on like that and I," Kat pulled away and looked at him, "I should have returned at least a few of your calls to let you know that Addie and I were okay."

"I don't blame you for not returning my calls. I was an ass."

"No, you weren't."

Sam managed a smile, "You have got to stop defending anyone with the last name Winchester."

"Hey, I take offense."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Kat smiled, "I never defended John."

Sam shook his head and gave Kat another hug. He held her close and thought that maybe after all this was over they would all have a chance at being a family again. Sam was determined that he was not going to make the same mistakes again; this time he would listen to his family and try to make the right decision. He would not let himself be swayed by the opinion of a demon or anyone.

* * *

><p>Dean sat and looked at the picture of Michael in the book. He wondered if maybe this one angel with his sword could be their way out of the fight. He looked up and watched Addie sleeping on one of the beds Dean's jacket draped over her. He smiled when he saw that she was sucking her fist and holding her teddy bear close to her. He watched his little girl sleep and wondered if he would fare any better in protecting her from monsters than his father had in protecting Sam and him growing up. Dean doubted it very much; he still thought he was half the man that his father was and that there was no way he could protect Addie and Kat from the horrors that were out there waiting for them.<p>

"Maybe your dad was right," Bobby said breaking into Dean's thoughts.

"What about what?" Dean asked a little lost as to why Bobby was bringing up John. It was no secret that Bobby didn't think that papa Winchester was right about most things and that the two men had not seen eye to eye for many years.

"About Sam. Maybe your dad was right and we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby-."

"Look at everything that boy has done. Maybe your daddy was right and we should have just," Bobby was silent for a moment, "And then Kat actually helping your brother end the world. Your father was right, we should have just-."

Dean thought about John and then it suddenly hit him. John's storage unit was called Castle something. He shook his head, "Dad," he said.

"What?" Bobby asked looking at Dean as he pushed away from the table and walked over to the bed and opened his bag.

"Come on, it has got to be here somewhere," Dean muttered ignoring Bobby for the moment and digging through his bag. He was looking for the Ziploc bag where he kept all the business cards he had picked up over the years. He found it and opened it. He dug through the cards until he found the one from the storage unit, "I knew it."

"What?"

"Castle Hill Storage on 42 Rover Lane. A castle on the hill of 42 dogs," Dean said showing the card to Bobby.

"You think that's where the Michael sword is?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. It seems to be the only thing that fits."

"You really think your dad has had it all this time?"

"Who knows what he has in that unit. Sam and I never got a chance to really dig in it so he could have it tucked in there somewhere."

Bobby nodded, "Sounds good enough for me."

Dean nodded and then in the next moment he was flying through the air, crashing through the railing and landing on the corner of the bed and then hard on the floor. His jaw ached and he was pretty sure that that was because Bobby had hit him. He looked up and saw Bobby's black eyes. And then Bobby grabbed Dean and threw him into the closet. Dean heard Addie let out a wail and hoped Sam and Kat would come back to the motel soon. He didn't think he would be able to protect Addie from the demon in Bobby.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the hall of the motel towards their room. He heard Kat muttering behind him about how much a waste of time and energy the visit to the church had been. He didn't want to say anything because he agreed with her totally. He reached the room and waited for Kat to step beside him before he opened the door. He walked in first and was hit square in the face by the telephone. He turned and saw Kat fly in the air and hit the far wall hard beside where Bobby was holding Dean against the wall Ruby's knife to Dean's neck. Sam fell against the wall and took a moment to gather his thoughts. In that moment all hell broke out in the small room.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Dean looked at Adora sitting up on the bed crying. He then turned and looked at Bobby, or the demon that had Bobby. Meg smiled and Dean knew it wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"Do it. Kill him," Meg said smiling.

Dean had closed his eyes and then turned his head. One moment the knife was against his throat and he heard the door open. He looked and saw Sam get hit in the face with the telephone and Kat fly across the room and land hard against the wall. Then he looked at Bobby and saw his eyes clear. He then stabbed himself in the stomach and he fell to the floor. Dean immediately punched the other demon hoping to give Kat a chance to get Addie and herself out of the room and harm's way.

Kat pushed herself up from the floor and made her way over to Addie. She reached on the bed and grabbed her little girl's hand. Suddenly a rush of power pushed through her and Kat felt her head ache. She let go of Addie's hand and fell to the floor. She felt her body shaking and convulsing but she couldn't stop it. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and everything went black.

Sam looked at the demon that had hit him with the telephone. He saw her wicked smile and felt sick to his stomach. "Remember me, Sam?" the demon taunted. Sam knew it wasn't Ruby; it couldn't be Ruby because Kat had killed her and sent her back to Hell. Sam looked into the demon's eyes and felt cold inside. He knew who this was and he had hoped never to see her again.

"Meg," he said the distain evident in his voice.

"Nice to see you remember me, Sam. I sure remember you," Meg said stepping closer to him.

Dean hit the floor hard. He looked and saw that he was next to Bobby. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out of Bobby's stomach. He turned and looked at the male demon as he went to hit Dean again. Dean sat up and stabbed the demon in the heart. He watched as the demon died and then yanked the knife out. He got to his feet and watched as Sam hit Meg and Meg hit Sam back. Meg then turned and looked at Dean with Ruby's knife. She backed away from Sam as Dean moved towards her. She opened her mouth and smoke poured out of the meat suit's body as Dean took another step closer to her. Dean watched as the body fell to the floor empty.

"Dean!" Sam yelled getting his brother's attention.

Dean turned and stopped for a moment. He saw Kat laying on the floor convulsing and he felt his heart stop. He dropped Ruby's knife on the floor and ran to Kat's side. He placed his hand on her chest and felt her heart pounding against the inside of her chest. He turned and looked at Sam but his brother had already moved on to look at Bobby. Dean looked down at Kat and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Kitten, stop. Kitten!" he yelled straddling her and slamming her against the floor.

Kat blinked her eyes as pain exploded in the back of her head. She felt her body stop shaking and then a weight on her hips. She blinked her eyes until they focused on Dean looking down on her. She reached up and felt him grab her hand. She held on to him tight and felt her whole body tingling. She moaned as Dean climbed off of her and pulled her to a sitting position. She looked around and saw the body of the dead demon and then the body of the other demon. She then saw Sam trying to apply pressure to the wound in Bobby's stomach.

"We need to get Bobby to a hospital," she said trying to get to her feet but stopped because she felt lightheaded.

"That goes for you too," Dean stated firmly. He held her hand and could feel her vibrating.

"I do not need-."

"Guys, usually I would be all over you two fighting and being all annoying but at the moment, Bobby needs our help," Sam said trying not to sound frantic. He couldn't help it though. Bobby was a second father to him and he couldn't stand to lose someone else he loved and cared about. His family had gotten too small already.

"Sam's right. Bobby is what is important here."

Dean didn't respond knowing that it would cause more fighting. He stood up and pulled Kat to her feet slowly. He held her and steadied her when it looked like she would fall over. He led her over to the bed and sat her on it and then placed Adora in her arms. He stood back and watched as Adora hugged Kat close and their little girl seemed to calm her mother. He then turned his attention to Bobby. He kneeled beside Sam and knew that they would have to move Bobby. He also knew that by moving him they were taking a huge risk; who knew what damage the stab wound had done and by moving him there was a chance that they could make the damage inside worse.

"Dean, I don't want to move him," Sam said looking at his older brother for guidance. Even after all these years, Sam still thought that Dean knew what to do in every situation. The hero worship of his older brother had not ended and Sam was pretty sure it never really would.

"I know, Sammy but we don't really have a choice. Meg could come back plus if we call 911 they're send the cops and then we'll be stuck here for hours. He'll be alright. He's Bobby," Dean said giving Sam a soft smile and telling himself to lie to his brother. The truth was he wasn't sure if Bobby would be alright or if any of them would be alright but lying was better than telling the truth. Dean still hoped that there was a chance that Bobby could make it.

"I'll get the car and drive it around the front," Kat said getting up and holding Addie in her arms.

"Grab the bags too. We aren't coming back here," Dean said looking at her and begging her with his eyes to stay strong. He couldn't be the only one. He needed her to be strong with him.

Kat nodded. She placed Adora on the bed and went around the room grabbing their things and shoving them in the duffels not caring what went where. She listened to Sam and Dean as they tried to talk out the best way to lift Bobby. She heard Bobby muttering under his breath and she was sure that he was probably calling them idijts. She grabbed the duffels and swung them up on her shoulders. She then picked Addie up in her arms again and walked to the door. She turned and looked at Sam and Dean as they finally slowly lifted Bobby up and to his feet. She walked out of the room praying every step of the way. She had never been very religious before but now she felt the intense need to reach out to whoever or whatever was out there. She prayed that they would protect her family and help them. She knew that now they would need all the prayers that they could get.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean drove in silence away from their father's storage unit and the new revelations that had been dropped on them. Castiel wasn't dead, he was very much alive and back with his angel mojo as far as Dean could tell. Dean rubbed his ribs and winced. They still ached after Cas had engraved them with some Enochian cloaking spell. That however paled in compassion to the earth shattering news that he was Michael's vessel. If they even a snowball's chance in Hell of sending the devil back to Hell then Dean would have to say yes to the chief dick with wings and let Michael in to stop Lucifer. Dean didn't really think that was an option though. He knew how the angels worked now; there was no way in hell that Michael would save the world. He'd probably end up killing more people then he saved and that was actually giving Michael some credit. Dean sighed and knew that once again the Winchesters were up that certain creek without their paddles.<p>

"You're Michael's vessel," Sam said again clearly trying to get his mind around it as well.

"I know, Sam, you don't have to keep saying it," Dean answered taking the turn onto the highway. He just wanted to get back to Kat and Adora. More than anything, he just wanted Kat to wrap her arms around him and hold him. He was too tired and drained to really even start to think about what him being the vessel meant and how they could use it to their advantage.

"I know you don't want to talk about Dean, but we need to talk about it. I mean this could be our way that-."

"Sam, call Kat and see how Bobby is and leave me the hell alone for the next two hundred miles."

Sam looked at Dean and thought about arguing with him. He then saw the tired look on his brother's face and decided not to even bother. In the mood that Dean was in it would probably end in screaming match and would go on for miles. Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell and dialled Kat's number. He listened as it rang and rang and told himself not tell her that Dean was Michael's vessel. That was something Dean had to tell her himself.

"Hey, Sam," Kat said answering. Sam could hear that she was tired as well. He thought that maybe he would take Addie for the night and let both Kat and Dean get a good solid eight hours of sleep. That was if both of them would accept his offer.

"Hey, Kat. How's Bobby doing?"

"He's awake and they are running tons of tests. The nurses are letting him hold Addie though. Something about how when she's around, he is actually tolerable."

Sam laughed, "That's good. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Did you find the Michael sword?"

"Kind of."

Sam heard silence on the other end of the phone, "What kind of answer is kind of?"

"The kind that won't have Dean yelling at me for the next twenty miles possibly longer."

"Ahh, I see. How is Dean doing?"

Sam glanced at his brother and saw the hard set of his jaw and the hard edge of his shoulders. Sam turned and looked back out the passenger window. He held the phone close to his mouth so hopefully he wouldn't have to talk too loud.

"He's got that look," Sam whispered.

Kat was silent, "Kind of finding the Michael sword is pissing him off, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, tell him I got some good news, well at least I think its good news."

"What?"

"Some of my powers are back. I can control fire and water to some extent but that's it."

"Great I'll tell him."

"See you later, Sam. Be careful."

"You too."

Sam hung up and sighed. He turned and looked at Dean. "Kat has some good news."

"Bobby's going to be okay?"

"Well, that too but," Sam paused and looked down at his hands, "Some of her powers came back."

Dean drove on down the road and thought about the seizure that Kat had had. Something told him that was how some of her powers had come back. He griped the steering wheel tight and wished that he didn't have that sinking feeling in his gut. Kat shaking on the floor and her eyes rolling in the back of her head scared him and the thought that she would have to go through more of that to get all her powers back really worried him. He sighed and looked at Sam knowing his little brother was waiting for Dean to scream and yell that he didn't want Kat to have her powers that he was worried about her. Dean nodded and then looked back at the road.

"She sound alright?" Dean asked knowing that anymore pressing answers would have to wait until he could talk to Kat alone.

"She sounded fine, Dean. I am sure that her powers just came back because she is a natural witch."

"Yeah, probably, Sam. I mean we never really looked into her powers much, you know."

"Exactly. So worrying would be pointless."

The miles ticked by and neither Winchester wanted to be the first to admit that they were worried. Nothing in their life had ever come easy to them and they were pretty sure that that policy now extended to the people that they loved. That meant that whatever had brought Kat's powers back was not going to make it easy on her and they were damned worried about how bad it could actually get.


	16. Chapter 15

Kat paced the hall outside of Bobby's room. She peeked in every few moments and smiled every time she saw Bobby and Addie sleeping. Addie had cuddled close to Bobby and rested her head on his chest. Bobby had a protective arm around her and Kat knew that he would die for that little girl. She sighed and leaned against the wall outside the room and knew that they would all die for that little girl. She held out her hand in front of her and focused on the palm. She whispered the incantation and then there was the tiny flame dancing away. She whispered another incantation and it was gone. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. She was scared and worried; her powers were back but the real question was how had they come back.

She turned when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She saw Sam and Dean walking towards her and felt relieved. She walked over to Dean and let him pull her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and let him hold her while she inhaled his scent. She just needed a few moments in Dean's arms before she even started to try and explain why and how her powers had come back.

Dean held Kat close to him and gently stroked her hair and back. He looked up and saw Sam give them a smile before he walked into Bobby's room. Dean turned his head and nuzzled his face in Kat's neck. He placed a soft kiss against her skin and he held her a little tighter. He closed his eyes and knew that at any moment Kat was going to pull away and asked what happened. He didn't want to talk about what had happened at the moment. He just wanted to hold Kat in his arms and try and lie to himself that they would be okay; that this time they could make it to forever.

"Dean, you okay?" he heard Kat ask as her hands stroked his back.

"I just need to hold you a little longer. Is that alright?" Dean answered kissing her neck again and running his hand up her shirt and resting it on the cool skin of her back.

"You can hold me for as long as you need to."

Kat felt Dean nod. She closed her eyes and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She knew he just needed to be held and she would do that for him. She could feel the tension in his shoulders and knew that something was really wrong and he was trying to forget all about it. She kissed him on the head and wished that he could forget about whatever had happened as well. However, she knew that he couldn't do that; Dean was needed in this fight as much as she was.

* * *

><p>Sam held Addie in his arms and laughed as the young doctor almost tripped exiting Bobby's room. He turned and looked at Kat leaning against Dean. Dean had finally told her and Bobby what had happened at John's storage unit. Dean had finished right before the doctor had walked in and informed Bobby that he would never walk again. Sam thought about what Zachariah had said and wondered if maybe this wasn't the angel's way of getting payback for Dean saying no. Sam kissed Addie on the head when she rested her head on his shoulder. He turned and saw Bobby watching him. Then Bobby turned and looked at Kat and Dean.<p>

"So, any ideas what we are going to do now?" Bobby asked them.

"How about running away as fast as we can and hiding out in Florida?" Kat suggested looking at Dean.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed.

"Or we could do like we always do; save as many as we can for as long as we can. Either way you look at this, we are screwed whether Heaven or Hell wins this," Bobby said.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking about how Bobby was probably right. Dean pulled away from Kat and looked at Bobby, Sam then back at Kat, "What if we win?"

Sam and Bobby looked at him like he had lost his mind. Kat shook her head, "Dean, be serious."

"I'm serious. I say screw the angels and screw the demons. They want to have their crappy apocalypse; they find their own damn planet. This one is ours and I say they get the fuck off of it. I say we take them all on and we kill them all, hell we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do this shit our way."

Bobby looked at Dean, "And just exactly how are we going to do this, genius?"

"I got no idea. But I do have a GED and a give em hell attitude."

"Yeah, cause that won't get you killed," Kat muttered walking over to Sam and taking Addie from him, "Come on, let's give Bobby some time to rest."

Dean walked over to Bobby and patted him on the shoulder, "You get better," he said.

Bobby watched as Sam and Kat smiled at him then turned to leave the room, "Kat, Sam wait."

Kat and Sam stopped and looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at them and knew that he needed to tell them the truth, "I was awake back there and I know what the demon said. I just want you two to know that I am never cutting you two out of my life. That demon was lying."

Kat smiled and walked over to Bobby and kissed him on the head, "Thanks Bobby," she said.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this but you're welcome."

Sam nodded and followed Kat out of the room as they left. He watched as Kat carried Addie in her arms and walked beside Dean. He thought about what Dean had said back there. He wondered if they could really fight and take on Heaven and Hell and live to tell the tale. He looked at Dean and wondered if Dean really believe in what he had said. Sam thought about the colt and how it could help them. He decided to wait until they were outside to bring it up. Maybe they could go after it and find it and then they would have a chance to stop Lucifer. For Sam, anything was worth the shot at stopping Lucifer.

* * *

><p>Kat sat in the backseat strapping Addie in her carrier. She heard Sam and Dean talking outside the impala. She kissed Adora on the head and climbed out of the car. She shut the door and looked at Sam and Dean and knew that something was wrong. She started to walk over to them.<p>

"...You were the one I depended on the most and you let me down in ways that I can't even," Dean paused and shook his head, "I'm just having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

Sam nodded. He saw Kat walk up to them, "What can I do?"

"Honestly? Nothing."

"Dean, don't," Kat whispered placing her hand on Dean's arm only to have him shrug it off.

"I just don't think we'll ever be what we use to. You know?"

Sam just nodded. He then looked at Dean knowing his older brother wasn't done, "I just don't think I can trust you," Dean finally said.

"Dammit, Dean, take it back," Kat said seeing the look of hurt on Sam's face.

"I can't take back what's true," Dean told her turning and walking towards the impala.

Kat swore. She turned to Sam and saw how he kept looking down at the ground. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. He looked up and met her eyes and she could see the tears in them.

"I trust you, Sam. I will always trust you," she told him firmly.

"How can you after everything I did?" he asked softly.

"Because you were doing it out of love. I am still pissed that you wouldn't listen to me about Ruby or let me help you, but deep down I have to admit to myself that I would have probably done the same damn thing to try and save Dean and stop Lilith. What you did, Sam you did for good reasons. Remember that," she told him hugging him.

Sam nodded and hugged Kat back. He looked up and watched as Dean climbed into the impala. He closed his eyes and knew that once again he was going to be in the middle of Dean and Kat's relationship. He wished he could stop them from fighting and just make them get along. He didn't want to be the reason for their fights and he certainly didn't want to be the reason that Addie ended up without her parents. Sam pulled away from Kat and walked towards the impala. He thought it might be better if he just left Kat and Dean and went on his own. Maybe then at least they wouldn't be fighting about him.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the couch and watched as Kat pulled the sheets back on the bed. He sipped his whiskey and knew that she was pissed at him. He had figured that out from the silent treatment she had given him since he had checked them into the room. Sam had taken Adora for the night and Dean was relieved; he didn't want Addie to hear him and Kat fight. He sipped the rest of the whiskey and set the glass down on the end table. He sat back and sighed.<p>

"You going to stay mad at me for long?" he asked watching as Kat stilled in her motions and turned to look at him.

"How could you say that to him?" she asked tossing the pillow in her hand back on the bed.

"I just told him what I was feeling. Plus he asked," Dean said getting up and grabbing his glass again and walking over to the bottle of whiskey that was on the counter.

"God, Dean, you don't get it do you? He is blaming himself enough as it is, he really doesn't need you to add to it."

"Oh, but let me guess, you understand exactly what he is going through?"

Kat watched as Dean turned and faced her. She could see the jealousy on his features and shook her head. She felt tears form in her eyes and she looked at the floor, "Yeah, I understand what he is going through. After all, I am the real person to blame here. I finished Lilith off and that broke the last seal. I killed her and that was the reason that Lucifer was able to rise. I am the one you shouldn't trust, Dean, not your brother."

Dean felt all his anger drain away. He left the glass and bottle of whiskey on the counter and walked over to Kat. He went to pull her in his arms but she pushed him away. He took her hand instead and held it tight in his own, "This isn't your fault, Kitten. You shouldn't blame yourself; you were just cleaning up Sam's mess."

Kat laughed a little and shook her head. She pulled her hand away from Dean, "I wasn't cleaning up his mess, Dean. I was determined to kill Lilith because I knew that there was no way in hell you or Sam could do it without carrying around this huge amount of guilt inside of you."

"I could have done it."

"Sam didn't want you to be the one to do it. You really can't see it, can you? After all these years of protecting him and sacrificing yourself for him, Sam wanted to return the favour; for once he wanted to be the one to protect you. Instead, you called him a monster and now you tell him you can't trust him."

"He chose Ruby over me! Are you seriously going to tell me that he did that to protect me?"

"She was offering him a way to do it, Dean! Dammit, anytime a demon, angel, and hell anyone waves something in front of either of you, all they got to do is say that it will help you protect the other, and you two are all over it. You are each other weaknesses and Ruby knew it and she played it for all it was worth," Kat let tears fall, "I wasn't strong enough to stop her because I was pregnant and in so much pain. Hell, sometimes, even I wanted to believe her. You have no idea what Sam and I had to go through without you here. We just needed something to believe in. I had Addie and Sam he... he chose Ruby."

Dean softened, "I'm sorry."

"I am not the one you need to apologize to. You need to tell Sam that you are sorry and that you do trust him."

"I can't, Kitten. Lying to him would be worst the truth."

Kat shook her head. She looked at Dean then at the couch behind him, "I hope you have a good night sleep. That couch doesn't look comfortable at all."

"Katerina-," Dean started but Kat turned her back on him. Dean watched as she climbed into the bed and shut the light off. He cursed and walked back to the couch. He shut the lamp off and laid down with his clothes on. He was pretty sure that it couldn't get any worse than this; he had to rely on a brother he didn't trust, his girl was pissed at him, and Bobby their wing man may never walk again. All in all, it seemed like the whole world had decided to shit on Dean Winchester that day and there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped that the next day would be better.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, sorry it's been so long since I've posted. School as usual has been kicking my ass. And brilliant me decided to take Intro to Greek. Yep, learning Greek... About as fun as learning Latin. Anyway, it's almost the end of term so I will attempt to post more often. Those of you waiting patiently for Change of Fate, I promise the chapter is almost finished. Almost. Just... Please don't kill me. Please.


	17. Chapter 16

Kat sipped her coffee and closed her eyes against the pounding in her head. She opened her eyes when she heard Dean walk out of the bathroom but she didn't turn to look at him. She was still pissed at him for the night before and there was no way she was going to forget that he had hurt Sam like that. She turned when she felt Dean wrap an arm around her waist. She didn't meet his eyes instead she looked down at his chest and his amulet that was resting against his t-shirt. She reached up and gently touched it.

"Do you remember when Sam gave this to you?" she asked softly finally looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Of course I do," Dean said pulling away from her and grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

"Then how could say to him what you did last night? He's your brother and he loves you."

"Kitten, I am not going to go over this again. I just can't trust him, all right."

"No, not all right. He is your brother, Dean. He needs you."

"He didn't need me when he was listening to Ruby!"

"Dean, he-."

Dean shook his head and walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Kat, "I can't have this fight with you. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Dean walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He didn't want to fight with Kat anymore; especially not about Sam. He just wanted more than anything for Kat and him to get on the same page and stay there. He sighed and walked over to the impala and climbed inside. He knew that it would be a long time before they both got on the same page again. Kat was pissed because he couldn't trust Sam and Dean was pissed at Sam period. He started the impala and drove off really hoping that when he got to the hospital, there would be good news from Bobby to make what had the potential of being a shitty day, better.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as Addie giggled as he pulled on her sundress. He tickled her stomach and smiled wider when her laughter filled his motel room. He pulled the sundress over her stomach and then picked her up in his arms. He held her close and placed a soft kiss on her head. Addie in turn placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on the side of his neck. Sam held his niece close and closed his eyes. Adora was the most important thing in his life and he now realized why Dean and Kat had been trying to get him to see reason when it came to Ruby. They had wanted him to be a part of Addie's life. He almost hadn't and because of trusting Ruby he had been a part of letting Lucifer out of his cage. Sam sighed and opened his eyes and looked down at Adora. He had screwed up the world and there was a very good chance that his niece wouldn't have a future because of him. He walked over to the bed and sat on it.<p>

"Addie, I have no idea how to say that I'm sorry," he whispered softly to her.

Addie looked at Sam her green eyes wide. Sam saw the pensive thoughtful look on her face and wondered if he was just imagining it or if she really did understand what he was telling her. She reached out with her hand and patted him on the cheek. That was followed with some baby babble. Sam smiled at her.

"Did you just tell me that it wasn't my fault?" he asked. Addie babbled some more and then drooled on his shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I am seriously going to kick his ass and send him back to hell," Kat said storming into Sam's room and slamming the door.

"Good morning to you too, Kat," Sam said looking at her and seeing the look on her face, "Oh man, you two got into it again? Already?"

"I don't want to talk-."

"It was about me wasn't it? And what Dean said to me?"

"Sam-."

"Dammit, Katerina. What Dean said to me doesn't have to affect you and him. Dean doesn't trust me but he trusts you."

"No, he doesn't. Cause if he trusted me, then he would trust my judgment about you ergo he would trust you."

Sam looked at Kat and then rolled his eyes, "That makes no sense at all."

"It does to me," Kat walked over to Addie and smiled at her daughter, "How's Mommy's girl?"

Kat reached out and took Addie's hand. Suddenly the power surges she had felt the day before came back. She pulled her hand away and walked on unsteady legs to the dinette set and sat down on a chair. She heard Sam asking her if she was alright but she couldn't answer him. Her heart was racing and her whole body was shaking. Her head pounded and she felt her brain ache as the power raced thru it.

Sam watched Kat and knew something was wrong. He carried Adora over to her playpen and placed her in it. He then walked over to Kat and placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her body shaking and he could actually hear a soft hum come off of it. He kneeled beside her and grabbed both her hands in his.

"Kat? Kat, are you all right?" he asked looking up in her eyes. They weren't focused on him at all; she wasn't looking at him. He waited and waited but she didn't answer. After a few minutes, her body stopped shaking and her eyes finally focused on him. He saw the tears form.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I have no idea. Your body was shaking so bad it was humming. And I was talking to you but you weren't looking at me at all; your eyes weren't focusing," Sam told her.

Kat nodded, "I felt the power flowing thru me but I couldn't talk or respond. It was like I was there but wasn't."

"Do you think your powers are coming back?"

"I don't know. I'll have to call Missouri," she rubbed her face and then looked up at Sam, "Dean went to the hospital already. Maybe we should head there too."

"Are you going to tell him what happened?"

"Only if he asks."

"Kat."

"Sam."

Sam watched as Kat slowly got to her feet. She walked over to Adora. She leaned down to pick her up but stopped. Sam watched as she stood back up slowly and then rubbed her forehead. Sam decided she must have felt lightheaded. Sam stood and walked over to the playpen. He picked up Addie in his arms and gave Kat a soft smile. She smiled back and then turned and walked out of the room. Sam followed her making a mental note to finally read some more of those books on natural witches. Something was happening with Kat's powers and he wanted to be sure that it wasn't anything that would put Kat in danger. The last thing they needed was something happening to Kat.

* * *

><p>Dean held the x-ray in his hand and held it up to the light again. He saw the cravings that Cas had made in his ribs and rubbed his side a little. He shook his head and decided to wait until Sam got there to try and figure out exactly what Cas put on their ribs. He may not trust his brother but he knew that Sam was geek boy extraordinaire. Sam would probably be able to figure out what the funny looking symbols meant. He took the brown envelope and slipped the x-ray inside. He then got up and walked out of the room.<p>

He walked down the halls of the hospital heading towards Bobby room. He knew that Bobby was feeling down and that the doctors weren't offering much hope. Zachariah's words echoed in his head and Dean wondered if maybe he hadn't caused Bobby to be paralyzed. He ran a hand over his face and turned the corner. He saw Sam and Kat standing outside of Bobby's room. He walked over to them and heard Addie's babbling come from the inside of the room. He stood in the doorway and looked in the room. Addie was sitting on Bobby's lap talking to him. Bobby however was looking out the window and not paying attention to Adora. Adora, in true Winchester fashion, didn't really care and just kept babbling.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Kat said softly.

"Maybe I should give him back rub," Dean suggested.

Kat and Sam gave him a look. Dean shrugged and watched Bobby. He sighed wishing he knew how to help the older man. Bobby was like a father to him and it hurt Dean to just watch him give up. Dean knew that he still needed Bobby and the last thing he wanted was for Bobby to give up.

"We might have to come to terms with the fact that Bobby isn't going to bounce back from this," Sam said looking at Dean then turning back to look at Bobby.

"Maybe," Dean muttered.

The three were silent for a moment all lost in their thoughts of how they could help Bobby. Kat turned and looked at Dean and saw the large envelope he held in his hands, "What's that?" she asked needing a distraction.

"Well, I decided to head over to radiology and got some glamour shots," Dean said as he pulled the x-ray out.

"Holy crap," both Sam and Kat said as Sam held the x-ray up to the light. All the symbols were very visible and they covered every inch of Dean's ribs.

"Yeah, well, Cas gave you one too," Dean told Sam.

"What are they exactly?" Kat asked taking the x-ray and holding it up to the light. She looked closely at the markings that now covered her lover's ribs.

"They're supposed to keep angels from finding us," Dean explained as they heard Sam's cell phone ring.

Sam dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Hello... Castiel, what... We're at St. Martin Hospital. Hello?" Sam hung up his phone and looked at Kat and Dean.

"And angel using a cell phone, not weird at all," Kat muttered handing Dean the x-ray.

A moment later, Cas was walking down the hall towards them. Kat walked into the room and walked over to where Bobby was. She leaned against the foot of the hospital bed and watched him. She heard Dean and Cas talking but she didn't pay attention to their words. She watched Bobby worried about him. She knew that it wasn't taking the news very well that he wouldn't walk again and Kat didn't know how to help him.

"Enough with the foreplay. Get over here and lay your hands on me," Bobby said turning and looking at Cas.

"I can't," Castiel answered.

"What? You're an angel," Kat said watching as Castiel walked into the room.

"Yes, but I am cut off from heaven now. There are certain things I can do and certain things that I can't."

Bobby turned his wheel chair around. Adora clapped her hands together when she saw Cas and smiled, "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this damn chair for life?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby answered turning his chair around again.

Dean leaned in towards Sam, "Well, at least he's talking now."

"I heard that."

Kat rolled her eyes and walked over to where Dean, Sam and Cas were standing. She knew that there had to be a reason that the angel had showed up there. If it wasn't to help Bobby it must have been for some other reason. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Sam. He gave her a little smile but she knew that he was just as worried as she was.

"We need to talk about your plan to kill Lucifer," Cas told Dean.

"Okay. You want to help?"

"No, it's foolish and can't be done."

"Well, geez, thanks, Cas, really know how to make us feel good about ourselves, huh?" Kat said glaring at the angel.

"I believe I have a solution. There is someone that is stronger than Michael that can take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane," Cas paused for a moment, "God."


	18. Chapter 17

Kat, Sam and Dean all stared at Castiel like the angel had grown a second head. Kat pulled him further in the room while Dean shoved Sam inside then shut the door behind him. The last thing any of them needed was someone overhearing the angel talk about finding God to try and kill Lucifer. That would guarantee that Cas would get a three day all exclusive free pass to the local psych ward.

"God?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Like... God, God?" Dean asked again still wondering if he had heard right.

"Yes, God. I am going to go looking for him."

Dean smirked, "Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel frowned, "He is not on any flatbread."

Kat rubbed her forehead, "Look, I get that you think this is going to help, but I very much doubt it," she said.

"God is out there," Cas insisted.

"Doesn't mean he gives a crap about us," Dean said. He saw the hardened look on Cas's face but he didn't care. He was going to speak his mind and no angel was going to stop him, "I mean look around you. The world is in the toilet and we are heading into the end of days and where is God? Out there somewhere drinking booze from a coconut," Dean finished.

"This is not a theological issue. This is strategic. With God, we can win," Cas said.

"That's a nice dream, Cas."

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, "I killed two angels this week. They were my brothers. I rebelled, I am hunted and I did it, all of it for you. And you failed; you and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself," Cas told Dean.

Kat had heard enough. She felt enough power in her body to teach the angel a lesson. She walked up to him and shoved him. He flew and slammed into the other wall. She marched over to him and placed her hand on his chest. A flame came from her palm and she felt it burning into Cas's vessel. She looked the angel in the eyes.

"None of this would have happened in the first place if you would have told Sam and Dean what was going on. You may have rebelled but you did it too late for it to really matter. You want to blame someone for the end of the world, look in the mirror, Castiel. You knew what Zachariah was doing and you let him do it. And the next time you try to lay any of this mess at Sam and Dean's feet, I swear I will use every last ounce of my power to kill you and make sure that it sticks. We understand each other?" she stated her voice soft but full of anger and hate.

"Kitten, let him go," Dean said watching them closely but not making a move to interfere. Part of him wished that he could be the one giving it to Cas. He thought of the angel as his friend but he was still pissed that Castiel had basically blamed him and Sam for the apocalypse. As far as Dean was concerned, the angels had started the ball rolling and hadn't lifted a finger to stop it.

"Not until Cas tells me he understands me and that he won't be such a dick anymore. Cas?"

Castiel looked at Kat and nodded. He sighed in relief when she let go of him and he no longer had her burning palm on his chest. He looked at everyone in the room except Kat. He hated to admit it but at the moment, even without her full powers, Kat was more powerful than him. She could possibly figure out a way to kill him and he wouldn't be able to stop her. He wasn't about to admit that though.

"I came here for something. An amulet," he said looking at Bobby.

"What kind of amulet?" Bobby asked turning to face the angel again. He smiled slightly when Adora laughed and clapped her hands again. Apparently the littlest Winchester was unaware of the tension in the room and was just happy to be looking at the angel again.

"It's a very rare amulet. It burns bright and hot in God's presence," Castiel explained.

"Like God EMF," Sam said looking at Kat. He frowned when he noticed that she was rubbing her forehead like she had a headache.

"Yes."

Bobby frowned, "I don't have anything like that," he said.

"You don't but," Castiel looked at Dean and then down at Dean's amulet.

Dean looked at Cas and then looked down at the amulet that Sam had given him for Christmas when they had both been children. "What this?" he asked looking up at the angel again.

"Can I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean, give it to me."

Kat smiled slightly. To her it sounded as if Castiel was talking to a small child and not a grown man. She hid her wince at the pounding in her head and watched as Dean pulled off the amulet and handed it to Castiel. She looked at Dean and she had to look away. Without his amulet, he reminded her now of Jensen. The amulet had always been something in her mind that had separated Dean from Jensen but now that line had blurred.

"Don't lose it," Dean stated watching as Castiel nodded. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the angel, "Great now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch," Cas said before flying away.

The four hunters in the room were quiet after. The only sound was Adora laughing. "When you find God, tell him send legs," Bobby suddenly called out feeling the need to say something more.

"I am going to go get some coffee," Kat said knowing that she needed to get out of the room. She could feel her headache getting worse and she didn't want Sam or Dean to know what was going on.

"You all right?" Dean asked looking at her. He knew that something was up.

"I'm good."

Dean, Sam and Bobby watched her leave the room and knew that she was lying. They all knew that something was bothering Kat but known of them made to move to stop her to find out what it was. They all thought they had bigger problems on their hands.

* * *

><p>Kat walked into the washroom and had just enough strength to close door behind her before she crumpled to the floor. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She felt lightheaded and could feel her body start to shake. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and dialled Missouri's number. She put the phone to her ear and focused on not shaking. She knew that something wasn't right with her powers and she knew that the only person who would be able to help her was Missouri.<p>

"Hello?" Missouri said answering the phone.

"Missouri, something is wrong," Kat said feeling the pain explode in the back of her head.

"What is it, sugar?"

"My," Kat stopped and fell over on the floor. The phone fell out of her hands and she felt her whole body shaking. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went into another seizure.

"Kat? Katerina!" Missouri yelled into the phone. Kat didn't hear her though.

* * *

><p>Dean walked down the hall. He was looking for Kat. It had been an hour since she had left and he could just sense that something was wrong. He walked past a washroom and stopped. He thought he heard a voice he recognized coming from it. He stopped and took a couple of steps back. He leaned against the wall by the door and pulled out his cell phone pretending to check his messages. He listened to the voice.<p>

"Kat... Can you hear me?" he heard the muffled voice say. He knew Kat was in there and she was hurt.

He looked around the hall and saw that it was empty for the moment. He placed his hand on the doorknob and tried it. It was locked. He placed his cell phone in his pocket and then pulled out his lock picking kit. He quickly turned and worked on the lock. He got the door opened in a minute. He pushed it opened and stepped into the room before anyone saw him. He closed the door behind him and looked in the washroom.

He saw Kat lying at his feet. He kneeled down and checked her pulse. She was alive but barely. He rolled her on her back and saw how pale her face was. He felt his hands shaking as he ran them over her body checking for any broken bones, cuts anything that could tell him why she unconscious in a bathroom. He didn't find anything and he just stared at her. His Kitten seemed dead and it scared him.

"Kat!" he heard Missouri scream. He turned and saw Kat's cell and grabbed it.

"Missouri?" he asked hoping she would know what to do.

"Thank god. Is Katerina alright?"

Dean swallowed his pain and worry. He felt tears come to his eyes, "No, I don't think she is. She's just laying here, not moving or responding to me."

Dean heard Missouri curse, "Has this happened before? Has there been anything happening to her that isn't normal?"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to think. He then remembered Kat's seizure from the day before, "Yesterday, she had a seizure or something. Please tell me you know what is going on?"

"I don't but I am on my way. Dean, get her to a bed and just let her rest. And keep Adora away from her."

Dean frowned, "Why? Addie needs her mother."

"Adora has powers that are calling to Kat's now non existence powers. I don't know if that is what is making her sick or if it's her powers trying to come back. Either way, to be on the safe side, keep them separated. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Dean said softly.

"Good. I will see you soon."

Dean hung up the cell phone and looked at Kat. He didn't know what to do. He had agreed to go with Sam to help Rufus on a hunt but now it seemed like Kat needed him more. He sighed and picked her up in his arms. He would need to talk things over with Sam and Bobby. Someone had to go to help Rufus and someone needed to stay behind and look after Kat, Bobby and Addie.

* * *

><p>Sam stood holding Addie listening to what Dean was saying. He looked at Kat just lying in Dean's arms and knew that his brother wasn't lying. Kat needed help and Sam was glad that Missouri was coming. Sam kissed Adora on the head when the baby girl cried for her mother. Sam saw the pained look come across Dean's face as well.<p>

"Get the damn doctor in here. I'll check myself out," Bobby said rolling his wheel chair over to the closet to get his clothes.

"Bobby, you need-," Dean started.

"Boy, you are going to need someone to watch over Addie while you worry about Kat. Sam is going to go help Rufus-," Bobby started.

"I am?" Sam asked shocked. He saw that Dean wore the same look on his face.

"Bobby, I really don't think Sam should go by himself," Dean stated.

"I think he should. Kat is the mother of your child, Dean. Adora is your daughter. I really think you should be the one to stay and be with them. How do you think Kat would feel opening her eyes and finding Sam there instead of you?"

Sam watched as Dean looked down at Kat. He saw the love and worry in his brother's eyes. He knew that Dean wanted to fix Kat but that his brother would be worried about him on this hunt alone. Sam knew however, that they would never have a chance at rebuilding that trust between them if Dean didn't start to see that he could be trusted with the simple things again; like going on a hunt.

"Dean, I know you don't like it but," Sam paused as Dean met his eyes, "I can do this. I won't let you down. Plus, Kat and Addie need you more than I do."

Dean looked at Sam and then looked at Adora, "You're right, they do need me. I have no choice but to trust you with this, Sam."

Sam nodded. He knew that that was as much as he was going to get from Dean. His brother didn't trust him but at the moment, Dean knew he had no choice. It was either trust Sam to go on the hunt alone or risk losing Kat forever. He was glad that Dean was finally seeing that Kat and Adora should come first in his life. Now Sam just hoped that Missouri would be able to figure out what was wrong with Kat and fix it. Sam couldn't imagine not having her as part of the family.


	19. Chapter 18

_**What is the reason you have come**__**  
><strong>__**To beckon me**_

_Kat opened her eyes and moaned. She sat up and looked around her. She was in the motel room. She was alone and she realized that all the pain was gone from her body. She looked around the room and wished that she could see some sign of life. She climbed off the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom._

_"You know, I never thought I would ever meet a natural witch. The thought was that you all had died out centuries ago," she heard a voice behind her say. She turned and saw a man with blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a button up shirt the colour of grass with a blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. She stood there looking at him but she couldn't place him._

_"Do I know you?" she asked softly._

_"I believe everyone knows me. I'm Lucifer, nice to meet you."_

_Kat stood there stunned, "You're who?"_

_"The devil, Satan, the man downstairs. Any of this ringing a bell?"_

_Kat took a step back, "You found your vessel."_

_"Correction, I found a vessel. Nic isn't my vessel. Sam is."_

_Kat stood there shocked. "Sam? He's your vessel?"_

_"Yes, he is. The final battle will be fought with Michael wearing Dean and me inside of Sam. Although at the moment, there is a little problem with that arrangement."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Your binding spell. It linked you with Sam. Which means, I'll need your permission as well. And I really don't like having to ask twice for what I want."_

_Kat stood there and then smiled softly. She stood taller and walked over to Lucifer. "You can't find me, can you?"_

_"No, I can't. I can't find Sam which means that I can't find you. But I will find one of you, and I will get what I want."_

_"Over my dead body."_

_Lucifer smiled and grabbed Kat's arm. He yanked her closer, "Be careful what you wish for, Katerina. You may get your wish."_

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the bed beside Kat. He held her hand and just watched her. He jumped when she moaned and her eyes twitched. It had been ten hours since he had found her at the hospital and he had spent every minute of it with her. Bobby was watching over Adora and Missouri had called saying she had been delayed by a flat tire but would be there when she could. Dean watched as Kat opened her eyes and turned to face him. He reached out and stroked her cheek.<p>

"Dean?' she asked softly.

"Shhh, Kitten, I'm right here. Everything will be all right," he told her moving closer to her and just stroking her hair.

"No, it won't. It'll never be okay again."

Dean watched as tears rolled down Kat's eyes. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her close. He felt her holding him tight and knew that something was wrong. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was scared. He could see it in her eyes. He kissed her on the lips. Her hold on him didn't loosen. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" he asked softly looking in her eyes.

"I had a bad dream. Or it wasn't a dream," she said shaking her head, "I don't know anymore."

"Tell me what it was about."

"Lucifer was in it. He has a vessel, Nic but... He told me that that wasn't his true vessel."

"Did he tell you who was?"

Kat nodded and let more tears fall, "Sam. Sam is his true vessel."

Dean sat there shocked. He then cursed and remembered that he had let Sam go off on his own. He pulled away from Kat and got up. He walked over to his jacket and pulled it on. He cursed when he remembered that Sam had taken the impala. He turned and saw Kat trying to get out of bed. He walked over to her and forced her to sit down.

"Stay here, I got to go and get Sam and-," he started.

"Dean, Lucifer can't take Sam as his vessel unless Sam and I both say yes."

"I... What?" Dean asked softly.

"The binding spell I did, it connects Sam and I. Lucifer can't take Sam's body without my permission and I am not going to give it."

Dean looked at Kat and looked away, "I guess you and Sam are more connected than I thought."

"Only because of the spell. You and I," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "we are connected by love."

Dean looked back at her and saw the look she was giving him. She meant it; she still loved him. He knew that he would always love her and knowing that she felt the same way gave him hope. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. He then pulled away and looked into her eyes. He knew that he would have to tell her about Missouri and everything that had happened.

"Do you remember being at the hospital?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her and took her hand.

"I do. I felt this pain in my head. It was like a headache but ten times worse. I called Missouri and then the pain just exploded and everything went black."

"I found you. I talked to Missouri, she's on her way. She doesn't know what could be causing the black outs and seizures but she thinks it could be your powers."

"My powers? But some of them came back."

"She didn't explain too much and I was too worried to ask. We'll see what she has to say when she gets here."

Kat nodded. She held Dean's hand tight in hers, "I'm scared."

"I know. But no matter what she says, you have me beside you, Kitten. Just remember that."

Kat nodded. She curled back in bed and pulled Dean with her. She felt him lay down beside her and his arm wrap around her. She took his hand and held it tight. She knew that whatever Missouri was going to say, it was probably not going to be anything good. She closed her eyes and took in Dean's comfort. She knew that she needed it and was glad that he was there. She had missed him comforting her when she needed it.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the basement of the church and looked at Ellen and everyone else gathered there. He didn't know what to do and he wished that Dean was there with him; or even Kat. He felt so alone at the moment and helpless. He didn't know if he could or would be able to help in this case. The demons were running the town and apparently they had taken over Jo and Rufus. Sam got up and started to pace. He really wished that he could pick up the phone and call Dean, Bobby or Kat. He turned when Ellen walked over to him.<p>

"You figure everything out yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. Nothing about this case seems to make sense," Sam admitted.

"I knew that before. Have any ideas what we can do to stop these demons?"

Sam shook his head. He looked at Ellen then looked away, "Usually I would ask Dean or Bobby for help trying to figure this out or what to do next."

"Well, tough luck on that because all you have is me. And all I got is you."

Sam nodded. He then looked back at Ellen, "Why did Rufus come here in the first place?"

"He said something about the water. That's all I know."

Sam frowned. He looked around the room and saw the pastor. He walked over to the pastor and sat beside him. The pastor smiled at Sam and held his bible closer to him. Sam smiled back and tried to make the pastor feel safe and relaxed. However, Sam knew that that was a stretch; no one was going to feel completely safe until all the demons were gone.

"Father, do you know anything about the water?" he asked softly.

"The river suddenly ran polluted," the pastor answered.

"When did this happen?"

"Last Wednesday," a guy named Austin said, "the demon thing happened the next day."

Sam sat there and thought about what that could mean. He turned back and looked at the priest, "Did anything else happen around here? Anything weird?"

"Not that I remember," the pastor said.

"I saw something but it was really weird and I don't know if it has anything to do with this," Austin said.

"Tell me anyway."

"There was a shooting star. Same night, Wednesday. It was really big," Austin saw Sam and Ellen look at each other, "Does that count?" he asked.

"Yeah, it counts."

Sam got up and walked over to the bookshelves. He pulled out a bible and flipped to the back. He flipped through the pages of Revelations and found the passage he was looking for. He read it once then again and a third time. He knew what the passage meant; the water and the star were signs. The Four Horsemen were on their way and War was probably the first one that had landed. He looked up at the people watching him. He knew that they wanted answers. He walked over to them and tried not to look worried.

"I think I know what is happening," he said. _And we might be screwed_, he thought but didn't add.

* * *

><p>Kat sat across from Missouri and looked at her. Missouri looked back at her and just looking at Missouri's face Kat knew it wasn't good. She was glad that she had sent Dean to go check on Addie and Bobby in the next room. She didn't want to think about how worried Dean would have gotten by seeing the serious look on the psychic's face.<p>

"How bad is it?" Kat asked softly.

"It's bad. I think your little girl is trying to give your powers back, or at least let her powers touch yours," Missouri explained.

"What?"

"Adora's powers are trying to talk to yours. That is normal between natural witches and their daughters. However, your blinding spell connects you to Sam. Sam's powers have been wiped clean which means-," Missouri started.

"Mine have been too. So Addie can't talk to my powers so she is trying to send me hers. And it is making me sick."

"You could have died, Kat. Your powers use to protect you from anything. They aren't there now, and Addie can't control her powers. She is sending you everything when you touch her and your body is rebelling."

Kat closed her eyes. She really hadn't thought it was that bad. She looked at Missouri and really hoped that there was some way her friend could help her fix this, "What do we need to do?" Kat asked.

"We need to break the binding spell," Missouri said.

"Anything but that."

"Katerina, you can't be stubborn about this. This is your life."

"It's Sam's life too. He is Lucifer's vessel, Missouri. Because of the binding spell, Lucifer has to ask my permission as well as Sam's to take over Sam's body. I need to keep the binding spell."

Missouri looked at Kat and shook her head, "Girl, breaking the binding spell is the only way. Otherwise, you will never be able to hold your daughter again or be near her. There is no other spell I know that can fix this."

"Then we'll just look for one."

"Katerina-."

"No, Missouri. I can't undo the binding spell. It's an airtight guarantee that Sam won't say yes and Lucifer won't take over his body. I can stop whatever plan the angels have in mind."

Missouri stood up and walked to the door. She turned back and looked at Kat, "I know you want to save the world, and save the Winchesters but, Katerina, you got to ask yourself, is it worth losing your daughter over?"

Kat watched as Missouri left. She sat there and looked down at her hands. She looked at the scar and wondered if Missouri was right. She needed a second plan if they couldn't find another way to get back her powers. She knew that there was a chance that Missouri was right and breaking the binding spell was the only way. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. The worst part was she knew that if it came to that, she would walk away. She needed the spell to stay in place; that way they had the upper hand on Lucifer. She just didn't know if she could really just walk away from her daughter. Or if she could stand having Dean hate her again for doing it. She laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She really did have a lot to think about.


	20. Chapter 19

Sam drove up to the motel his body tired and full of pain. He felt War's ring burning a hole in his pocket and he wondered what Dean would think of him now. The little brother that he no longer trusted had taken on the Horseman War all by himself and won. Sam felt damn proud of himself. He pushed open the door to the impala and stepped out into the early morning light. He sighed when he heard the familiar sounds of Kat and Dean's yells coming from one of the rooms. He slammed the door of the impala and walked around to the trunk to get his bags.

"Home sweet home," he muttered under his breath. He couldn't wait to hear what had them arguing this time.

* * *

><p>"Katerina, will you just listen to me, dammit!" Dean yelled watching as Kat winced as she walked from the bed to the couch grabbing her clothes and shoving them in her bag. She refused to listen to reason and let Missouri break the binding spell for good. Missouri had explained to him that Ruby had only hacked away at it enough to allow Sam to use his ability; the spell was still fully intact and with it in place Kat's powers would stay gone. Dean knew he should be happy about that but the cost was just too high; as long as Kat's powers stayed gone, she wouldn't be able to be around Adora. They could use the Chinese coin talisman and bind Adora's powers from her but Dean didn't have the heart to actually do it. He couldn't imagine how Addie would feel years later when she found out. He didn't want his little girl to hate him.<p>

"I can hear you perfectly, Dean you do not have to shout," Kat answered trying desperately not to cry. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want the binding spell broken. To her that spell was insurance. Lucifer could try all he wanted but there was no way that both she and Sam would say yes to him. She tossed her clothes in her bag and sighed. She turned and faced Dean again. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. She couldn't believe that once again she was walking away from him. It hurt her down to her core. "I don't want to do this, Dean. After everything I just," she looked down, "I don't want it to end this way."

Those were exactly the wrong ones to use. Dean walked over to Kat and placed his hands on her shoulders and yanked her close to him. It took everything not to shake some sense into her. Instead he rubbed her shoulders and tried to tell himself that screaming at her wouldn't keep her with him and wouldn't help her see reason. It would only push her away. "Kitten, you told me just a couple of days ago not to let you go if you tried to leave. So, this is me not letting you go," Dean looked into her eyes and let her see all the emotions he usually tried so hard to hide, "I tried doing this without you once, I sucked. I can't go on without you and I know for a fact I can't raise Addie without you. A little girl needs her mother and," Dean choked back tears, "I refuse to let her be raised the way I was. I want her to have everything I didn't growing up and that starts with a mother."

Kat felt her eyes fill with tears. She let Dean pull her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She heard someone knock on the door and Dean answer the knock telling the person that they could come in but she didn't let go of the father of her child. She felt Dean's hand stroke her back and wished that she had the strength to just push him away. She didn't; after months of being alone and wishing for him to be beside her, she couldn't push him away and just walk out the door. She pulled away slightly when she heard Sam greet them. She wiped away her tears and turned to look at Sam. He looked worn out to her and she saw the questioning look in his eyes. He then looked around the room.

"Where's Addie?" he asked softly looking at Dean then Kat.

"She's with Bobby and Missouri right now. We," Dean looked at Kat then back at Sam, "We still haven't figured out what to do with Kat's powers. Missouri made a suggestion but Kitten vetoed it."

"Dean, don't bring Sam into this," Kat stated knowing that Sam would side with Dean. She looked at the younger Winchester and saw that he already knew this had something to do with him.

"What did Missouri suggest?" Sam asked.

"She said breaking the binding spell would solve all this. Kat's powers would come back and everything would be alright."

"She didn't put it that way. She said-."

"Alright, let's do that. What does she need to break it?" Sam asked calmly. He saw the looked pass between Kat and Dean and suddenly it hit him; they were hiding something from him. "What?" he demanded.

"Sam, I," Kat started as she walked close to Sam, "I had a dream and Lucifer was it in. He found a vessel but... It isn't his true vessel," she explained softly wanting to break the news to him gently.

Sam frowned, "Okay, did he tell you who his true vessel is?"

"You are, Sammy," Dean said softly.

Kat watched as Sam looked at Dean confused. He then looked back at her and she nodded. She watched as the shock came on his features and he looked away. She saw the tears form in his eyes and she walked over to him and took his hand. He looked down at her and she saw hurt in his eyes.

"This has something to do with why you don't want to break the binding spell, doesn't it?" he asked her.

"Lucifer needs your permission, Sam but with the spell in place, he also needs mine. The binding spell made the two of us like," Kat hated to use the word with Dean there but she needed Sam to understand, "like one. Lucifer needs both of our permission before he can take you as his vessel."

Sam nodded then pulled his hand away from hers, "What you are really trying to tell me is that you don't trust me," he stated softly.

"Sam, I trust you. With the spell in place it means that Lucifer has to go through two of us. We both know that neither of us will ever say yes."

"It means that Addie is going to be without her mother because of this," Dean added watching as Sam looked at Kat. Dean had once hated the closeness that his brother and the woman he loved had shared but he had moved past that. He saw the way Kat looked at Sam and knew that she may love his brother but she did so in the same way Dean himself did. He knew that Kat would never pursue a romantic relationship with Sam and he also knew that Sam wouldn't pursue one with her either. He just wished that Kat wouldn't sacrifice a relationship with Adora to try and help Sam.

"What is he talking about, Katerina?" Sam asked her his voice soft and fearful.

"Addie's powers are trying to reach out to mine. The only problem is that now, mine aren't there. So Addie is trying to send me powers. Unfortunately, without my powers, I am unprotected and my body just can't take it."

Sam looked at Kat and realized what Kat wasn't telling him, "You can't be around her unless we break the binding spell."

"Sam-."

"I won't let you choose me over your own daughter," Sam looked at Dean, "Were you actually going to let her do that? Just walk away?" he demanded.

"Hey man, you should know by now that no one can talk her out of things when she gets something in her head," Dean protested.

"Right. Didn't you learn anything from last time? Don't you love her?"

"Both of you stop it!" Kat said standing in the middle between the two brothers as Dean walked over Sam, "Don't do this."

"How dare you ask me if I love her or not? Who the hell do you think you are?" Dean demanded about to get into Sam's face.

Kat shoved against his chest not wanting them to break into a fist fight. She suddenly felt a cold touch on her back. She turned her head and looked behind her. No one was there. She frowned when she felt the cold touch move up her back to the base of her neck. She ignored Sam and Dean arguing and focused on the touch. She then felt a cold breath on the back of her neck. She looked behind her again but nothing was there. She turned back fully intent on telling Sam and Dean what she was feeling but was stopped. Suddenly her voice was gone.

"I didn't bring you here for you to lose your powers and be useless. We need to fix this," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Suddenly pain exploded in Kat's body. It felt like her body was on fire and cold at the same time. She fell to her knees in between Sam and Dean whimpering. She felt Dean and Sam each take one of her hands asking her what was wrong. She couldn't answer them though. She pulled away from them and laid on the floor hoping the pain would stop. She felt Dean brushing the hair from her face and then the pain intensified. She screamed as a searing pain exploded in her chest. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she could no longer think as a seizure took over.

Dean watched as Kat shook and twitched her body fully engrossed in the seizure. He turned and looked at Sam tears in his eyes. "Sammy, I don't-," he started but stopped as a sob escaped. He couldn't lose her.

"I'll get Missouri and tell her to break the binding spell, Dean. You just stay here with her," Sam said patting Dean on the back and standing up. He also had tears in his eyes but he knew that he couldn't lose it. Dean needed him to keep a clear head and focus. They had to save Kat.

* * *

><p>Missouri closed the book and cursed slightly. She was still not finding anything that could help Kat without breaking the binding spell. She wished that the girl would be less stubborn and accept that in magic there were rules and sometimes you had to follow them instead of trying to break them. Kat was a natural witch but with that there were certain things she could not do; one of them being getting her powers back and keeping the binding spell.<p>

Missouri turned and looked at the clock. She frowned as she saw that it had froze. She got up and walked over to it. It had been working a moment earlier. She then felt a slight chill in the room. She turned and jumped when she saw a man standing by the door.

"Who are you?" she demanded watching he walked closer to her. He was about her height and wore a leather jacket. His blond hair was thinning at the top and he wore it so it just touched the nape of his neck.

"That isn't important. What is though is what you are going to do to help Katerina. I didn't bring her here so she could act like a martyr. The Winchesters have the market cornered on that," he said.

Missouri frowned, "I can't help her. She won't let me."

"Yeah, I know. So, I decided to help things along. I gave her her powers back."

Missouri stood there shocked, "What? But her body-."

"Is about to go Chernobyl? I know," he dug into his pocket and held out a piece of paper, "This is a spell that could help her. You need to perform it exactly as I have written it."

Missouri eyed the paper but didn't take it, "What kind of spell is it?"

The man smiled slightly, "A grounding spell. Katerina's body, more precisely, her powers need to be grounded to someone human."

"Ground her powers back to nature."

"Exactly. Of course, this can't be just anyone. It has to be the righteous man. Someone who has gone to Hell and come back again."

"But where am I..." Missouri trailed off, "Dean," she muttered.

The man smiled, "Glad I could help."

"Wait," Missouri said as he turned to leave, "Why the righteous man? Couldn't it just have been anyone?"

The man turned back and looked at Missouri, "You don't need to know everything about the spell. Just that it'll work," he snapped his fingers and Missouri heard the clock ticking again, "Sam is on his way. Good luck and Godspeed."

Missouri watched as the man just disappeared. She stood there looking at the piece of paper as it fluttered to the floor. She bent down and picked it up at the same moment that Sam burst through the door. She knew that something had happened to Kat. She could feel it in the feelings that were coming from Sam. She held the paper tight in her hand and decided she had no choice. She had to do the spell if she was going to save Kat.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Your whispers calling me you speak my name**__**  
><strong>__**How can I save you when I couldn't save myself**_

Dean held Kat's body close to his. He let the tears roll down his cheeks. He turned when the door banged opened and Sam rushed in with Missouri following him. He felt relief flood over him. He prayed that Missouri could save Kat. He didn't want to think about how he would raise Addie without her.

"It's going to be all right, Kitten. Missouri is here and we're going to fix this," he told her softly. She didn't respond and he felt more tears fall.

"Dean," Missouri said watching as he turned and looked at her, "I need you to lift her up. I have to draw a symbol under her. Can you do that?" she asked knowing that just asking Dean to do that was hard on him. She could sense that he was scared to touch her and hurt Kat more.

"Okay," he finally whispered.

Dean lifted Kat up in his arms. He stood and held her close to him. He kissed her on the cheek and wished that she would respond to him. He looked away from her and watched as Missouri drew the symbol around him. He then turned and saw Sam mixing together some herbs in a bowl. Dean was sure that they were going to do the spell to break the binding spell. He looked back at Kat when he heard her whimper.

"Shh, Kitten, it'll be over soon. We'll fix this soon, I promise," he told her resting his cheek on her head. He held her close in his arms and prayed that this would work. He needed Kat to be all right.

"Okay, you can lay her down in the middle of the circle," Missouri said standing up.

Dean nodded. He placed Kat down in the middle of the circle. He took her hand in his and then looked at Missouri, "Can I stay with her until you start the spell?" he asked.

"Actually, Dean, that is where I want you to be during the whole thing," Missouri told him.

Dean looked at her confused. He turned and looked at Sam and saw that he wore the same look on his face, "Why?" they asked at the same time.

"I don't have time to tell you why. I just know that this spell will work, so dammit do what I say."

Sam and Dean turned and looked at each other. They just nodded. Dean looked back at Kat and told himself that it didn't really matter what Missouri was doing. He didn't really care as long as it worked and brought her back to him. He wanted her with him; he needed her. He knew that he was broken and the only one who refused to let him act that way was Kat. She loved him and refused to just stand by and let him wallow in his self pity. She was the only one who he really thought believed in him anymore and he needed that. He knew that if he had any chance at all at being a good father to Adora that he needed his Kitten with him. With her beside him, he remembered how to love and accept love in return.

* * *

><p><em>Kat opened her eyes and moaned. The light was too bright. She closed her eyes again and turned her head. She felt no pain around her and wondered why it was so quiet. She slowly sat up and knew that something was off about the place she was. She slowly climbed to her feet and looked around her. For as far as she could see everything was covered by the bright white light. She held her hand up over her eyes but all she saw was still the light. She dropped her hand and sighed.<em>

"_Something tells me that this is not going to be something good," she muttered raking a hand through her hair._

_She turned around and decided that she had nothing to do but to start walking. She began to walk into the light looking for something or someone to be there. She kept walking and walking. It felt like hours had gone by but she didn't see anyone. She stopped and looked around her. It looked like she hadn't started walking at all; it looked exactly like the place she had left. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. It didn't control her anger. She screamed loudly. Her scream echoed in back at her in the light. _

"_Come on! This isn't fucking funny!" she screamed wishing that someone would show up so she could kick their ass. _

_Nothing happened and she gave up. She sat on the floor and rested her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and prayed that whatever was happening to her would stop. She knew that Dean and Sam needed her; her daughter as well. She sighed. Nothing was going right._

* * *

><p>Dean stroked Kat's hand and just watched her. He heard Sam and Missouri working around him mixing together the herbs and chanting but none of that mattered to him. All that mattered was Kat and that she needed to wake up. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the temple. He reached out and stroked her hair.<p>

"Missouri is doing the spell and Sammy is helping her," he whispered to her, "I want to believe that this will work but there are some many things that could go wrong. I love you, Kitten but this whole witch thing is still hard to swallow sometimes. Right now, I am so scared for you, I," he paused and looked at his lover, "I can't lose you, Katerina. I lost you two times too many already. I just need you to listen to me, and come back. Can you do that for me, Kitten? Could you come back?" he whispered tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sam stopped mixing the herbs together and watched his brother with Kat. He had never seen Dean so messed up over a girl. Dean had cared about a lot of women, had loved and left a lot but Sam had never seen Dean show so much emotion before over a woman. Sam watched as Dean leaned in and whispered soft words to Kat. Sam looked away and tossed in the last herb. He turned and grabbed the box of matches and lit one. He tossed it in the bowl and all the herbs caught fire. He stood in the smoke thinking about what would happen to his brother if Kat didn't make it. His thoughts went to everyone they had lost; their mother, their father, their brother. Sam knew that Dean couldn't take losing one more person. Sam didn't want that either; especially not Kat.

"Sam, bring that over here," Missouri said standing next to Dean and Kat.

Sam snapped out of it and picked the bowl up and carried it over to them. He held it and watched as Missouri took the bowl and waved the smoke around Dean and Kat. She then waved the knife around in the smoke. Sam stepped back and watched as she handed the knife to Dean. Dean looked at it then looked at Missouri. Sam saw the look on his brother's face and knew that Dean was not happy with the idea of hurting Kat.

"I am not cutting her," Dean stating confirming Sam's assumption.

"Dean, you need to do it to help her. You need to cut her skin over her heart and then cut yourself in the same place and then mix your blood together and link hands. It is what the spell calls for," Missouri explained.

Dean looked at the knife then looked down at Kat. He saw how pale she was and looked back at Missouri to refuse. He then saw the stubborn look on her face and knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He swore softly under his breath and slowly started to unbutton Kat's shirt. He was glad she was wearing a bra. He pushed her shirt aside and looked at her chest. He slowly brought the knife forward and gently placed it against her skin. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. He then opened his eyes and made a quick cut. He winced and felt more worry fill his heart when Kat didn't even move. The blood flowed over her breasts and he quickly pulled off his button up and t-shirt off. He cut himself on the chest above his heart. His winced and then tossed the blade aside. He ran his hand over the cut on his chest wiping blood on it. He then placed the same hand over Kat's chest and felt her blood on his hand. He then took her hand and held it tight.

"What now?" he asked Missouri.

"Now, we wait."

"Wait? I cut her and we are just-."

Sam shielded his eyes as a bright white light exploded round Dean and Kat. Dean didn't finish his sentence and Sam looked at Missouri. She was shielding her eyes as well. She turned and looked at Sam.

"Where did you get this spell and what does it do?" Sam asked knowing that something about this whole thing was off.

"I'll tell you everything if it works," Missouri told him.

Sam just nodded and then didn't say anything at all. He looked at the light and said a soft prayer in his head for Dean and Kat. He hoped that they would be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Kat had given up hope of seeing everyone or ever getting back to Dean. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She knew that she was probably dead and that this was her afterlife. She was stuck in limbo or this was where the natural witches ended up.<em>

"_I am never going to see Adora grow up," she muttered biting her lip so that the sobs didn't escape. She buried her face in her hands and let the sobs come. _

_She sat in the middle of what she considered nothingness. She sobbed and wished that she could go back and change things. She wished that she would have let Missouri break the binding spell. She never really wanted to leave her daughter behind. She let go and let the pain surround her. She hugged herself close and knew that she was now alone in the world again._

"_Kat! Hello!" she heard someone yell. Her head shot up as she realized that it was Dean calling for her. She shot to her feet and ran towards him._

"_Dean!" she yelled back. _

"_Kitten!"_

_The white light seemed to part and then suddenly there was Dean in front of her. She ran into his arms and hugged him close to her. She felt his strong arms come around her and everything felt better. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. He was there with her and she wasn't alone. She knew deep down inside that he was going to save her. He always did._

"_How did you get here?" she asked pulling away and looking into his green eyes._

"_Missouri had a spell. Are you okay?" he asked her running his hand along her back._

_Kat shook her head, "I wasn't but I am now. I thought," she paused and looked away, "I thought that I was dead. Please tell me that I'm not."_

_Dean smiled and shook his head, "No, Kitten, you aren't dead. Not anymore then I am."_

_Kat nodded relieved, "All right, so now the million dollar question, how the hell do we get out of here?"_

_Dean looked around then looked back at Kat. He shrugged, "I was kind of hoping you would know that. After all, you are the witch in this family."_

_Kat sighed, "Why is it I always have to think of everything in this relationship?"_

_Dean pulled her closer, "It keeps things interesting."_


	22. Chapter 21

Sam paced the floor with Addie in his arms. Bobby had needed some sleep and the littlest Winchester had been crying up a storm. Sam thought that it was because she knew that something was going on with her parents. He turned and looked at the ball of light again. He really wished he knew what was going on in there. He turned and looked at Missouri. She was beginning to worry about it was well.

* * *

><p><em>Kat groaned in frustration as again nothing happened. She dropped Dean's hands and cursed softly. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, a slight smile on his face.<em>

_"And what exactly are you smiling about?" she asked._

_"You. This is kind of funny."_

_"Funny?" Kat hit him in the arm, "This is not funny."_

_"Yeah, it is. Little Miss Witch can't get out of the spell."_

_Kat hit him again, "You're a jackass."_

_Dean yanked her close, "But a jackass that you are in love with."_

_Kat looked into his green eyes, "Very true."_

_Kat leaned in and kissed Dean deeply. She felt him hold her closer. Then suddenly it felt like they were falling. Kat pulled away and looked at Dean. She saw the look of confusion and fear on his face and then the bright white light dimmed and they were plunged into darkness._

* * *

><p>Missouri was beginning to believe that she had made a very large mistake in listening to the mystery man and doing the grounding spell. She looked at the clock again and couldn't believe how much time had gone by. She looked at Sam and saw him watching her. He looked worried. She got up and made her way over to him completely intent on trying to explain to him why she had done the spell and what had happened with the mystery man.<p>

She reached Sam and opened her mouth to start to explain. However, she was stopped by the bright white light exploding in the room and turning black. Missouri and Sam turned to look at it and then the light disappeared all together. They watched Dean and Kat laying there in the symbol. Both of them held their breaths. They released them when Dean moaned.

"Kitten?" Dean asked looking at Kat laying underneath him.

She moaned softly and turned her head to look at him. She opened her eyes, "I'm okay."

Sam walked over to the relief filling his face. He kneeled beside them and helped Dean sit up as well as Kat. He looked at Missouri and saw that she was also relieved. He turned back to look at Kat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," she muttered.

Kat held her hand out in front of her. She muttered softly under her breath the incantation. She smiled widely when the ends of her fingers ignited in flames. She turned and looked at Sam then at Dean. She closed her hand in a fist and the flames disappeared. She then closed her eyes and muttered another incantation. They all waited and a few moments later they felt the floor under them shift. Kat opened her eyes a huge smile on her face.

"I'm back," she said slowly getting to her feet.

Dean climbed to his feet as well. He looked at Kat and smiled. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. He felt her hold him back just as tight and he really felt like they were getting things back on track. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He saw love there and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Guess we can kick the angels' asses now that we have our witch back," he said his lips still against hers.

Kat smiled, "Yes, we can."

"I hate to break this up but," Missouri sighed, "I think we need to talk about the spell I did."

Kat frowned and pulled away from Dean and looked at the psychic. "It wasn't to break the binding spell was it?"

"No. Not really."

It was Sam and Dean's turn to frown. "What do you mean not really?" Sam asked softly.

"You did the spell without knowing what could happen? You put Kat in that kind of danger?" Dean demanded his anger getting the best of him.

"Dean, calm down," Kat said placing a hand on his arm, "Missouri, what spell did you do and where did you get it?"

Missouri opened her mouth to answer but instead the door to the motel room flew open and the Trickster walked in a huge grin on his face. Dean and Sam cursed and pulled out their guns. Within moments the guns were flying through the air and landing at the Trickster's feet.

"Now, boys is that anyway to greet me?" he asked.

"Get the hell out of here," Dean said moving in front of Kat.

"Dean, I understand the anger, I really do."

"Understand? Last time we saw you, I wound up dying a hundred times!"

"A hundred and one, actually," the Trickster said. He smiled when he was met by the hard looks of everyone in the room, "But who's counting right?"

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"He's the one who gave me the spell," Missouri admitted. She saw the looks from Sam and Dean, "I didn't know what he was."

"I can hide it so well at times," he answered.

"Look, I don't care about what happened with you, Sam and Dean in the past. I just want to know why you decided to help me now?" Kat demanded moving out from behind Dean. She loved that he wanted to protect her but she wasn't a child. She didn't need to be guarded all the time. Her powers were back and she could handle things on her own if she had too.

The Trickster smiled and walked over to where Addie was laying on one of the beds. He saw Sam, Dean and Kat take several steps forward and he stepped back. He looked at Kat, "Because, I didn't bring you here for you to be useless."

Kat looked at the Trickster and then it hit her. She saw a flash and his vessel was gone and in its place was the angel Gabriel that had brought her back to Sam. Another flash and she was looking at the Trickster again. She stepped closer ignoring Dean and Sam when they tried to warn her back. She looked at Gabriel confused.

"You're," she paused and shook her head, "You can't be. It isn't possible."

"Yes, it is. I went into Witness Protection you could say."

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Sammy knows, don't you Sammy? You remember the little chat we had after Dean died, don't you?"

Sam looked at the Trickster and frowned. He then remembered the drunken vision he had had of the Trickster being in Bobby's living room and talking to him. He shook his head, "I was drunk and imagined it."

The Trickster smiled and shook his head, "No, you didn't imagine it. I really came to have a chat with you. I am also the one who went to Kat's world and brought her here. You needed her, Sam. Unfortunately, you didn't listen to her very much did you?"

Dean had had enough. He pushed past Kat and walked over to the Trickster. He grabbed him and shoved him hard against the wall. Part of him wondered why the Trickster let him do it.

"My brother and Kat may be willing to let you run this show and play with us like a cat with a ball of yarn, but I'm not. I want to know what the hell you are talking about and I want to know it now," he stated his voice cold and stern. Dean was done playing whatever little game the Trickster wanted him to play. He wanted to know what was going on. He needed to know because he had his family to protect.

The Trickster looked past Dean at Kat, "He gets real testy, doesn't he?"

"Answer the question!"

The Trickster looked at Dean, "I'm Gabriel, the archangel. I went and got Kat and brought her to this world because my big brothers, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael never planned on her being here. I wanted to screw with their apocalypse as much as I could without them knowing."

Dean let go of him shocked. He felt Kat place her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She just nodded. He knew then that the Trickster- no _Gabriel_ was telling the truth. He was an angel and that was why they could never kill him. He turned back and looked at the archangel. He had learned the harsh lesson that the only angel they could trust was Castiel.

"So, what, you just abandoned your family?" Dean asked.

Gabriel looked at Dean anger coming on his face, "That's rich coming from you. What you call war, my family calls Sunday dinner. You have no idea what it was like being there and having to stand back and watch as they fought and argued," Gabriel shook his head, "I saw Michael cast Lucifer out and Dad stood by and did nothing about it. So, you can stand there and judge all you want, but you weren't there."

"I know that they were your family and you walked out on them. Hell, you've been hiding all these years and for what? Because you couldn't pick a side?"

"Dean, stop it," Kat said standing in between Dean and Gabriel and pushing Dean back, "Maybe he is here to help."

"I don't want his help. He didn't help his brothers and stand by them, now did he?"

"You really want to go there, Dean? If I remember correctly, you didn't stand by Sam either when he went away to Stanford. Hell, you didn't even stand by him when he went after Lilith. You called him a monster and beat the crap out of him," Gabriel pushed.

Dean went to lunge at Gabriel but instead found him pinned to the opposite wall. He looked up and saw Kat standing in the middle of the room her hand out in front of her. She looked at him tears in her eyes. He knew that she hated that she had to use her powers on him. He sighed and looked away from her. He guessed it wasn't a good idea to start an argument with an archangel when Adora was in the room. Who knew what kind of damage Gabriel could do if Dean pissed him off enough.

"Nice, Katerina. I knew you would see things my way," Gabriel said.

Kat whirled around and glared at him, "Outside now. If you want to talk to me, fine I will listen. But I am not going to have you taunt Dean. Do you understand?"

Kat watched as Gabriel nodded. He disappeared and Kat assumed that he was outside waiting for her. She looked at Dean and waved her hand letting him down from the wall. She walked over to him and reached up to stroke his cheek. He pulled away from her touch. Her heart ached a little but she pushed that aside.

"I am going to go talk to him. There has to be some reason why he brought me here and gave me my powers back," she said softly.

"Yeah, to fuck with us even more then he has been," Dean muttered.

"Dean-."

"Go. We'll start packing up. We should get back to Bobby's and help him get settled."

Kat nodded and knew what Dean was doing. He was telling her in no certain terms that he didn't want to talk about it. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She then turned and left the room to talk to Gabriel. She knew that whatever he had to tell her was important.

Sam and Missouri both watched as Dean went around the room shoving things in bags and throwing clothes on the bed. He turned and looked at them both.

"What?" he demanded.

"Are you okay with this?" Sam asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Boy, this is not the time to get picky over who offers you help," Missouri pointed out.

"I can get picky over it, all right. I just know that whatever help Gabriel is offering is not going to be good."

"Dean, you don't know that," Sam tried.

"Yeah, I do, Sam. Our whole lives nothing has ever been easy. I serious doubt that it's going to start to be now. Whatever Gabriel is up to is going to cost us. And cost us big."


	23. Chapter 22

_**And silence falls**__**  
><strong>__**Like calmness in a storm**_

The impala was eerily silent. Bobby and Sam looked at each other in the backseat over Addie's sleeping form. They then turned and looked at the back of Dean and Kat's head. The two lovers sat in the front seat and hadn't said a word to each other. Kat hadn't told Dean or any of them what Gabriel had told her and that had pissed Dean off. The ride had been filled with silence. Anger and mistrust hung in the air between Kat and Dean and neither Sam nor Bobby wanted to get in the middle of the couple. They were intent on sitting in the back and trying to entertain Addie. The moment that the two men in the back saw the sign for Singer's Salvage yard both wanted to weep in relief. Their hellish uncomfortable ride was at an end.

Kat sighed when Dean pulled up behind Bobby's house. She winced when Dean climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She slowly climbed out hating the distance that was steadily growing between her and Dean. She didn't know what else to say or do though. Gabriel had dumped a lot on her and she knew that she had to make a decision but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Dean. She knew what his answer would be. She slammed the door and turned to look at Sam as he climbed out of the backseat. He gave her a soft smile.

"Could you handle Dean and everything?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked.

"I just need to go and think about what Gabriel told me."

Sam nodded, "You ever going to tell us what he said?"

Kat shrugged, "Maybe."

Sam watched her walk away. He sighed and turned and pulled Adora's carrier out of the backseat as Dean pulled Bobby's wheel chair out of the trunk of the impala. Sam held the carrier and saw the look on his brother's face. He saw the heard set of Dean's features and the anger in his eyes. Sam turned and carried Adora up the steps to the door. He knew that it was just a matter of time before Dean blew up at Kat. Sam knew the signs and this time Sam wasn't so sure that there would be anyway for his brother and Kat to fix their relationship like they had before.

* * *

><p>Kat leaned against a beaten up old truck and closed her eyes. She thought about the conversation she had had with Gabriel. Even now, as his words echoed in her head, she was no closer to making a decision. She let a tear fall and knew that she might never be able to do what Gabriel had told her to.<p>

_"Why did you give me back my powers?" she had demanded._

_"Because you needed them. That spell did something else though," he had added a smirk on his face._

_"What?"_

_"It connected you to Dean. Now Michael will need your permission just like Lucifer does."_

_Kat had been shocked, "But... Why the hell do you care about any of this? I mean shouldn't you want the war to happen to? Aren't you on the side of God and your brothers?"_

_Gabriel had laughed, "No way. Not in this lifetime or the next. I love my brothers but the last thing I want is for them to tear apart this planet. I kind of like here. Hell, I like this place more than Heaven. Screwing with their plans is just my way of helping."_

_"Thanks. Now I can-."_

_"Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't. I didn't give you back your powers so you could stay here and die."_

_Kat had felt her heart start to thump against her chest, "What do you mean?"_

_"You need to take your daughter and go back to your world."_

_"No."_

_"You don't seem to understand the danger I put you in. Michael and Lucifer will both do whatever they can to get you to say yes. Think about it. If they get a hold of you and that baby, it's a guarantee that both Sam and Dean will say yes in a heartbeat to save you two. And if they do get a hold of your daughter, they will make sure to use her to get you to say yes as well."_

_Horrible images had run through Kat's mind. She winced and felt tears form in her eyes, "I can't take Dean's daughter away from him."_

_Gabriel had shaken his head, "It's better than Dean having to watch her die though. Believe me, Katerina, I know my brothers and they are not above killing an innocent to get what they want. After all, our loving Father above allows millions of children to die every day, doesn't he?"_

Kat wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to push that conversation from her mind. She sat on the ground and looked around her at the empty salvage yard. The skeletons of cars and trucks were her only company. She closed her eyes and thought about what leaving and going back to her world would do to Dean. He would break. She knew he wouldn't be able to deal with her taking their child away; no matter how much danger there was. He would put on a good show but the minute she was gone, he would fall apart. She let tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't you get it?" she whispered to the open air, "I can't break him. I can't be the reason that he finally breaks. I won't be that reason," she stated opening her eyes and looking around, "I love him too much to hurt him like that. He has lost everyone else in his life. I won't take his daughter from him."

The empty night didn't answer her. She wiped her tears and sighed. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't walk back into Bobby's and tell everyone what Gabriel had told her. She knew exactly what Dean would do. He would push her to leave no matter how much it broke him to do so. She couldn't ask him to sacrifice a relationship with his daughter just to save the world. It wasn't fair to him and it certainly wasn't fair to Adora. She deserved to have her father with her. She deserved to have happy memories just like Kat did of her own father.

"I can't do this!" she yelled. She stood up and looked at the sky, "You hear that? I CAN'T CHOOSE! ARE YOU HAPPY GOD? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" she screamed her voice cracking.

* * *

><p>Dean placed Addie in the bassinet in Kat's room. He heard Kat screaming outside. He walked over to the window and saw her standing in the middle of the salvage yard screaming to the sky. He pulled his jacket off watching her wondering why she was out there screaming at nothing when he was right there. Lord knew she didn't have a problem screaming at him. He turned away from the window and tossed his jacket aside. He walked back to the bassinet and looked down at his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully sucking on her thumb hugging her blanket close to her. He reached out and gently stroked her brown hair.<p>

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I never meant for any of this to happen," he whispered to her. "All I ever wanted was to just give you a better life then the one that I had growing up. I was four when my mom died and your Uncle Sammy, he was younger then you are now," he felt the tears come to his eyes, "Growing up all I could think was that if my mom had been alive, we would have never been hunters. She wouldn't have wanted that life for us. Hell, I found that out first hand." Dean looked at his little girl sleeping. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I don't want you to live this life when you get older. I want you to have a normal life. I just," he shook his head, "I don't know how to give you that and not fight with your mom over it. I love her, Addie, I promise you that I do. I love her with everything that I have left after Alastair craved the rest away but I just," Dean paused and let more tears fall, "I just can't seem to get her to see how much I need her. She's stubborn, Adora and because of that we're on different sides. I don't know when or if we'll ever be able to find common ground again." Dean thought about the beginning and how Kat and him had been then, "I wish I could bring back how we were then. You would see how happy we were."

Dean turned when he heard a creak outside the door. A moment later, Sam walked in the room a slight blush on his face telling Dean that his baby brother had been standing out there listening to his conversation with Adora. Dean looked away from Sam and kept his focus on his daughter. He listened as Sam walked over to the window. Kat had fallen silent outside but Dean knew that that was the reason Sam had come to see him.

"Did you hear her out there?" Sam asked turning to face his brother and niece.

"Yeah, I heard her. I am a little surprised. Usually, she is screaming at me," Dean answered looking up and meeting his brother's eyes.

Sam was silent for a moment, "All this is my fault, Dean. I keep coming between you two and I don't mean to. I think it would be best if I just left."

Dean looked down at Addie. He thought about Sam leaving. As much as he wanted his brother to leave, he knew that Adora deserved to have her family around her. Sam was her only uncle and Dean wasn't going to keep them apart. He knew that Sam loved Adora and everyone was always saying that it took a village to raise a child. "No, Sam. You aren't going anywhere," Dean answered looking up again and meeting Sam's eyes, "Adora needs her uncle with her. And I," Dean looked away, "I think I need my brother with me."

Sam was quiet. He nodded. He then turned back and looked out the window, "Are you going to go and talk to her?"

Dean sighed, "I want to but something tells me I need to wait for her to come to me."

"What do you think Gabriel told her?"

"Nothing good if she is out there yelling at God," Dean shook his head, "Whatever it is, Kitten is having trouble dealing with it."

"Do you think she'll let us help her?"

Dean shrugged, "Who knows with her?"

* * *

><p>Kat kicked a bunch of stones with her foot. She looked up when Castiel appeared in front of her. She hadn't known what else to do so she had called him. She hoped that he could help her make a decision. She wasn't getting too far on trying to make one on her own. She walked over to the angel and stood in front of him.<p>

"I need your help," she whispered.

"Gabriel has spoken to you," Cas stated, "I can smell him all over this."

Kat nodded, "He gave me back my powers through a spell that connected me to Dean. That means-."

"That Michael now has to ask your permission. This is not good."

"I know. Gabriel strongly suggested that I take Adora and go back to my world to protect her and save the world. But," Kat let more tears fall, "I don't know if I can walk away from him again, Cas. I don't think I can take Adora away from her father. It sounds so cruel."

Cas looked at her and nodded. "It would be the safest thing to do. You and Adora would be safe from harm and we would not have to worry about Sam and Dean saying yes."

Kat looked at him, "Why do I sense a but coming on?"

"Dean would not be able to fight. He would lose all reason too. You and that child are the only reasons he is still fighting. And we need him in this battle."

Kat nodded. She looked at the house and then back at Cas, "Thank you."

Cas looked at her confused, "For what?"

"For making the decision perfectly clear. I know what I have to do now."

* * *

><p>AN: So, you are probably wondering why I posted so many chapters. Well... Happy Hijacked Pagan Holiday/Christmas to you! LOL. Okay, that is part of the reason. The other part is I am sick so I decided to post everything I had written to this point and then go and sleep for like three days. Anyway, enjoy. Peace.


	24. Chapter 23

Dean leaned against the counter in the kitchen sipping a beer. He had just finished helping Sam set up a bed for Bobby in the living room. He turned when the back door opened and Kat walked in. She looked at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. She wiped away her tears and walked over to join him. He let her have the beer in his hand and watched as she took a long sip. He felt Bobby and Sam watching them from the living room.

"You alright?" he asked her seeing her eyes fill with tears again.

Kat shook her head, "I am far from alright right now."

Dean took her arm and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and broke down. He felt her tears fall on his shoulder and listened to her sobs. He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He knew they needed to talk and he didn't want an audience. He loved Bobby and Sam but whatever was said was between Kat and him.

Kat held on tight to Dean never wanting to let go. She had made her decision and it made her heart ache with every beat. She nuzzled her face in his neck and took in his scent. She never wanted to forget the feel of his hard body against her. She just wished that they would have been able to truly work everything out and be a happy family for Adora. Instead they were being torn apart for the good of seven billion people who probably wouldn't even care that they had sacrificed love for them. She closed her eyes and let tears fall.

Dean carried her into their room and closed the door with his foot. He placed Kat on her feet in front of him. She held on to his shirt and he wiped her tears away. He looked into her eyes and wished that he knew why she looked so hurt and lost. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Talk to me," he whispered feeling her hand run under his shirt and stroke his skin.

Kat shook her head, "I don't even know where to start," she answered pulling on Dean's shirt.

"Start wherever, Kitten. I am pretty sure that we can't screw this up anymore then we already have."

Kat nodded. She pulled Dean's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She ran her hand over his chest and rested it on his heart. She looked up and met his eyes. They were the clearest shade of jade at the moment and she wished beyond words that she could have those eyes looking into hers forever. She felt more tears form, "I don't want to fight anymore. I am so tired of fighting with you when all I want is to love you and for this to work," she stated.

Dean kissed her and slowly began to undo the buttons on her shirt, "I know what you mean. I don't want to fight with you either. I just," he reached up and stroked her cheek, "I know there is so much that you haven't told me and it scares me to think that you are keeping secrets from me. I know from experience that secrets could get someone killed."

Kat bit her lip and felt her heart break. She wanted to tell him everything that Gabriel had told her but she couldn't. This time a secret was needed to protect the man she loved from breaking apart. "Whatever secrets I am keeping can wait until morning. Right now I just want to be with you. I want to remember all the reasons why I love you. Hopefully, this time I won't forget them after."

Dean looked into Kat's grey eyes. Part of him screamed to demand to know what she was hiding from him in that moment. He didn't want to though. He also wanted to spend the night remembering what it felt like to hold his Kitten in his arms. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside. "One night, Kitten. Tomorrow morning you need to come clean," he told her his lips pressed against hers as he worked on undoing her jeans.

Kat just nodded. She undid Dean's jeans and pushed them along with his underwear down his hips. She felt him do the same to her jeans. She pulled away from him and pushed her jeans and panties completely off. Dean did the same then yanked her back in his arms. He undid her bra and quickly tossed it aside. Kat kissed him hard on the lips and let him pull her towards the bed. She blinked her eyes to keep more tears from falling. She wanted this last time between them to be perfect and her becoming a crying mess was sure to ruin that.

Dean laid Kat on the bed his body over hers. He pulled away and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and looked into her grey eyes. They were filled with love. He kissed her gently on the lips and felt her wrap her legs around him. He slowly slid inside of her and it felt like coming home. He held her body close to his and was reminded how well they fit together. He kissed down her neck and felt her hands stroking his body. He began to move creating a steady rhythm to their lovemaking.

Kat ran her hands over Dean's hands and shoulders. The weight of him over her reminding her of how perfect they could be together. She kissed him on the lips needing to burn every moment of this into her mind. She stored the feel of his skin against hers in her mind along with the feeling of wholeness that came over her whenever Dean was inside her. She pulled away and looked into the eyes of the one man she knew she was meant to be with forever. She saw him smile at her and she smiled back. "I love you," she whispered to him meaning every word and hoping he would remember that when she was gone.

"I love you too, Kitten," he answered kissing her again. He felt her hold him closer. He ran his hand down her thigh as he thrust into her. He felt her tense and knew she was almost there. He was close as well. He squeezed her thigh as he came and he heard her moan his name as she came as well. He let his body over hers. He felt her arms hold him tight and knew he was safe. He was safe from anything in the arms of his Kitten. He pulled away and placed a soft kiss on her breast. He looked up and met her eyes. "We okay?" he asked softly.

Kat nodded, "We are better than okay," she answered kissing him again.

"Good," Dean muttered his lips against hers, "I was scared I had run out of chances and I had lost you."

"You," Kat let more tears fall, "You'll never lose me, Dean. Ever."

Kat held Dean close to her. She closed her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and knew it was her heart breaking.

* * *

><p>Sam stood and looked outside the window. Suddenly it started pouring rain. He frowned a little. He didn't remember there being any mention of rain in the weather forecast. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He finished his beer and then turned to look at Bobby. The older man was sleeping on the small bed they had set up for him in the living room. For Sam it was weird looking at Bobby and seeing him so helpless. He turned and placed the beer bottle in the sink. He then headed for the stairs.<p>

His mind was filled with ways in which he could help Bobby more as he climbed the stairs. He knew that Bobby would never ask anyone for help but to Sam it was obvious that Bobby was starting to struggle with the thought of spending his whole life in the wheelchair. Sam walked down the hallway and stopped for a moment outside Kat and Dean's door. He heard silence coming from the room. He hoped that was a good thing. He continued down the hall to his room. He decided in the morning he would bring up to Dean and Kat the topic of Bobby. Maybe they would have some better ideas of ways to help him.

He laid down on the old cot that was in the room and closed his eyes. He heard a door down the hall open and then sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>Kat stepped out of the room after she was sure that the sleep spell had worked. Everyone in the house would sleep well into the next day. She turned and looked at Dean laying in the bed his arm reaching for her. She had placed the letter she had quickly written beside him. She knew he would never understand and be hurt but she was doing this for the good of the world. She stepped back into the room once she heard the silence of the house. She could now say goodbye to her little girl.<p>

She walked over to where the bassinet was and looked down at Adora. Tears flowed through her eyes. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She stroked her daughter's brown curls and knew that as much as leaving would kill her, it was the right thing to do. Adora and Dean deserved to know each other and share a bond.

"I'm sorry, Adora honey. I don't know any other way of doing this. Gabriel is right. Michael and Lucifer would come after you to get to me. But if I'm not here," Kat paused and closed her eyes, "It's not the perfect plan. Far from it but it gives us time to think of something better. Every second that I am gone, I will be thinking of you, sweetheart. I won't forget you. Ever. I love you so much." Kat let a sob out. She stood up and wiped the tears away, "You be a good little girl for your daddy. Remember I love you, Addie."

Kat practically ran from the room. She took the stairs two at a time. She flew out of Bobby's back door and into the pouring rain and dark night. She kept running weaving in and out of the piles of junk cars. She only stopped when she ran right into Gabriel. He held her tight when she fought against him tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell to her knees in the mud crying. Gabriel kneeled beside her and stroked her hair.

"It's for the best," he said his voice even holding a note of pain in it.

Kat shook her head, "No, it's not."

Gabriel stood up. He pulled Kat to her feet. "Are you ready?"

Kat nodded. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered to her family asleep in the house. She felt a shift in the air. She opened her eyes and found herself standing on the set that was Bobby's house. She fell to her knees in the middle of the living room. "Home sweet home," she muttered a bitter tone to her voice.


	25. Epilogue

_**My tortured soul  
>Is broken wanting more<strong>_

_Dean, I'm sorry. I know you hate me right now but I did this to save the world. Gabriel told me what Michael and Lucifer would do to me and Adora if I stayed. They would use us to get to you and Sam. They would use our little girl to get us all to say yes. I couldn't risk any harm coming to Addie. Or you. So, I made the decision and I left. I know you don't-_

Dean dropped the letter and let it fall to the floor. He got up and walked over to the bassinet. He picked Adora up in his arms and walked out of the room. He had woken up and found the letter and knew that Kat had lied to him. Again. Her words from last night came floating back to him. _You'll never lose me. Ever._ He felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He had really thought that she had been serious about wanting them to work out. About wanting to be a family. Instead he had woken up to find her gone with just a piece of paper in her place with words that he could care less about. What he wanted was her there with him not a bunch or words explaining why she couldn't be.

"Come on, baby girl, let's get you something to eat," he said carrying Adora in the kitchen. Bobby was in his wheel chair sitting at the desk waiting for them. Dean didn't look at the older man but he knew that Bobby would know that something was wrong.

"What happen?" Bobby asked seeing Dean's stiff shoulders and knowing that dejected look the elder Winchester had on his face.

"Kat left," Dean said.

"What?"

"She left. She got up in the middle of the night wrote down some words on a paper and then left. She didn't even have the decency to wait until I was awake to tell me she was abandoning us!"

Sam stopped his descend from the stairs. He turned back and walked up them. He could feel his hands shaking. He walked into the room Dean and Kat had shared the night before. He saw the piece of paper on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up. He started reading it. He felt his legs give out and he sat on the bed.

"Katerina, what were you thinking?" he whispered his eyes filling with tears.

* * *

><p>Jared walked into his trailer still laughing from the stupid joke that Jensen had told him. He turned and jumped when he saw the shadow coming towards him. He flicked on the light and stood there shocked as the shadow became someone he had known and loved.<p>

"Kitty Kat?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Kat nodded, "It's me, Jared. I'm back."

Kat felt tears fall as she was yanked into a bone breaking hug. She rested her head on his chest and let more tears fall. She was in her old world but she had left her heart back in the place she would always think of as home.

* * *

><p>AN: And another part of the Kat/Dean story ends. Will they ever be together again? Can Dean and Sam stop Lucifer? Will Jared ever get a haircut?... Okay, so that last one was to make you all laugh. And seriously, the hair is out of control. It deserves it's own credit on the show. Anyway, back to the story. Yes, there will be a sequel. I started it yesterday. It's current status is... One paragraph!... Yeah, so it may be a while before I post it. So keep an eye out for that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, added this story to their faves etc. You all are awesome and I am sending a hug out to every single one of you. Happy New Year and all the best in 2012! See you in the next one. Peace.

P.S. The bolded lyrics at the beginning of some chapters is the song Burden of Sacrifice by Full Blown Rose. Just in case any of you were interested.


End file.
